Louder than Words
by TykiWife
Summary: When Tyki found Eva, she was small and battered by the world she was abandoned in, having been left by her parents as a child due to her having no voice to speak with. Doing what he would usually consider unthinkable, Tyki takes the tiny mute in under his care, finding a strange new sense of responsibility for the beautiful girl who can't speak. Tyki x OC
1. Chapter 1

_The cruel world we live in_

* * *

_Hello children, this is TykiWife!  
_

_Just wanted to let you all know, this is a cute love story I'd say...depends on how i let it advance.  
_

_Some hurt, some gentle affection, lots and lots of cute small girl cares about evil, wicked Tyki. Yeah, I have a problem with softening Tyki's harsh personality...I don't do it on purpose xD  
_

_Idk if there will be sex...Eva is really small and cut but eh...i usually change my mind.  
_

_Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Ehhh…why must it be so cold…"

Tyki Mikk let out a hefty sigh before he took a long drag off his cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke into the chilly December air. He wasn't exactly dressed for the weather, not that it would have made much difference with the wind blowing as hard as it was. He was already dressed in a long black coat over his suit and black slacks, but the wind blew right through it, causing chills over his skin. It had to be at least fifteen degrees, maybe less. Or at least, that's how cold it felt. Not that Tyki was a very good judge of these things considering he utterly hated cold weather. He shivered slightly, his breath creating clouds of crystal that mixed with the smoke from his cigarette, then was quickly gusted away on the wind.

He was so freaking bored. He had nothing to do, which is why he hadn't moved from his solitary post on the bench in the park. He had already wasted about a half an hour staring out over the frozen lake, ignoring the few people that actually dared to venture into the coldness of December, like him. Not that he could stay there long, considering he was almost out of cigarettes. But there wasn't anything to do. Jasdevi was taking care of Apocryphos, the Earl was doing whatever to Allen, and Sheryl was the one who was looking for the missing Road. Which left Tyki utterly bored and completely irritated. Just typical.

He sighed again, leaned back against the bench, letting his head hang back so he could stare into the cloudy sky. It looked like it was about to snow, which he hoped wouldn't happen. Snow was even worse than cold, because it was _wet_. Another gust of wind blew over Tyki, nearly blowing his top hat away off the bench where it sat next to Tyki. He had to dive and catch it before it was gone. Scowling irritably, he firmly set it back on his head, holding it there as he stretched, wincing when a few of his joints popped. Since he had time to kill, he decided to take a walk around town, and possibly buy more cigarettes, since he had only three left.

He set down along one of the cobblestone paths in the park he was in, shivering a little bit in the cold and pulling his jacket a little closer to him. He was not in a good mood. He just wished the cold air would leave and summer would get there quicker, so he could wear the lighter, more comfortable Noah attire. It wasn't easy to fight in bulky, layered clothing. Chewing on his cigarette, Tyki shoved his hands into his pocket, finally deciding that he didn't care whether his top hat flew off or not. He was losing feeling in his fingers and that wasn't a fun thing to have happen. He decided the absence of a top hat was worth the keeping of his digits.

He entered town quickly, which wasn't that crowded or eventful due to the coldness of the day. A few people glanced at him, but then brushed off his existence as if it was of no importance and went about on their way, probably trying to keep their blood circulating and warm. Tyki understood how they felt. The wind was blowing hard over the town, causing flags to wave about wildly and rattling windows. The clouds caused a gray contrast to loom over the streets, making everything eerie and depressed looking. This was not a good day to be out and about, which was why Tyki was in such a crappy mood. He didn't want to sit in the Noah home and hear about everyone's successes of the day when he was left with nothing to do, nor did he want to deal with Wisely and his weird mind-probing things he did, because that was plain creepy. The only person he actually had gotten along with was _missing_, so he was left with nothing to do.

Everyone was all emotional and crap about the fourteenth, Allen Walker. Tyki didn't feel any particular hate towards the boy, but the scars he was left with were bugging him on an extremely high level that day, leaving him sore and with a killer headache. He didn't like feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't stop himself from letting out another sigh, pressing one of his palms to his forehead and wincing. He wanted to just lie down in a dark room and not move….or kill everything within a five mile radius. He hadn't gotten to kill any exorcists in a while, so his Noah was driving him insane with the need to kill _something_. He was tempted to go to the Black Order and instigate a fight or something, but he knew the Earl wouldn't be happy with him and there was that off chance that he would get his ass kicked by one of the generals. Tyki sighed again.

Soooo bored…

And now he was getting sort of hungry. Maybe he should catch a bite to eat…and a cup of coffee or something. There had to be some place open that was serving, and he had plenty of money on him. He was just about to set about on the task of finding such a place, when a big gust of wind blew at him from behind, causing him to let out an annoyed noise as exactly what he had feared happened and his top hat flew off. He growled to himself as he ended up chasing after the damn thing, since he had paid a considerable amount of money for the hat. The wind blew it out of reach every time he tried to catch it, causing Tyki to give chase as it tumbled down an alley in between two buildings. He scowled at it, considering using his powers to catch the cursed item, not caring if anyone in the town saw him.

Finally, the hat came to a stop in a tiny, concealed park, including a tiny bench and a cluster of bushes around a gazebo. Tyki raised his brow as he came upon a group of straggly little kids, huddled around the bush, giggling and laughing as they poked and prodded at something. Tyki felt his curiosity pick at his mind, but he pushed it away as he ignored them and grabbed his hat, wiping with dust and dirt off of it as he turned to frown regally at the kids. They all looked up as they sensed his presence, their ages ranging between seven and fifteen years old it seemed. Tyki had to stop himself from scoffing in distain as they sneered at him like they were twice his size and stronger than him. Just Typical. Annoying little kids who thought they were all that when they were clearly just little kids living on the street.

"Eh, You!" The oldest one yelled at him, wearing barely enough clothes to keep himself warm in the chilled air; probably trying to act like a big shot even thought he was really freezing his ass off, "What are you doing over here?"

"This is _our _park!" Another little boy chirped up, coming next to the much bigger boy and raising his stick threateningly.

Tyki sighed heavily. God clearly hated him for something. He had a major headache, and was in no mood to fight with small children. And he was cold as hell. All these things added up in his irritation, putting him in a truly bad mood. Looking around to make sure there were no adults watching, Tyki turned his body toward the kids, letting his human façade drop to show his Noah half, including the sharp gleaming teeth as he gave them the most sadistic smile he could muster.

Many of them screamed and instantly ran as he chuckled away, watching as they scrambled over each other in their escape, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs as they disappeared out of sight. Once they were completely gone, Tyki didn't even bother to switch back to his human skin, keeping his Noah form on as he let out a sigh, picking up his top hat which he had dropped when he scared away the little boys. He actually felt better after getting someone of that out of his system. Stupid brats. What makes them think they're so superior?

Great, gusty winds blew over him again, causing him to clutch onto his hat for dear life and wince. Dear God, it was like a freaking blizzard, and it felt like it was getting colder. Those brats had distracted him from the meal he was planning on having. Were any places still open? He had wasted a good few minutes chasing that damn hat around, then the stupid kids came and distracted him. He felt his previous irritation return as chills slid up his spine again. He seriously needed to get inside-

_Achoo._

Tyki blinked at the sudden noise of someone sneezing. Frowning deeply, he looked around the little park, his gaze eventually stopping on the little cluster of bushes the kids had been so interested in. The wind was blowing so hard, he couldn't be sure if they had rustled or not, but he was sure he had heard a sneeze. A tiny sneeze too, like a kid…He scowled. Maybe one of the little boys from earlier had hid in the bushes quickly…? But no, they were all crowded around that bush before, right? Ignoring another gust of sharp wind, Tyki walked over to the bush, not bothering to drop his Noah form as he bushed the branches aside until he was able to see the edge of the gazebo.

Much to his surprise, Tyki came face to face with…a little girl.

Tyki blinked as he looked with the wide set of hazel eyes, tipping his head to one side as he gazed down at the tiny thing in front of him. She was small, very petite and thin as she sat huddled with her arms wrapped around her knees. And yet…how old was she? She was about 5"2 he'd say. He couldn't even begin to guess how old she was. She looked about eleven or twelve, but her body held slight curves that suggested an older age. Her wide hazel eyes blinked at him from a gentle, beautiful face that was dirty and riddled with bruises, surrounded by a halo of long, wavy brown hair. She wore a baggy shirt that was way too big on her, and torn leggings that didn't cover her trembling legs. Much to Tyki's surprise, her slender arms were exposed to the harsh cold air, and she was definitely shivering.

He stood there for a moment, studying her as he debated how to advance. He was still in his Noah form, but she didn't look…afraid of him. She just sat there staring at him with a curious look in her eyes, which had to be the deepest hazel Tyki had ever seen. Tyki felt the perplexed expression slipping onto his face as he crouched down so that he was at her height. That common sense voice at the back of his brain told him just to leave, ignore her, since she really was none of his concern. And he almost did. But…he found himself still sitting there, looking at her as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, wincing against the cold wind as he let out a long breath, scratching the back of his head.

After a second of thought, he said to the girl, "Aren't you afraid of me?" in a casual tone.

The girl jumped a little when he spoke, her face filled with startled surprise as she hesitated a moment. Then she slowly shook her head no. Tyki felt an eyebrow rise at her response, a bemused feeling coming over him as he blew out another cloud of smoke. Really? That was interesting…

"Aren't you cold?" Tyki asked next, knowing the question was stupid even as it slipped from his mouth.

The girl didn't really seem bothered though. She just looked down at her ragged clothing, then looked up at him again. She gave him a tiny nod.

Tyki frowned, tapping the cigarette butt from his cigarette, a thoughtful look on his face.

"How old are you?" He asked her.

She frowned too, looking down at her hands. She lifted one finger, then she lifted six. Tyki noted that her hands were shaking even as he comprehended what she was trying to convey. Sixteen years old, huh? Woah, he was way off. How did a girl her age look so young and well…innocent? She didn't hold the same maturity of a girl her age. She seemed so timid.

"Can't you talk?" Tyki inquired, noticing that she hadn't uttered a word at all.

The girl shook her head no, looking up at him again as she shivered at another gust of wind. Tyki finished off his cigarette, sighing lightly as he held onto his top hat to stop it from running away again.

He looked back down at the girl, "Are you illiterate?" She shook her head no, so he tried again, "Mute?" She nodded, "So, you've never been able to talk?" Another nod.

Interesting…and he was willing to bet that it hadn't blown over well with her parents. Some people even went great lengths to get rid of a defective child, even abandoning them. He took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a scowl pass over his lips. This is why he wanted to destroy the world. It was full of disgusting humans. She had probably been abandoned when her parents realized what was wrong, making way for a new and hopefully non-defective child. It may seem cruel and harsh, which it was, but it happened often. That way the parents wouldn't have to pay for more than one child. Damn bastards.

He stared at her bruised body, frowning at the various marks on her skin. A few cuts, a lot of bruises.

"Did those little brats do that to you?" He asked her in a disapproving voice, putting a hand under her chin so he could get a better look at her face. She didn't even flinch when his dark colored skin touched hers, only sighed at the slight new warmth provided. Tyki looked over her cheeks, at her chin. She had a busted lip, and her bruised face was a little dirty. She had circles under her eyes. Other than that, she was a beautiful girl. Soft and innocent, like a fairy. She had nodded at his question, so he felt his lips pull back over his sharp teeth in a sneer; he should have done more than scare those little heathens.

Again, to his surprise, she didn't seem bothered by the disturbing sneer on his face, the gleaming sharp teeth. She just tipped her head to the side slightly, seeming curious, like a kitten. Curiosity did kill the cat though, didn't it?

Sighing, Tyki dropped his hand from her face, running it through his wavy black hair instead. He had a bit of a predicament on his hands. What should he do with her?

Tyki looked down at the tiny fluff of nothing. She was still staring at him, but her eyelids were dropping sleepily. Eventually, she laid her head down on her knees, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Tyki knew he should have just activated his powers and killed her, knowing it would be merciful to do so, and save her from more suffering in the cold and allowing him to go on his merry way. But part of him kept nagging at him, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling intrigued. She fascinated him. She showed no fear in the face of his Noah, probably not even fearing death at all.

With a soft sigh, Tyki started unbuttoning his coat, causing the girl to look up with a startled and wary expression. With a shudder at the new, colder air, Tyki flung his coat over the girl's shoulders, settling it around her tiny body. She stared at him in shock, her wide hazel eyes confused as he encouraged her to slip her arms through the too-big sleeves. It was probably still warm from his body earlier, so she instantly snuggled down into the new, warmer fabric, sighing lightly. Tyki was colder now without his coat, but he ignored it as he set a hand on the girl's soft hair, feeling concerned over his own actions and wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Man, if his family saw what he was doing, they would think he was crazy if they didn't already know he was insane.

"You must be hungry, yes?" He said to the girl, offering her a noblemen's smile as he ruffled her brown locks. He held his arms out to her, an invitation.

She stared at him hesitantly. She seemed so confused, like she wasn't sure on whether or not what was happening to her was actually, well…happening. The wind blew her hair about her face wildly as she continued to look at him, lifting her hands and making a bunch of weird hand signs that Tyki recognized as sign language, which thankfully, he knew. It took him half a second to decipher what she said.

_What is your name?_

Tyki chuckled lightly at the question, lowering his hands andgiving her a cat-and-cream smile as he drawled, "I am Tyki Mikk."

She nodded slowly and then, much to his surprise, she offered him a tiny smile. She then signed out his name.

_T-y-k-i M-i-k-k? _

Grinning again, he nodded, "Perfect." Tipping his head to one side, he finally realized that he never asked her what her name was, "What's your name?"

The girl's smile slipped away as she frowned to herself, a look of concentration passing over her face. Tyki waited patiently, watching as her face slipped into a much sadder look, then she shook her head at him, looking close to tears.

Tyki stroked his chin speculatively as he murmured, "Can't remember, eh?"

She nodded, looking truly unhappy.

After a few seconds of thought, Tyki smiled again, tapping his fist in his other hand as he said, "Ah! I have an idea." He smiled, then signed out a name for her, speaking it aloud with the hand movements, "How would you like the name Eva?"

Her small smile came back, and she mimicked his hand motions, slowly spelling out her name.

_E-v-a._

Tyki nodded, ruffling her hair again. He sat there looking at her with a speculative expression. He knew he couldn't just bring her along with him without telling her about what he was. People didn't tend to take the whole sadistic murderer thing too lightly, and it was best if he told her now, right? Last thing he needed was to take her along and have his Noah side come out and him murder someone in front of her. He doubted she saw things like that everyday.

"I'm going to leave the choice up to you." Tyki said casually, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he thought of the best way to proceed with the girl, "I'm not exactly the best person to be around. I'm a member of the Clan of Noah, if you know what that is. I kill people, you know? Usually exorcists, but there are some regular humans that have felt my wrath." He said this all casually, not feeling any guilt for his actions, or any emotions at all actually, as he carefully gauged her reactions to his words. She didn't react at all, actually. She just sat there with that curious look in her eyes, listening quietly, "I'm sadistic, a killer by nature, and all of my family is too." He let out a dark laugh, "By coming with me, you'd be turning your back on God and the church. Are you prepared to do that?"

The girl, now Eva, stared at him with wide hazel eyes, and for a moment, it felt like the small girl was staring into his soul. Tyki knew that if she said no, he would kill her. She would be better off that way, if he left her here she would suffer and suffer until she reached a cruel end, and being the gentlemen that he was (haha), he wouldn't just let that happen. Death would be merciful for the tiny fluff of nothing, and she would have to be grateful, since mercy wasn't something he practiced often. Never, actually, so he wondered to himself why he was extending such a courtesy now. On both sides too, he was actually contemplating taking this little girl around with him, which he knew damn well would be an inconvenience and a really stupid idea. His family would never let him live it down once they found out.

Tyki pulled out another cigarette, lighting it after she thought for a while. He wasn't exactly the most patient man, and he was down to his last smoke, and he was cold as high hell (who thought of that analogy? Since when is hell cold? Bah). He settled the weight of his gold gaze on her again, his lips turning down a little. She had to choose, and choose now, before he changed his mind. His Noah was getting annoyed with sitting on the cold floor and waiting around for her.

"How about it?" Tyki said again, chewing on the cigarette in his mouth before puffing out another cloud of smoke that was quickly taken away by the wind, "Do you wanna come with me?"

Eva stared at him again for another long moment, seeming not able to fully comprehend what he was saying. Then finally, her little head bobbed forward in a small nod, and if he wasn't mistaken, tears were in her deep hazel eyes.

Tyki grinned again, slipping his top hat back on quickly, praying it would stay on in the harsh wind, since his hands wouldn't be free. He then leaned over and reached his hands out to lift Eva into his arms, bridal style. She let out a tiny squeaking noise as she was suddenly higher in the air in Tyki's grasp, clinging to his broad shoulders as he stood, trying to keep his cigarette in his mouth while he settled her in his grasp correctly. He dimly noted she weighed nothing at all, so he wasn't really hindered by her as he strolled down the alley again, praying to whatever being existed that his top hat would stay on his head. Eva's gaze stayed on his face for a long moment as he walked out onto the street, scowling at the weight of the cold wind. Then, much to his surprise, she settled her face against his chest with a soft sigh, clinging to his warmth gratefully. Tyki fought the smile, but it twitched onto his face anyway. God he was insane. What the hell was he doing taking up strays off the street? The Earl would kill him once he found out.

Sigh…

Yet Tyki still found himself walking past all the curious stares of the random villagers with the abandoned mute in his arms. First things first, she needed food. And something to drink. And new clothes. And a warm place to stay. And he needed a new pack of smokes, because he had used up his last one. He let his gaze slid over to an Inn on the left side of the street. Perfect. There, he could get most of that accomplished, couldn't he? Not like money was an issue. Plus, she needed to be cleaned, and an Inn more than likely had a shower or something for her to use.

Haking his head slightly at his own thoughts, Tyki walked over to the Inn and entered out of the cold.

Thankfully, he still had a top hat to his name, and a new responsibility it seemed. Tyki was so lost to his thoughts, he didn't even realize his scars weren't hurting, and his head ache was gone.

Nor would he ever notice, until much later in their journey.

* * *

Hello again Fanfiction! I have returned :3

Oddly enough, I told myself that after my last TykixOC story that I was done with Tyki fanfics, that I would not write anymore and I would concentrate on my actual book and maybe a black butler fanfic or something (since my last fanfic Save me had God knew how many words and like 24 chapters…sigh….). But, yeah, um….this fanfic spawned. Hehe. Stupid Tyki obsession xD

So yeah I got this weird idea about Tyki finding a new responsibility and whatnot (yada yada) and along came Eva….why every time I write a fanfic Tyki ends up not like he should and ends up strangely nice? *hits head off wall* My stupid mind…. Remind me to add more sadism and gore to this story….derp….xD so yeah here is chapter one and I know im gonna say im not writing more than a certain number of chapters but something is telling me that this will span a hundred more chapters than I plan for xD Pkease, you all know the drill. Any grammar mistakes, misspelled words and yada yada please regard them; you all are smart, you can get it lol Please Review it would be oh so lovely! I LOVE YOU GUYS~!

~TykiWife~


	2. Chapter 2

_Tiny_

* * *

_Hello children! TykiWife here ^^_

_Just wanna say,_

_Ideas are needed. Greatly. I don't know what I'm doing with myself lol I need events like…like…like how we need sexy anime men! Lol but yeah…enjoy…lame chapter is laaaame…._

_morningnight: She is probably only like half lying about it being lame…._

_TykiWife: morningnight…on this story too? *sigh* and no im not…I pulled my ideas out of my ass…as I was typing…so derp!_

* * *

******PLEASE FEEL FREE TO IGNORE EVERYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT! REALLY! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! **

_morningnight: Well you pull Tyki out of your ass every night and well he seems just fine so im sure it is well….and yes, you are at my house so I WILL have things to say!_

_TykiWife: *covers face with hand at image* um…why must we subject them to this? *cries* I don't want to lose the few viewers I have! _

_morningnight: Oh, honey you would have lost the weak ones LONG ago with what you wrote in your last story…._

_TykiWife: Tell me WHAT the FUCK was BAD about my last story?_

_morningnight: Chapter 17 ring a bell?_

_TykiWife:…um…*thinks*…do you mean the sex scene? Or the other shit? Or the feels? I've lost track ^^_

_Morningnight: well…the…um….you know…*looks away while blushing*….that scene…you know….um…where….Oh fuck this innocent shit, the chapter Tyki fucked Limos!_

_TykiWife:…but…I only showed…the one scene…*blush* but it wasn't that bad….I mean they did other things but…um…._

_morningnight: but what sweety? You're as about as innocent as a gay guy in a men's strip club_

_TykiWife: you wanna know what? *turns filter off* at least she didn't give him a fucking blow job! Yes, they fucked. Like rabbits. Get over it. My fans enjoyed it lol and Limos got preggo lol_

_morningnight:…ah…whats this story rated? _

_TykiWife: M thank god lol with all that freaking cursing xD_

_morningnight:…*kills computer* ITS FUCKING LOWER CASSED YOU STUPIDASS COMPUTER-! *calms down* okay good, cause well…cussing is bad…._

_TykiWife: (for all those who don't know…the m in her name kept getting capitalized…) Says the one who dropped the F-bomb, then fucktoupled it multiple times xD_

_morningnight: For those who…well none of you know, but in real life, I don't curse this much. I use snigglepoo or like fluff…so yea…..i'm not a horrible bitch like TykiWife when it comes to dropping F-bomb…OH GOD SHE'S RIGHT HERE! *Throws the keyboard and runs away*_

_TykiWife:….your five seconds away from getting a slapping that rivals what Allen does to you at night…lol and hush! This story is innocent! ….for now….but….bah! *throws keyboard as well* I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY MIND IS DOING! _

_morningnight: SO THERE IS GONNA BE A SEX SCENE!?...oh wait….*comes back into room and picks up keyboard before sitting down* THERE IS GONNA BE A SEX SCENE!? HAHAHAH I told you! No one can stay innocent for long when they are with Tyki!_

_TykiWife: *cries on Tyki's shoulder* my poor sweet Evvie… *screams* I WANT TO KEEP YOU INNOCENT BUT MY MIND IS A TERRIBLE PLACE!_

_morningnight: I got a solution! *whispers to Tyki*…..*Tyki nods his head*…..Okay great thanks! Tyki said he wont touch her so now it can stay innocent forever!_

_TykiWIfe: *stares dryly* he is a fucking liar wherever sex is involved! *points at Eva and screams* HE IS GOING TO MOUNT THAT SOONER OR LATER! _

_morningnight: I have a solution to everyone problems! *runs out of room*…*comes back with a mystery plate and hands it to Tyki* No looking til I say! *runs out of room and drags Allen in* Okay, Tyki reveal what is under the plate in five seconds!_

_Tyki: Okay?...*reveals the plate and looks at Mitarashi Dango in confusion*_

_morningnight: Allen, how does Tyki look?_

_Allen: Fucking sexy!_

_TykiWife: Please…just please…this did not just happen…please enjoy chapter one…._

_morningnight:….*looks around room*….where's Allen and Tyki….*comes to a conclusion*…OH FUCK! ALLEN KIDNAPPED TYKI! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!_

_**Okay…now it's safe to read…ENJOY~!**_

* * *

(A month later)

The sun was shining down on the hustling and bustling market in the square of the town Tyki was in, providing a small bit of extra warmth in the cold January day. Tyki squinted at the bright light, tipping his top hat down to shield his eyes from the glare. People were brushing past him on the busy street, throwing small apologies into the chilly air but otherwise not remarking upon the fact that he was standing in the middle of the road like an idiot. Though some of the women did double takes, which Tyki thought of as highly flattering. Not to toot his own horn, but Tyki was aware of his good-looks. And he was dressed pretty classily that day; his best suit, long black coat, top hat. Many women looked his way, but they weren't the person he was looking for.

Tyki looked over the sea of different hair colors, feeling a discouraged expression slip onto his face as he looked for that said person, chewing on one of his cigarettes. Every time they went into a large crowd, he seemed to lose track of her! Not that it was completely his fault…she was really tiny…and she seemed to get distracted at the oddest moments. If she even let go of his sleeve for an instant, she would get swept off. Tyki was sad to admit, but it gave him anxiety attacks every single time it happened. Even at that point, he was feeling that slight bit of worry creep onto his face as he scanned over the heads, grateful that he was taller than most of the people there and could actually do so. Why did she have to be so short…?

"Eva!" Tyki yelled over the rumbling of voices around him, trying to project his voice over the numerous shouting of marketers trying to make an extra buck that day, "Eva!"

He continued to yell until he saw a familiar head of dark brown curls heading his way, barely visible over in the crowd. Tyki sighed with relief, waiting patiently for her to push through the people until she skidded to a halt in front of him, her brown curls bouncing about her shoulders and her deep hazel eyes shining with excitement and relief. Tyki had to admit, a month really did make a difference in her appearance. Her body was still tiny, more like the body of a thirteen year olds or a twelve year olds rather than a sixteen year old. She wore a cute short dress with white ruffles, thermal stockings on her legs and a coat with white fur over the dress. Her petite hands were covered with mittens, and he had to say, she looked pretty warm despite the cold. Her sin was now a healthy cream color with a flush of pink across her cheeks.

Tyki had to say, he had done pretty well bringing the girl back from the brink of death. After some food, a shower, and several days later, she was now the cute fairy-like girl she was today. Eva pranced right up to him, holding a small basket up to him for his inspection, a wide small on her face as she unleashed the full force of her deep hazel eyes, looking as innocent as an angel. Tyki shook his head, smiling despite himself as he studied the basket of red, gleaming fruit, blowing out another puff of his cigarette into the cold air. Eva tended to do most of the shopping, sense he had the shopping senses of like…a squirrel. It wasn't really his fault…he generally just tended to eat what was in front of him when It was offered.

"Eh? What have you got here?" Tyki plucked on of the juicy red fruit out of the basket, twirling it in between his fingers, "_Ichigo?" _

Eva nodded happily, deeming quite pleased with herself, since strawberries weren't really in season in the winter. Humoring her, Tyki took an experimental bite, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry before flashing Eva his sharp canines, reaching the hand that wasn't holding his cigarette to ruffle her hair, "Good find; these should be convenient when we are on the road. " Then he allowed his previous irritation to creep into his expression, giving her a stern frown as he rested his hand on her hair, "But try to be more careful; you get lost in the crowd way too easily since you're so tiny, and I don't want to go hunting for you again, alright?"

She gave him a sheepish nod, scuffing one of her feet into the ground as she looked down, thoroughly chagrined. TYki ruffled her hair again, then turned slightly, holding his hand out in front of her blushing face with a soft sigh "Well come on then," He told her, "And try to keep hold on me, okay?"

Eva nodded lightly, her hazel eyes brightening again as she quickly stuffed the strawberries into the messenger bag on her shoulder. Then she reached out without hesitating to take his hand, slipping her mitten into his glove. Tyki blew out another puff of smoke as he tugged her through the masses of people, keeping a firm grip on her hand so he didn't lose her again. Having bumped into a bunch of people, he had to toss out small apologies under his breath to them. Eva followed along easily, having gotten used to his brisk stride.

He finally found the edge of the crowd, breaking through to the empty road with a sigh of relief. Thank God. Sometimes he really hated people. He finally slowed his walk, allowing Eva to fall in step beside him, latching on of her hands on the edge of his coat, shivering when they were exposed to the more open, and cold air. Tyki slid his gaze down to her, a side-ways grin slipping onto his face as he took the hood of her coat and flipped it up over the back of her head, causing her to let out a little huff as it blocked her sight for a second. She slid it back slightly so she could glare at him, pouting slightly. He chuckled at her.

"What? You looked cold." He said as innocently as someone of his wicked stature could muster, blowing more cigarette smoke out.

She lifted her hands and signed out to him, her hands moving in a graceful dance of hands signs, _I could have walked into something!_

Tyki laughed care-freely, putting out his cigarette out on one of the walls he walked by, "Do you really think I would let that happen to you?"

The look she gave him dripped sarcasm, dry as the dessert, _Yes._

Tyki laughed again, tugging on her hood to cover her eyes again, causing her to let out another huff. That's the only sounds she made really; huffs and sighs. She didn't take or make any other sounds beside that, which was a strange offset to her bouncing happy exterior. Tyki wondered if her hands got sore from the amount of signing she did in a day, but he had to say, it really was beautiful to watch. She had grown into a natural the past month, signing so fast that sometimes Tyki had to really concentrate to keep up. She had a lot to talk about, having been so cut off from society before that she felt the need to make up for the long time of no conversation. Tyki didn't really mind.

All in all, Eva was good company. She didn't ask for anything more than she needed, and she never complained about the amount of travelling she did with him or the crap she went through on a daily basis. Tyki was fairly impressed with her ability to cope with what he was and what he did. She had watched him kill a few times now, watching the splattering of blood as Exorcists were slaughtered, hearing the screams Tyki so relished. She never hesitated to take his blood-soaked hand after he killed, not flinching at the feel of warm blood on her fingertips. Tyki was quite put off by her attitude. Or rather her lack of attitude, toward everything that happened. It didn't bother her in the slightest. It was weird.

"I was thinking of staying here for the night," Tyki commented as they strolled by the town Inn, his gaze slipping to the sun setting in the west, "Unless you don't mind camping for the night in the cold."

Eva shook her head, smiling slightly as she turned her hazel gaze to him again, tugging on his sleeve before she signed, _I don't mind either way._

Tyki nodded, contemplating briefly as he looked back at the Inn again. Eh…he would save money if they camped out…not that money was a problem…then again the last time he checked there might be an akuma attack on the town that night….so maybe in was in their best interest to leave, so they weren't involved in any drama.

"We'll camp out." Tyki declared, pulling Eva away from the Inn with a soft sigh. She didn't remark upon his decision, didn't complain or anything. She just went along with it, as usually, seeming without a care as she latched onto his sleeve again.

It bugged Tyki sometimes, when she didn't voice her opinions or discomforts. He wasn't exactly a mind reader, and it made him feel oddly guilty when she trailed after him like a servant. She never asked for anything unless she needed it, so when she secretly wanted something Tyki usually had to guess, not that she allowed him to buy her that much. He had gotten her the clothes she wore, and the bag she used, but both of those she needed. The only other personal thinkg she owned was the pendant in the shape of one of his Teez that she wore around her neck, and he had made her that to keep akuma from killing her and making it possible for the teez to go into her body without killing her.

Yet another weird thing, she loved the teez. Even after she saw what they were used for, what they truly were, what they were capable of, she adored them. Tyki guessed it was because she thought they were pretty, enjoying their alien beauty. Tyki could understand that, she hadn't really had anything to savor in her life on the street, so simple things were a big deal to her. So he allowed her to keep some of the teez in her body; it kept her safe and happy, and the teez were fond of her, so it was a win win for him. No harm would come from it, so what was the point of arguing it?

"Are you tired?" Tyki asked her, tugging on one of her curling locks of hair as she yawned, a slight huff of breath into the cold air.

She shook her head in denial, but Tyki knew she was lying. Sometimes she was so damn easy to read it wasn't even funny. She let out another yawn, rubbing her hazel eyes sleepily, being cute without even trying. Chuckling under his breath, Tyki leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her little huffing breathes, probably protesting to the way he handled her. He ignored her however, holding her almost like one would hold a small child on their shoulder with one hand. She kicked her feet, trying to sign out her protests, teetering on the edge of falling in his arms. He continued to ignore her, concentrating on walking and hiding his grin. She let out a hefty gust of breath, finally seeming to give up as her head plopped onto his shoulder, her slim arms going around his neck. Her warm breath washed over his neck, causing Tyki to shiver a little.

Tyki had already shown the rest of his family Eva, and they reacted in the way he very much expected them to. They called her his "Pet" or "Stray" which annoyed him in a weird way. They were very contemptuous to Eva when they first met her, throwing snide comments in such. Much to Tyki's impressed surprise, she didn't let their words get to her. She just stood next to Tyki with an oddly calm expression, staring at them with her unnerving hazel eyes. Though in the intimidating department, she didn't have much. She was so freaking small, small body, small hands, and no voice to retort to their comments or threaten. All she had were her bottomless eyes, drowning people in her gaze.

Tyki had to remind himself constantly of how fragile she was, making sure not to treat her too roughly when he was in a shitty mood. Not that he was that often, it was sort of impossible to be grumpy when she was always so bright, cute, and cheerful. She smiled in a way that made everyone around her join in, Tyki included. It felt odd, having her so bright and positive near him when most of his actions caused major negativity. After he killed, that smile wild not waver, when he was evil, she did not frown or cry. It felt so strange…she was tiny and innocent and he was a sadistic freak most of the time. He wondered constantly if one day it would start rubbing off on her.

"I hate the cold weather…" Tyki muttered under his breath as they reached the edge of town, watching as the sun cast eerie shadows around them.

Eva raised one hand and signed out, _Me too._

"Are you too cold?" Tyki asked, turning a sullen frown on her, "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Inn?"

Eva shook her head, letting out another yawn into his neck. Tyki let out an annoyed sigh. He really wished she would just say what she really thought about things.

"So it will take about an hour to reach the next town tomorrow," Tyki commented randomly, contemplating pulling out another smoke, "There you can bathe and do whatever you need."

He felt her nod against his neck, making her snuggle closer into his skin.

Tyki couldn't stop the strange sense of responsibility for the small sprite, a frown marring his lips as a troubled feeling washed over him at his own actions. As a general rule, he didn't get attached to anything or anyone too much, nor did he show affection of any shape or form to anyone other than people in his family. Yet here he was taking a small mute girl around with him, which he still couldn't get why he hadn't killed her yet. Tyki had to admit…she was a cute little thing. Maybe that had something to do with it, but Tyki highly doubted it.

Eva suddenly looked up at his face, drowning him in her hazel orbs. That was one thing he felt weird about…her eyes were so unnerving sometimes. He could never get why…why were they so deep? He got this strange feeling that there was more to her than an innocent human, but he couldn't quite place his finger on anything yet. She left him so out of sorts it wasn't funny. Though she did have her uses…which was why Tyki thought she was more than human. She could heal things with a touch, physically. That was the excuse he used to his family as to why he kept her; because she could relieve the pain caused by his scars, which she could actually do. It was pretty shocking when he first showed him.

_Does your head hurt? _Eva signed suddenly, putting one of her tiny hands on his forehead, startling him out of his thoughts. Crap, he had been scowling so furiously she must have thought his scars were bugging him.

"I'm fine," He told her, relaxing his expression, lying smoothly, "I was just thinking of something the Earl told me about a while ago."

Eva pouted at him adorably, clearly seeing through his lying as she signed, _liar!_

He made a face at her, poking her lightly on the forehead as he muttered, "Am not…"

She stuck her tongue out immaturely, squirming free of his grasp and dropping lightly to her feet. Tyki chuckled lightly at her actions as she skipped ahead of him slightly, passing the few houses outside of the town as the sun cast an orange glow on them, dipping behind the trees and buildings in the distance. Tyki took it upon himself to light up another cigarette, keeping a close eye on her as she kicked at a few stones as they continued on, trying to amuse herself. She was easily entertained, so Tyki rarely worried if he bored her to death or whatever. She kept herself cheerfully, so he didn't have to put forth too much effort, which made him feel oddly guilty, which annoyed the hell out of him.

This made up most of his life since Eva came in. All these mixed emotions. All the damn time. Another reason why he wondered why he kept her. And man, his family wondered too, he had to have been asked about a hundred questions when Eva was brought home. But whatever. He made his own choices most of the time, so they had to respect his decisions. And Eva was one of the decisions he made, whether he knew why or not. Tyki let out a light sigh, taking off his top hat so he could run a hand through his dark locks. His mind was a mess.

He suddenly noticed that Eva had stopped walking and was staring at him, a troubled expression in her eyes. Tyki stopped too, looking back at her with confusion in his brown eyes (he was in his human form) as he stared at her.

"…What is it?" He finally asked when she continued to stare, and he would be lying if he said it didn't creep him out.

_Is it a burden to have me with you?_

Tyki blinked in surprise at her sudden question, his head tipping to the side slightly. Ah…he kept making faces of annoyance without even realizing it….he sighed again, scratching the back of his head as he blew out another puff of smoke, feeling like an ass as he noticed how upset she looked, even though she was trying to hide it. He hoped he hadn't come across like that all the time…because he didn't want her thinking of herself as a nuisance. No matter how much he questioned his own actions as to why he had her around…she didn't really hinder him.

"Eh…" He sighed, walking over and putting a hand on her hair, which was something he did often, or tipping her chin up so he could get a better look at her face, "Eva…If you were a nuisance to me, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago." He stated simply, gauging her reaction in her hazel eyes, "I would have killed you already, don't doubt that. So stop worrying yourself, because I'm the one who chooses to keep you around because I enjoy your company." _Not that I know why…_Tyki sighed mentally, not bothering to speak those words aloud. He really was sick in the head (not that its news to anyone lol)

Eva looked up at him, still seeming upset as she reached one hand out and tugged on the sleeve of his other arm, not signing anything in reply to him.

_I've upset her, _Tyki sighed to himself, reaching his hand down to lift her chin so he could stare at her seriously, letting his skin morph into his Noah's quickly, and a scowl marring his lips. Eva didn't even flinch as he showed her a brief flash of his Noah half, his teeth slightly sharp as he murmured, "Eva. I'm not the kind of person to lie." He pinched one of her cheeks slightly, flashing her one of his wicked smiles, "So cheer up, eh?"

She pouted at him for a second, but she smiled a second later, unable to help herself. That was yet another weird thing about Eva. She liked his Noah form better. His dark side seemed to soothe her in an odd way, which was how he cheered her up whenever she was belittling herself. Maybe because his dark side was a way of showing her how easily he could just kill her if he wanted, which proved his words true. Either way, he found it so odd how his darkness was of no concern to her. She only nodded, reaching her arms out to him, asking to be picked up again. Unable to stop his soft smile at her innocent-ness, he lifted her again into his arms. It amused him briefly as he wondered if she truly knew how dangerous it was for him to hold her; he could just kill her then if he wanted to. The sadistic grin slipped onto his face at the thought.

Then she nuzzled into his neck again, sighing in her usual soft way and wrapping her slim arms around his neck. The sadism slipped away as he marveled over how someone her age could seem so much younger than they truly were…how she could be so young and childish. He supposed it was normal; she lived her entire life on the street, which meant she never truly had the childhood most kids had. She was just trying to keep up, and he knew someone point she would finally reach the right maturity level, after she experienced all the things she had missed.

He hoped, dimly in the back of his mind as he continued on, that that day wouldn't come son. Because then, would Eva be content with being his companion anymore?

* * *

Ah…Chapter 2…

Hola my lovelies! TykiWife here with an update (youre welcome lol) so yeah…every time a write a fanfic I include strawberries….*mumbles to self* huh…anyway! How is everyone? (more like, how is the tiny amount of people who have read this…thank you btw…) Im hoping this was satisfactory for you ^^ yeah idk what im doing with their story yet…ideas would be nice…derp…but yeah! Ignore my fail grammar…ect…ect…and please,

For the love of god,

And all that is holy,

REVIEW! Lol

I love you guys!

~TykiWife~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Unconcerned_

_Hello my darlings! TykiWife is here yet again. Here is chapter three~ ^^ _

_Unfortunately I am at my own house typing this, so morningnight can't put her usual commentary (yeah…that's one word for it lol) _

_I waaaas gonna put the things in this chapter in their own individual chapters before chapter two but…to be quite honest, I am lazy, and busy, so Imma just include them in here…thanks for the ideas though, to the people who suggested them (I really did appreciate it, and imma still use your ideas…just in a different order xD) So yes! I like to call this a flashback chapter…lots of flashbacks…_

_I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Im not really sure how their relationship will proceed….ehhh…whatever though. Let's see how my mood is lolz_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tyki woke up in the middle of the night, blinking blearily as he sat up from a bed mat on the ground. Almost instantly, the blankets around him slid off of his shoulders, the cold air seeping right through his white dress shirt. He shivered at the chilled air, sliding back down into the blankets with a light sigh. The blankets were made just for this; a spell was put on them so they radiated heat, keeping the people inside of it warm even in cold as hell weather…like it was right now. Tyki scowled up at the night sky, feeling disgruntled as he tried to gauge what the time was as he slid further into his own personal cocoon. It looked about…two in the morning. Ugh. It was freaking cold as hell (again. Is hell cold? No. Bah!). Tyki closed his eyes with an annoyed noise, trying to find the peace he had earlier, reaching towards unconsciousness again.

As if out of spite, his body refused to get comfortable. Tyki rolled to the left, pulling the blankets over his head with a light groan. Damn it…maybe the hotel would have been better…Tyki mentally kicked himself. Would the Akuma drama have been worth it? A twinge formed in his side, so he quickly decided yes. Ignoring it, Tyki tried to concentrate on the sounds of night to help him sleep again, focusing on the light wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of small animals in the undergrowth. He was getting slowly used to sleeping outside, which he wasn't sure was a good or a bad thing. It wouldn't have been so bad if he was in his light form…he was a hobo after all. But currently he was in his Noah form, so it was a little weird for him. Tyki buried his hands in his thick hair, groaning lightly to himself as he tried to find the precious sleep he oh so needed. Sleep. Sleep. _Sleep_.

Feeling fed up, he rolled to his right, trying to get more comfortable. Only to find himself nose to nose with Eva.

Tyki blinked, sitting up again and staring down at her peacefully sleeping face; he looked over at where her mat previously was on the opposite side of the fire they had made (with a spell to keep it safely burning). But it appeared she had moved it right next to his, when he wasn't sure. She too was bundled up in blankets, her little face only peeking out right above her nose; she snored lightly, a little whistle of breath into the cold air of the night. Tyki sighed, unable to find the irritation he knew he should have felt as he watched her sleep. It wasn't the first time she had done it after all.

* * *

(_A month earlier…)_

_Tyki stared out the window of the hotel with a bemused expression, blowing out a cloud of cigarette smoke as he heard the water running in the bathroom of the room. As soon as they had arrived here, Tyki had paid the innkeeper to go get some food for Eva, and some clothes that would fit her properly and keep her warm. They had to guess on sizes, but he told her to get something that would be flexible or slightly loose just in case Eva grew. He highly doubted it, but maybe her small size was due to malnourishment? He wasn't exactly a genius on these matters, not that it mattered either way. Eva had eaten first, seeming to have a hard time eating the food slowly, but she accomplished it. Tyki knew she was sleepy, but he told her to clean first. After showing her how to turn the water on, and which cleaning products were used for what, he left her alone to do what she needed, hoping she wouldn't hurt herself or something in the process._

_Which was weird. What could she possible accomplish in a bathroom? It wasn't exactly a dangerous place. Tyki frowned at his own actions, smothering his cigarette in an ashtray. He had seriously lost his mind. Now left alone to his thoughts, he continued to question himself as to why he had just taken a stray in, was taking care of her still. And he was worrying about her. It felt so…bizarre. He was definitely not a person to worry, and it felt out of place in his usual character. He kept glancing back at the bathroom, wondering how she could call for help if she needed it, since she couldn't talk. She was definitely a fragile little thing, and she had been hobbling earlier, so that gave him a right to worry, in his opinion. _

_Tyki ran a hand through his hair, feeling disgruntled. He needed help._

_The Inn keeper had picked out some decent clothing for Eva thankfully. Tyki had made sure to give strict instructions on what was needed; clothing that was durable, warm, and good for travel. Somehow the woman had accomplished all of this, and still found something that was utterly feminine. Tyki shook his head slowly, tapping his fingers on a coffee table next to him absently as he sank into an arm chair, crossing his long legs leisurely. He was seriously wondering how things would proceed from this point. Part of him was tempted to ditch her while he still could (a crappy part of him), yet that voice still nagged him from the back of his mind, keeping him tethered to his new companion. Tyki sighed, irritated. Usually he only did things that would give him some personal gain, but really, what was he getting out of this?_

_He heard the water get shut off in the bathroom, then the light padding of Eva's feet on the tile floor. Tyki sighed. Finally. She had been in there a half hour. Tyki yawned lightly, looking over at a clock on the wall with a lazy frown; it was almost nine at night. Thankfully the innkeeper had thought of night clothes for Eva, since she was probably going to go right to sleep right after she was out of the shower. Not that he blamed her. How long had it been since she had a warm bed? Safety? Tyki sighed again, You see, it was these thoughts that made him very uncomfortable. He was not at all used to feeling sympathy, compassion. It was almost clashing with his Noah. _

_Tyki was actually starting to nod of when the bathroom door creaked open and Eva peeked out. Tyki couldn't stop his exasperated grin. She still had the towel wrapped around her shoulders, and her hair was still wet. Tyki stretched a little, leaning forward in his chair as he rose an eyebrow at her. She wore shorts and a white camisole top, which showed how slim and frail her frame was. Tyki fought a wince at the sight of her thin body, the bones jutting out a little. Eva looked tired and a little shy, peeked over at him from underneath her lashes as she hesitated in the doorway of the bathroom._

_Tyki sighed, "The clothing fit, yes?"_

_Eva nodded, slowly padding out of the bathroom tile and onto the hardwood of the hotel room, fiddling with the towel around her neck. Water still dripped from her hair, pattering onto the floor lightly. Tyki sighed yet again and stood, walking over and tugging the towel off of her neck gently before plopping it over her hair and ruffling it. Eva let out a muffled huff of protest, stumbling a little as he towel dried her hair._

"_You need to be more careful," He told her firmly, making sure her wavy locks were just damp before he stopped and pulled the towel away, "You'll catch a cold that way."_

_Eva stared up at him with round hazel eyes, her damp hair falling in her face a little. After a few seconds of thought, she nodded slowly, rubbing one of her toes into the floor; a nervous gesture it seemed. Tyki blinked a little as he stared at her, scratching the back of his head. Why was she so…cute? She was sixteen years old, but she did things and acted years younger than she was. Unable to help himself, Tyki planted a hand onto her damp dark brown hair and tussled it before turning towards the two twin beds in the room. He couldn't stifle the yawn before it slipped through his lips. He was so tired. _

"_You can sleep in whichever bed you like," He told Eva, gesturing at the said items in question, "You must be tired, yes?" _

_She stared at him silently before nodding again, slowly walking over to the bed close to the door of the room. She scrambled up onto the covers, a little clumsy in her movements. Shaking his head slowly, Tyki waltzed over and gently picked her up, then deposited her under the covers, pulling them up around her. Eva stared at him with her hazel orbs the entire time, which Tyki found slightly unnerving. He pondered it briefly, noticing her eyes were…weird. They were deep, endless, like little hazel oceans. After ruffling her hair again, Tyki turned away, yawning again as he hid his contemplating expression._

"_If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to wake me." He told her on another yawn as he kicked his shoes off next the bed, shrugging off his black coat and undoing his bow tie, slipping it off and tossing it onto a coffee table. But before he could slide under his covers, he felt a tiny hand grab his sleeve, gently tugging. He turned to look at Eva, who had grabbed a hold of his shirt, looking at him in silence._

"_Eh? What is it?" Tyki drawled, raising a brow at her._

_Eva tugged his sleeve again, smiling a little as she lifted her other hand and signed, _Thank you, Tyki-sama.

_Tyki blinked a little at her, then smiled lightly, "You're welcome." He murmured, turning and sliding under his covers just as her hand dropped from his sleeve._

_He had just fallen asleep when he was rolling over in his bed, letting out a sleepy yawn as he blinked drowsily. Dim light filled his room from a candle in the corner, and there were no loud noises that could have woken him up, so Tyki was forced to lay there wondering what had woken him up. The seconds ticked by for a while as he slowly got his bearings again, feeling very aware of air ruffling the back of his neck, warm and steady. Frowning regally, Tyki rolled over only to stop dead in his tracks, blinking in surprise._

_Eva was fast asleep in a little ball, right next to him on his bed. Tyki sat up slowly, peering at her in confusion as he looked back at her bed, then at her again. When had she moved next to him? She had her one blanket wrapped tightly around her, her knees brought slightly up to her chest and her arms curled up to her chest. She didn't take up much space. Tyki continued to stare at her, feeling slightly perplexed again as he listened to her steady breathing for a little while, debating on what to do. Why had she moved next to him? There was a completely free bed made for her, and she had to be uncomfortable sleeping in such a tight position. Yet there she was on the very edge of the bed, probably getting the most steady sleep she had gotten in a while. _

_Sighing lightly again, Tyki slid to the side of the bed, easily getting up and walking over to where Eva had been sleeping previously. With a bemused expression, he grabbed her pillow before moving back to his bed where she slept undisturbed. With as much delicacy he could manage, he lifted her up out of her ball, almost like how one would lift up a sleeping kitten. He positioned her pillow next to his before setting her head carefully back down onto the fabric. Eva didn't wake through all of this; she only let out a soft sigh, her face pressing into the pillow as she relaxed her stiff position a bit. Tyki shook his head slightly. What a strange little girl. Even stranger yet was him and the fact that he was going along with it, allowing it. _

_Tyki slid back into bed next to her, declaring defeat and feeling too lazy to move her back to her bed or moving her bed closer to his. After setting up Eva's blanket snuggly over her, he rolled over onto his side of the bed, feeling slightly disgruntled by the fact that a little human girl was bending his will so easily. Did she even think that it was strange to want to sleep so close to a killer? It hadn't seemed to cross her mind, since he hadn't been sleeping that long before she was next to him. It felt weird having to look out for someone, having to take care of them. Tyki was nowhere used to having the tiny girl with him, and her behavior towards where he was concerned was a little weird._

_Sighing lightly again, Tyki pressed his face into his pillow and tried to concentrate on sleep._

* * *

Tyki wondered to this day why she even bothered to sleep separate from him when she knew she was just going to move anyway. Unless it was an unconscious thing? Tyki highly doubted it, but maybe she was too embarrassed to admit she needed to sleep close to him to feel safe? Whatever the reason, Tyki didn't really care at this point; he was so freaking used to it that it scared him. The only thing he did in response to it was pull her covers a little more firmly around her and slid a pillow under her head. Again, she didn't stir at all, probably already used to these actions as well.

Tyki laid back down onto his cot next to her, shifting a little closer to her before closing his eyes, concentrating on Eva's steady breathes on his face to help him get back to sleep.

Within seconds he was out.

Tyki woke up what felt like minutes later to the feeling of the sun shining against his eyelids and a pair of tiny hands shaking him. Letting out an annoyed groan, Tyki rolled over and stuffed a pillow over his head, praying for more sleep as he tried to block out the annoyance that was the sun. Ugh. Why the hell did he have to get up this early? He was trying to grip unconsciousness again when he felt the hands shake him again, causing him to groan in annoyance once more, lifting up the pillow slightly so he could peer up at the one who had dared wake him so forcefully.

He instantly met gazes with Eva who continued to shake him even after seeing he was up. Her hazel eyes sparkled with…mirth it seemed, a tiny smile on her face. Little crystal clouds filled the air with her breathes, a slight blush on her cheeks, probably from the cold. Tyki gave her an annoyed mumble as he tried to slide underneath his covers again. Letting out a little annoyed huff, Eva grabbed her pillow from where it was next to him, lightly hitting his with it a couple times. Tyki let out a muffled sound of ultimate suffering.

"Let me sleep, just a little longer…" He mumbled.

Eva tugged on the back of his shirt, her usual signal when she had something to say; Tyki peeked up at her blearily.

_It's already nine o'clock, _She informed, tugging his shirt again, _Get up, Tyki-sama! _

"Ahhh…" Tyki plopped his face into his pillow, trying to find motivation to move; he was not a morning person in the slightest bit, "I hate morning so damn much…."

He saw Eva grin as she let out a silent laugh, her hazel eyes wide and sparkling as she stood, tugging his shirt as she went. Tyki almost laughed at her failed attempt; she was so tiny that she had no chance of pulling him up, but it was a nice effort. Finally declaring defeat, Tyki sat up, stretching and yawning as he stared around at the trees glowing from the morning sun, his breathes in the air. Eva was already gathering some of her stuff into her bag as he got to his feet, wincing as a few of his joints popped. They had about an hour till the next town, but Eva thankfully had bought food for the trip, so they would be fine until they ate breakfast in the next destination.

"So cold…" Tyki sighed, using his Noah powers to manifest his coat back on along with the rest of his usual attire. He slid his tussled black hair out of his face and back as he pulled his top hat on, putting it firmly in place. There was no wind, so thankfully it would actually stay on.

Eva was buttoning up her coat just as he did this, trying to put her shoes on at the same time. Tyki grinned as he watched her totter a little bit before finally succeeding in her goal, looking quite proud of herself.

"Ready to go, Evvie?" Tyki drawled, using his noah power to get rid of their travel mats and such, hiding them away in a pocket of air for later use.

She nodded, pulling her bag over her shoulder with one hand as she signed, _There is the rose festival at the next town, right? _She seemed really excited about it, bouncing in place a little.

Tyki chuckled lightly, ruffling her hair lightly with one hand, which was a routine gesture as he replied, "Yes yes."

Eva beamed cutely, following closely after him as he turned, walking in the direction of the town now that they were both set to go. He patted down his pockets, feeling for his cigarettes before pulling them out for a morning smoke. Eva skipped along next to him, seeming cheerful in the early morning, more cheerful than he was. He had to admit though, it was utterly contagious. His own mood brightened with hers as he lit up his cigarette, blowing out smoke instantly.

"So, Eva," He started conversation as they reached the main road again, sliding his gaze down to her with a wicked grin, "When is your birthday? Do you know?" Part of him wondered why he hadn't asked the question before.

Eva's expression grew thoughtful for a second as her gait slowly a bit, an unreadable expression in her eyes as she truly thought about it for exactly a minute. Then she shook her head slowly, looking up at him with a troubled expression.

Tyki smiled lightly, ruffling her hair as he tried to cheer her up, "Eh, don't let it worry you. We can just set up a new date for you and use that as your birth date. How does that sound?"

Eva smiled back instantly, giving him an eager nod as she reached her small hand out and tugged his sleeve.

"Let's make it…February first, since today is January twenty ninth." He suggested, trying to talk around his smoke, "So we can just celebrate it at the Rose Festival."

Eva made a face at the prospect of him doing something for her, but didn't argue it as she nodded reluctantly. Wise of her; she knew he wouldn't budge on something like this, since they had argued things like that god knows how many times before.

_Have you ever been to the Rose Festival before? _Eva asked him, her hands moving in a symphony of hand signs.

"No, but I've been to plenty other similar functions before, so it should be fun." Tyki drawled in response, tugging lightly on one of her wavy locks, "It will be a good experience for you. Though something tells me I'm going to need to buy a leash for you or losing you will be unavoidable, my little goldfish." He chuckled.

Eva pouted adorably, looking up at him from underneath her lashes, _How am I a goldfish?_

"You get distracted easily and you dart from place to place without thinking first." Tyki raised a brow at her.

She blushed a little, but couldn't deny it at all.

Tyki laughed at her embarrassed look, patting her hair comfortingly, "Don't look so upset about it; you just need to remember that if you don't keep a hold on me you'll get lost. And if you're interested in something, just point me in the right direction, alright?"

Eva nodded hesitantly, playing with her hair as she hid her face in embarrassment. Tyki smothered his snickers with a gloved hand as he took another drag of his cigarette. She was so weird, but in such a cute way. He didn't get why buying things for her made her so uncomfortable. He found it hysterical when she got all pouty and irritated; it was a rare thing for her, though she never really told him what was on her mind. She probably didn't want to bother him with her problems, which irritated him.

"Is there anything you would want for your birthday?" Tyki asked her, getting the conversation ball started again.

Eva shook her head no.

"Ehhh…" Tyki drawled, disappointment leaking into his voice, "That's no fun; there has to be something you want." He had to admit, he was enjoying the embarrassed look on her face.

Eva peeked up at him, shaking her head adamantly again.

Tyki flashed his canines he snickered, "You're such a terrible liar."

_Am not!_

"You are and you know it."

Eva sighed lightly, seeming exasperated as she gave him a serious look with her deep hazel orbs.

Tyki chuckled, playfully poking her shoulder at her irritated expression, "you know I'm only teasing you Evvie. Though when we get there I expect you to pick something out, understand?" He allowed some firmness to leak into his tone at the end, making his request more of an order. Again, Eva sighed but didn't argue.

They continued walking for the next hour just like that, conversations every few minutes to pass the time. In those brief moments of quiet though, Tyki found himself thinking of the first time they had gone travelling together like this…which was also the first time he had killed.

* * *

"_These are the Teez," Tyki explained to Eva as they walked slowly down a hill, Tyki holding one of the butterflies in question on his fingertips while a few others fluttered about him. Eva, much to his surprise, showed excitement for the first time as she reached toward him eagerly, wanting to touch the creature he held. Tyki made a face at her, feeling puzzled by her unconcerned mood about his killing pets. Her hazel eyes were wide and pleading as she tugged on his sleeve, reaching her fingertips out expectantly._

"_They're __flesh eating __butterflies," Tyki put a lot of emphasis on that part, tipping his head to the side as he looked at her, "Are you sure you want to touch them? I've used them to kill people before; they nest inside a human body, then eat it from the inside. It's quite unpleasant."_

_Though Eva didn't seem at all fazed. The pleading expression on her face did not waver, and her reaching fingers didn't tremble in the slightest bit. Tyki's previous perplexed feelings returned. She was so weird. How could she still want to hold the Teez after knowing all that? Whatever. Tyki shrugged it off, giving in and handing a Teez down to her, letting it rest on her fingertips. Joy filled her face as she stared in wonder at the strangely beautiful killing machine, touching her fingers over its wings a few times._

_Tyki couldn't help his smile at the happy look on her face, "Like them, do you?"_

_She nodded, giving him a sideways glance and smile._

_Huh. Tyki chuckled lightly at her answer, shaking his head slightly. She liked flesh-eating butterflies? That was a little twisted._

"_They don't seem to mind you, and they won't hurt you unless I order them to. So you should be fine." Tyki mused, almost to himself, since Eva's mind wasn't on that at all as she placed a small kiss on the Teez, causing it to make a small screeching noise in response. This was weird because that was its own sign of affection. Tyki shrugged this off to, realizing days ago that the more he pondered it, the more the answers would evade him. _

"_Stop right there!"_

_Tyki froze in place as he and Eva stopped in their tracks, turning in unison toward a voice that had sounded behind them. Tyki instantly felt a familiar presence near him, causing his hair to stand on end and his Noah to stir in anticipation even before his gaze caught on the two familiar black uniforms in the moonlight, the silver of their buttons and Exorcist symbols glinting lightly. Eva instantly clung to his side in fear, hiding behind him a little in the face of the two unfamiliar men, who already had their weapons drawn on them. Tyki was wondering why they were stopped, since he was currently in his human form, then he realized that his Teez were still fluttering around them. They kept close to Eva, seeming troubled by her fear as they fluttered protectively. _

_Tyki put a comforting hand on her shoulder, realizing that the two unfamiliar exorcists must have been terrifying for the still-recovering girl. He fought an irritated scowl, but it flashed on anyway as his Noah threatened to leak through his careful façade._

"_May I help you, gentlemen?" He asked in a regal drawl, glaring at them from underneath his top hat. _

_One of them, with a pair of twin blades, hissed at him as he jabbed his weapon in the Noah's direction, "Don't try to fool us! I've seen those butterflies before!"_

"_You're from the Clan of Noah!" his friend felt the need to add the obvious, griping his strange boomerang-like weapon tighter._

_Tyki sighed quietly, feeling even more irritated when they caused Eva to let out a small, alarmed whimper; just a slight hitch of air, but it managed to portray her terror._

"_Could you please lower your weapons? You're scaring her." He growled at the two, still not allowing his Noah to leak out completely yet as he briefly looked down at Eva, who was still clinging to his side, her tiny hands griping his coat._

_One of the men looked over at her, a snarl lifting his lips, "Who is she? Another member of your clan?" he activated his innocence completely, a threatening gesture, "Am I scaring the little Noah?" He said mockingly. _

_Tyki had enough. _

_Making a fist with the other hand that wasn't holding Eva, Tyki hissed, "You're really getting on my nerves." He allowed his skin to go from tan to gray in an instant, the black stigma appearing on his forehead and his eyes going to gold. He felt Eva's eyes on his face, but he kept staring coldly at the exorcists, enjoying the sudden fear in their eyes in the face of his Noah. Eva clutched even more tightly on his jacket, but Tyki needed her to release him for a few minutes; it wouldn't be terribly hard to fight holding on to her, but she could get hurt in the process._

"_Eva. Let go for a second." He drawled at her, clasping onto one of her small hands and tugging it slightly, "I'll come right back, I promise." _

_Eva let out a small, worried noise, out of fear for him or fear for the exorcists he didn't know. Not that he cared. It was about time she saw more of this side of him, realized what she had finally gotten herself into. Tyki grinned in wicked anticipation, slowly removing her hands from his person, sparing her one sideways glance. Her hazel eyes were wide…but not with fear? No, it was more like worry. But…that didn't sound right did it?_

_Tyki-sama…you could get hurt! __She signed to him slowly, her gaze moving over to the exorcists again, who stared back with fearful anticipation and hate._

_Tyki blinked at her with a perplexed expression. That's what she was worried about? _

"_I'll be fine." He chuckled, turning back toward his opponents with his grin back in place._

_Eva stood back and watched, her face making no expressions, as Tyki slaughtered the two men without mercy. They stood no chance against the Noah, and the fight lasted about two minutes. By the end of it, one was on the floor with his blood splattered here and there, his heart and several other organs outside his body and his horrified gaze forever fixed sightlessly on the sky. The other Tyki was even more merciless with. While the man was still alive, Tyki let his butterflies nest in the man's body, then they proceeded to eat him alive from the inside. His screams echoed into the night while Tyki watched with cold satisfaction and a sadistic grin, blood dripping from his hands to the ground. It took not even thirty seconds for him to be consumed, leaving behind only his exorcist jacket, but it had to have been painful. And even then Tyki wasn't done. He waited till they were both dead, then proceeded in the task of destroying their innocence, a delighted look in his eyes as he crushed the glowing bits of matter into dust._

_After this was all said and done, he simply turned back to Eva with the same pleasant smile he usually wore, his skin still the Noah gray. Eva remained in place the entire time, her hazel orbs betraying no emotions as she watched Tyki slaughter two innocent humans, torturing them. Tyki couldn't help but wonder what was going through her pretty little head. Was she afraid? Appalled? Disgusted? She had probably never witnessed anything like that before. Did she know what she was getting into when she joined him? She probably regretted it._

_Feeling a little cocky and the need to challenge her, Tyki held out his hand, the one that was still dripping blood, toward her. The crimson liquid dripped from his outstretched fingertips onto the cold ground, the white fabric of his glove completely ruined._

"_Ready to go now, Evvie?" He asked in a regal draw, smiling wickedly at her._

_Eva, much to his surprise, stared back with steady eyes. Even more to his surprise, she reached out her tiny fingertips and slid them into his bloody hand without hesitation, squeezing his fingers with slight gentleness. That perplexed feeling overcame Tyki again and also relief as scooped her up into his arms and began walking again, happy to know he was still in her favor after that. Eva wrapped her tiny arms around his neck with a light yawn, seeming to have no aversion to touching the skin that had just killed someone. _

_And Tyki was yet again left to his confusion._

* * *

Hello my lovely children! TykiWife here ^^

So. I hope the chapter was satisfactory! Please don't ask who the exorcist guys were…I made them up lol and if there were any other weird things like their being a rose festival in winter…I don't care really xDDD I heard that some roses do bloom then so please don't blow up my comment page trying to be a smartass and proving me wrong Lol so I didn't have time to edit! Please ignore all grammatical errors and such. You guys are all an intelligent bunch of people, You will get it :3

Tyki: Please, my darlings, review this story for me. It would be oh so appreciated.

Allen: No don't! *covers Tyki's mouth* He doesn't deserve reviews!

TykiWife: *stares weirdly* dude. What are you doing here? You're not even in the story yet!

Allen: *pokes fingers together* yeahhhh…but morningnight couldn't be here so I felt the need to stand in for her in her absence…

TykiWife: I would have thought it was _you _who caused her absence, boy.

Allen: Hush! *covers mouth again*

TykiWife: Tyki, now I see why you cover his mouth during sex; its payback isn't it?

Allen: *stares in horror* TykiWife!

Tyki:…and your point is?

TykiWife: Hahahaha does morningnight know you're cheating on her Allen-kuuuun~?

Allen: I-I-I'm not!

Tyki: Why try and lie about it love~? *whispers seductively* She already knows what we do at night

Allen: *screams in terror* noooooooo! Is that why she doesn't feed me my dango on those days?

TykiWife: I would think so ^^

Allen:*pokes depression mushrooms* why would you tell heeeerrrrrr?

Tyki: *holds up hands in defense* its partly your fault. You stole TykiWife's soul from me in a poker game and she said if I told her every time you cheated on her she'd give it back.

TykiWife:….Wait hold the fuck up! You lost my SOUL in a POKER GAME?

Tyki: It's your fault for losing it to me in the first place *nervous laugh* and I got it back so does it really matter?

TykiWife:…no sex for you tonight! *turns and stomps away*

Tyki: Nooooooo! Come back my love! *chases after*

Allen:….*still pokes mushrooms* my dango….im hungry….

Hehehehehe god when morningnight reads this she is going to throttle me, then she's going to give my soul to my former English teacher (she's eviiiiiil!) xDDDD PLEASE REVIEW! I love you allllllll!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Roses_

_Greetings great children of anime! TykiWife here once more with an update :D_

_I keep trying to think up cute little things that can happen between Tyki and Eva…It's really difficult… *pokes fingers together* Help would be lovely….xD but yeah I spent awhile thinking up this chapter, so I hope it will be to your satisfaction my lovelies ^^_

_Love you guys (my few readers of this story hehe)! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Rose festival was in full bloom (pun completely intended) when Tyki and Eva arrived after an hour of walking. It was a quaint little place, not much different from the many numerous other towns they had visited but with more of an air of elegance and gothic architecture. Traces of the Festival were plainly evident; bundles of roses were decorating lamp posts, they lined roof tops, and rose petals had to cover almost every single surface. Not to mention the scents. It was almost intoxicating, the heavy scents of blooming roses as you entered the town onto the cobblestone streets with rose petals under your feet. Clearly the people of this town took their festival very seriously. Those said people were milling about excitedly, filling the streets as they danced and celebrated, while others were selling merchandise.

Eva's face brightened considerably as she gazed around at the decorations and celebrations around her, tugging lightly on one of Tyki's sleeves. Tyki grinned at her enthusiasm, making sure to keep a firm hand on her so she wouldn't get swept away into the crowd. Or rather, to keep her tethered to the face of the Earth, since she was bouncing so much he figured she might float off sooner or later. He chuckled at the errant thought, pulling her to the side of the street and away from all the excitement so she might actually be able to hear him talk. Eva had no problems keeping up with his quick stride even as she gazed off at everything but him, seeming utterly distracted. Tyki couldn't blame her. Everything was extremely bright and colorful and more than slightly wonderful; she hadn't really been a part of such festivals before in her life.

That made him wonder. How many years had she been forced to stand in the background of festivals like this, watching but never able to be a part of anything? It had to sting a little for her. Eva was already looking slightly overwhelmed at everything, her hazel orbs wide with awe. She had to have spent a good few years out in the open and alone, watching events like these come and go without having a chance to enjoy them. Tyki wanted to hit something at the thought while part of him hoped that someday he would finally meet Eva's parents who had abandoned her; the very idea of it made him hide a sadistic grin. How much fun would that be? There was one thing he knew, their screams would echo into eternity once he was done with them.

Still hiding a grin, Tyki pulled them to a stop, turning and crouching so he was at Eva's eye level.

"Now Evvie," Tyki began, tugging lightly on one of her wavy locks to get her hazel-eyed attention, "We need to settle a room in the Inn first before we join the celebrations. You can change your clothes and such there before we go out."

Eva beamed and nodded, her curls bouncing with her movements.

Chuckling lightly at her excitement, Tyki stood straight again. He looked around slightly, searching for any sign of an Inn over the heads of the crowd. Finally he spotted a familiar sign hanging over a doorway; a satisfied smile curled his lips as he kept a firm hand on Eva's and maneuvering his way through the people. Everyone was strangely friendly there; they threw greeting his way and Eva's even he knew very well that he had never met any of them before. Eva smiled at those who spoke to her, but that was as much greeting that she could give in return; Tyki hoped no one was terribly offended, but he doubted it anyway since Eva's cheerful grin could be translated as nothing short of friendly. Tyki gave out a few courteous hellos and such, but that was as much effort that he put into those things. He was more concentrated on not losing the tiny girl attached to his hand.

Finally they broke out of the crowd and reached the Inn, Tyki sighing lightly in relief as they slipped smoothly onto the empty sidewalk. He glanced back at Eva and snickered; in the process of walking through the crowd, she had acquired quite a few rose petals in her hair. She looked slightly disgruntled as she tried to remove the red atrocities from her brown waves, seeming deep in concentration. Shaking his head at her expression, Tyki leaned over and started plucking some out with his slender fingers, trying to stifle his snickers as she let out a hefty sigh and pouted.

"Honestly, Eva," Tyki began in a regal draw, "I think someone purposely threw a handful of petals at you."

She sighed again, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. She blinked, then covered her mouth as if to smoother her already silent laugh.

Tyki rose a brow, frowning slightly, "What?"

Eva reached her tiny fingers up towards his top hat, causing him to lean down to accommodate for their extreme differences in height as she pulled the article off of his head. She held it up to his face for his inspection, grinning mischievously. Tyki blinked as he took his hat back from her, stared incredulously at a rose that had been stuck down in the sash on his hat, almost like a decoration. He clearly remembered that rose_ not_ being there when he had slipped his top hat on earlier that morning and besides, things like that was more of the Earl's style of top hat; he liked the pretty things on his clothing. Tyki, however, preferred a more dignified approach.

Which meant someone had to cunningly slip it onto his hat as they walked through the crowd.

Tyki was aghast, "My God when and where did this happen?" he exclaimed.

Eva laughed silently again, more forcefully than before as she stared at his stunned expression, _I didn't even notice anyone put it there!_

"Me either…" Tyki scratched the back of his head, "I mean, who was even _tall_ enough to reach my considerable height?"

Eva laughed again, covering her mouth with both hands as she shook her head. Tyki sighed heftily, deciding to allow the monstrosity to remain on his hat as he slipped it back on, trying to find his previous dignity. And that wasn't as easy as it would sound, and Eva giggling at him was not helping. Shaking his head slowly at her silliness, Tyki took hold on her hand again and pulling her, still giggling, into the Inn. The room they entered smelled just as strongly of the roses as the festival outside did, which meant Tyki knew by the end of this he would be utterly sick of the fragrance. Plus, roses also decorated the room as well. Tyki fought an eye roll; the people here really did take their festival seriously.

An elderly woman stood at a desk at one corner of the room, smiling friendlily at them as Tyki pulled the silly girl with him up to the counter, trying to get back to his previous nobleman aura he usually carried. The woman didn't seem at all fazed by his new accessory or the petals still lodged in Eva's hair; she herself wore rose earrings and had roses all over the counter. Tyki fought a groan. Damn. By the time everything was all said and done, he would be sick of these damn roses. Quite frankly, he already was. Though Eva seemed very entertained and unperturbed by the flowers everywhere, still simply wearing her cheerful smile as she peered over the counter (her head and neck was the only thing that actually came over it) at the lady.

"How are you today?" The woman spoke brightly to them, pushing a pair of glasses up her nose with her index finger, "Would you like to reserve a room?"

"Yes please," Tyki replied, smiling charmingly, "Just for this evening, if you could."

The woman hummed lightly, pulling out what looked like a book of records and such from a table behind her and flipping open to the day they were on. Tyki patiently waited, occupying himself with the task of retrieving petals from Eva's hair still while he still could. Eva made a face at him, blowing a few lose stands of hair that he caused to fall out of her face. Tyki snickered; she really was too funny sometimes. Ignoring her protests, he ruffled her already slightly messy hair with a gloved hand. He really couldn't help himself. She just made the funniest expressions whenever he nettled her. And it out him in a good mood when they could both be comfortable enough to tease each other.

"Ummm…" The lady was still looking at her booklet when she spoke up, causing Tyki and Eva to pause in their shenanigans to look at her, "We have one room left for today. It has a shower and such…but there's only one bed."

Tyki blinked at her, raising an eyebrow before he peered down at Eva, who peeked back up with a curious expression. It was almost funny how uncomfortable the woman looked, but he wasn't at all fazed, and nor was Eva by the looks of it. Because it really made no difference anyway. They slept with each other (not in a dirty way…perverts) anyway, so was there really any point in wasting a perfectly good room when it was offered. Tyki almost snickered. He could almost imagine every thought that would go through the poor lady's head. Oh well.

"That will be fine." He flashed his canines in a regal grin.

The woman cleared her throat, looking appropriately worried as she wrote down some things in her book, avoiding eye contact. Eva tugged on Tyki's sleeve to get his attention, so he looked down at her with a bemused smile, raising his eye brow yet again.

_Why is she acting funny? _Eva signed, the most possibly innocent look on her face as she tipped her head slightly to the left.

Tyki choked back a laugh, smothering the sound before it could leak out as he stared incredulously at his tiny companion. She didn't even….dear lord the thoughts hadn't even crossed her mind before, so no wonder she didn't look fazed when it was offered up. Did she even know about such things? Eva was far more innocent than he thought. Far far more innocent. Tyki actually felt his face go a little warmer is he looked away, stifling the urge to pull her into his arms protectively to shield her from the wicked world. He could feel Eva staring at his flustered face, but he promptly ignored her and took the key the woman offered to him. Damn he hoped those certain conversations didn't come up soon. He wasn't sure if he was the right person to tell her such things (Noah of pleasure cough cough) and he hoped he could keep that pure innocent mind as it is as long as he can.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman murmured after Tyki thanked her and began pulling Eva away to the set of stairs at the opposite end of the room. He felt Eva staring curiously at him, but he continued to ignore her as they made their way up the stairs to the room.

* * *

"Eh Eva, if you keep bouncing like this you'll get tired out easily."

Tyki fought an eye roll as Eva pouted at him in annoyance, playing with the lace around her neck absentmindedly as they strolled out of the Inn once more. She had gotten a shower and a fresh set of clothes, so she glowed with bright vitality in the mid-day sun; her curls were long and glossy, and she wore a black and violet lacey dress, short enough so it came halfway down her thigh with thick ruffles. Lace was tied around her neck with a violet ribbon, and the bodice fit nicely around her slim torso and waist. Add to that the white thermal stockings and the cute black shoes, Eva was all around adorable. Tyki kept to his usual attire of black, but now he donned a bow tie instead of his usual ascot (idk if that's wat it really is or not, but it needed a name so boom I picked the only thing I could think of xD if im not correct oh well) and he ditched the long coat since it was about forty five degrees out at their current moment, so it really wasn't that bad.

Eva grabbed hold of his sleeve and did the usual tugging as she stared up at him excitedly from underneath her lashes. Tyki couldn't stop his grin as he linked arms with the much smaller girl and began to pull her into the crowd, making sure to keep a firm hold on her so she didn't get lost. Once again they were assaulted by the scents of roses as they travelled through the people, stopping a few times to look at venders and such before moving on to the next. Eva gazed around in slight and silent awe, her eyes catching on the street performers who did amazing stunts and beautiful dances in the street. Tyki made sure to gauge her reactions when they stopped at vendors, to see if she wanted anything there. So far, nothing had terribly interested her, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

They passed by a man holding several bouquets of roses, smiling brightly as he slipped through the crowd. His gaze caught on Eva, and he swiftly pulled out a rose and handed it to her, smiling cheerfully as he handed it to her and said, "A rose for the beautiful girl."

Eva gladly took it, smiling brightly since she was able to give no other reply. Tyki thanked the man politely, giving him a regal smile as he pulled Eva along once more and the man continued on unperturbed.

"Let me see that," Tyki prompted to Eva, holding out one of his slender hands to her expectantly. She handed the flower to him without hesitation, seeming puzzled until he took it and slid it into her curls just above her ear.

"There now," Tyki purred, linking arms with her again, "That looks quite pretty, yes?"

Eva nodded, touching it slightly with one hand and smiling cheerfully. Tyki chuckled when he realized they now had matching roses, while part of him vaguely wondered if the guy who had given it to her had put the one on his hat in the first place. After pondering it briefly, he shrugged it off; it wasn't like the matter was of any importance anyway. Meanwhile, they had already wasted two hours of the day away in the festival. Tyki had made sure to get him and Eva some food and drinks while they walked; luckily not all of the food had to do with roses. But Eva tried some rose tea and had declared it tasted fine, but there was no way Tyki was going to try it.

The sun began to set just as they were reaching the end of the vendors at the festival. Tyki was disappointed because there didn't seem to be anything Eva truly wanted, or maybe she was just pretending considering the argument they had gotten into previously. Either way, if she didn't pick something out, Tyki was doing it for her. He hoped she had a good time while they were there; usually he could tell but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what she was really feeling. Though he had to admit, Eva looked cheerful and fine, if not a little tired. Tyki felt himself grinning again as he took off his top hat, then plopped it on Eva's head, causing her to let out a startled huff of air.

"Having a good time?" Tyki drawled as she looked up at him from underneath the brim of the hat.

She nodded, beaming at him as she tugged the top hat firmly on and skipped ahead a little; Tyki decided that due to the smaller amount of people, it was safe to let go of her hand here. Though he kept an eye on her just in case.

"Pick something out," Tyki called to her, "It's getting dark, and I'm not leaving until you do."

Eva looked back at him with an annoyed expression that was much too cute to do any real damage as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Tyki barked out a laugh, jogging a little to catch up and pinch her cheek lightly, "You're so funny when you're mad."

Eva pouted at him, poking him in the stomach with about as much force as a drifting feather, _I don't want anything!_ Only Eva could sound grumbly through sign language.

"I know, but I feel like getting you something," Tyki replied simply, giving her his best regal grin as he purred, "So humor me."

Eva sighed lightly, causing Tyki to chuckle to himself. So innocent.

They strolled up to yet another vendor who had jewelry, promptly looking around at the merchandise. The setting sun cast an orange glow over all the metals and jewels, making them shine lightly. Eva's gaze skimmed over the items in question, her face smiling lightly as her fingertips touched some, slid over others. Tyki noticed when her gaze finally stopped on something. It had to be the only non-rose related item there; Tyki leaned over the tiny girl so he could stare at it too. It was an earring it seemed. A dragon earring, silver that if worn it would run up the ear with the tail coming out the ear lobe. Eva stared at it with an interested expression, sliding her fingers over the scales. Tyki put his hands on her shoulders to get her attention; she looked up at him.

"Do you want that Evvie?" Tyki grinned.

She shook her head lightly, a disappointed look on her face, _I don't have pierced ears._

"Ah…" Tyki looked up at the woman running the stand, calling out, "Excuse me." When she looked up, he asked, "Do you pierce ears?"

The woman nodded, smiling lightly as she looked down at Eva, who was standing in front of Tyki.

"Is this her first time?" She asked.

Eva and Tyki both nodded, so the woman smiled wider, "Then I can do it for free." She gestured around at her vast selection, "All you have to do is pick out two earrings for me to work with."

Eva looked vaguely sheepish, looking up at Tyki with a pout when she realized he was going to get his way. He smiled charmingly back as he told the woman, "We'd like the dragon over here, if you please."

The woman slid over to them, peering down at the item with vivid green eyes. She smiled, satisfied, as she took the earring out of its box, "Yes this one…it comes with a small silver stud earring for the other side." As she spoke, she gently tugged the tail on the earring, which caused the end to pop out, revealing the sharp point that would go through the ear and connect to the rest of the dragon, "And also, for free, I'll throw in a wrist band with a dragon wrapping around a rose."

"That's quite generous of you." Tyki said in surprise, smiling regally at the woman.

"It's no problem," The woman replied as she sterilized the earrings, her gaze sliding over to Eva, "It would hurt just a little, then it will be over. The earrings have to stay in for a couple weeks, understand?"

Eva nodded.

The woman smiled again, "Very good."

Piercing Eva's ears took about five minutes or more; the woman was very good at what she did. Eva winced only slightly when the sharp objects pierced her ears, but otherwise made no other reaction to the pain. Tyki stood next to her, watching calmly as the sun set just a little more; it would be dark soon. Thankfully Eva had actually allowed him to get her something for her birthday. Tyki grinned in triumph. He always got his way, she should have realized that. And the earrings would look nice on her, plus the wrist band was cool as well, though it was rose related. A dragon curling around the wrist then wrapping around a glass rose; it was actually quite lovely. Tyki couldn't complain, and the price wasn't at all that bad.

"There, all done." The woman said finally, pulling Tyki out of his thoughts.

He grinned at the sight of the dragon wrapped around her right ear, glinting lightly in the sun. It looked nice, just as he thought, "Ah very good," He handed the woman the money, smiling lightly, "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." The woman smiled too, handing him another box, "This has the wrist band, plus some antiseptic you'll need to clean her ears twice a day."

"Yes yes." Tyki replied, tipping his top hat (which he had to take back when Eva was getting her ears done) to the woman, "Have a good day."

"Same to you."

Tyki linked arms with Eva and pulled the girl away, smiling as she waved brightly to the woman behind them. It really was getting dark at that point, and the day participants of the festival were dwindling into the night people, who were much more rowdy as they started drinking and partying. Tyki took this as a cue to start heading to the Inn; besides, Eva looked utterly sleepy, her pink lips opening in a yawn. Tyki had to admit, he was winded too. It had been a long, eventful day. Still smiling, Tyki pulled open the little box he held, and took out the wrist band, the sunset glow glinting dull orange on its surface as he pulled Eva to a stop, picking up her wrist so he could clasp it around her slender arm.

"Happy early birthday." Tyki drawled, flashing his sharp teeth in a wicked smile.

Eva blushed a little, looking down sheepishly, but Tyki could see her smile.

Tyki chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to huff in her usual way as she slapped his hands away and stuck her tongue out.

"I hope you know that slapping provides practically no resistance against me," Tyki snickered, catching both of her wrists with ease, "Your hands are so small."

Eva stared at him with an indignant expression, her hazel eyes filled with irritation as she signed out with some difficulty, _Are not!_

Tyki raised one regal brow at her, his brown eyes filled with skepticism, "You're kidding right?" He took one of his gloves off with his teeth, spreading his fingers out as he pulled her hand out and pressed it to his, so their fingers were spread out with each other and their palms were touching. The action demonstrated the extreme differences in size between their hands, hers tiny and slim, his slender and large.

"See?" Tyki grinned at her disgruntled expression, "My hands engulf yours."

Eva pouted, but her fingers curled down around his, which caused his fingers to curl down in return. He was right, his hand swallowed hers. Tyki dimly noted the warmth of her fingers around his as he continued to hold her hand, pulling them along again toward the Inn. Eva didn't argue or complain, her good mood returning once more as she stared at his hand wrapped around hers, a curious look in her hazel orbs.

Again Tyki decided not to dwell on the thoughts passing through his mind.

* * *

Yes! Next chapter! Woo! xD

TykiWife here children, how are all of you? ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next in will be more interesting. I had to get through all the cute bonding stuff first before any real events could happen, I apologize *sigh*but yes! Eva and Tyki are so cute together 3 Im still wondering how I should make their relationship advance, so what would you guys like to see? If you all tell me enough, I shall go your way instead of whatever I might have planned (unless u want wat I have planned hehehe)

Please review! The ones who have so far, you're so awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Morningnight: Lies…she doesn't love you other wise she wouldn't have taken forever to put up a chapter

TykiWife: ah…look who has returned to my story…^^ shut up I do love them but I was busy!

Morningnight: again…you're in my house. And yea busy with Tyki

TykiWife: I'm not even going to try and deny that xD so how did you like my last discussion room? Hehehe

Morningnight: Why do you still have readers? I've read those…I mean I have been wait….OH MY FLUFFING GODLDFISH I NEED TO GIVE YOUR SOUL TO THE YURK!

TykiWife: No! Don't give my soul to the yurkbeast! *cowers in terror*

Morningnight: My poor poor Allen. *Brings allen to chest and pet his head* How could you do something so oh yea here *hands Allen mitarashi dango* Sorry he got hungry, where was I? Right, How could you put him through something like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! THIS IS WHY YOU LOST IN BLACK JACK!

TykiWife: guessing by the bruises and whip marks on his body, you put him through worse honey so hush! And shut up! Allen taught u to cheat didn't he?

Morningnight: I don't cheat! (unless in poker) You're just jealous I kicked your ass!

TykiWife: yeah whatever! *flings table over*

Morningnight:…..*grabs random pillow and slams it over your head* STOP MAKING A MESS I JUST CLEANED THAT SHITZ UP!

TykiwIfe: but flipping a table over is the only things that shows my frustration properly lol

Morningnight: And me hitting you with a pillow is the only safe way you can stay alive

TykiWIfe:….good point…

Morningnight:…..I'm abusive aren't I?

TykiWife: well, look at allen's battered body and my pillow wounds. Then you will find the answers you seek xD

Morningnight:…..what are you some kind of fortune teller? And *looks at allen for a moment before looking at TykiWife*…..*grabs random pillow and starts hitting TykiWIfe* WHY WOULD YOU LET ME DO THAT YOU MY BELOVED!?

TykiWife: Abuse! *cowers* and I can predict what Tyki wants in bed does that count?

Morningnight: *punches TykiWife* BEACH COME AT ME! And no, everyone knows what Tyki wants in bed…..he's Tyki

TykiWife: Actually he might surprise you…*shudders at memory* and OW! STOP HITTING ME OR IMMA GET TYKI IN ON THIS!

Morningnight: Yea, I don't think he could and Allen are you ready?

Allen: *comes out naked with a bottle of whip cream* Why do I have to dress like this?

Morningnight: So you can distract Tyki for a bit ^^ *turns to TykiWife* I came prepared^^

TykiWife:…..*facepalm* is that where all my whipped cream has been going?

Morningnight: I guess, I really don't like whipped cream so…well Tyki is the one you should be blaming

TykiWife: *flings table over* no sex for you tonight Tyki! *stomps away* Bah!

Morningnight:….*looks at Allen*…PILLOW FIGHT! *starts throwing pillows*

Please review! I love you guys!

~TykiWife


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_*peeks around corner* um…hi everyone…! Lol TykiWife here….sorry for such a late update….I've been busy…with life lol but yeah! Here I am so derp ^^ Hope you enjoy the chapter~_

_Translations:_

_Moya lubov: My love_

_Koneko: Kitten_

* * *

Tyki pulled Eva along as swiftly as he could back towards the Inn they were staying at, frowning as the new crowd outside got rowdier and louder with each passing minute. That was the downside to events such as these; nighttime brought out the less than satisfactory, shady dwellers of the city. All in all, the party people who felt the need to drink, yell, and touch a lot. Tyki wanted them nowhere near the sweet little Eva, who looked more than slightly sleepy as he tugged her along. He could see her precious little eyes closing slightly, her eyelids dropping as she let out a yawn. Tyki fought a grin. She was so cute when she was tired, and she could get grumpy too. There was nothing more adorable than a grumpy Eva. Being as small as she was, she was about as intimidating as a pair of socks, and her scowling in irritation only succeeded in making him laugh.

"Almost there, _moya lubov_," He told her, half chuckling as he pulled her up more and tucked her into his side, "If you want, I can carry you."

Eva yawned again, shaking her head no in a sleepy fashion that contradicted her in every way. Tyki snickered, earning a small pout from his tiny companion, but he didn't argue her further. It was getting difficult to focus on her and the crowd at the same time; more and more of the annoying people were filling the streets in place of the smiling people before. The smell of alcohol was mixing with the roses, and rowdy laughter and cats calls were starting to pop up. Tyki fought a groan as they neared a large crowd of men, whose intentions were plainly not of the appropriate nature by the way they drank and leered at Eva.

Tyki pulled them to a stop, glaring daggers at the men who didn't seem at all scared by them. How foolish. He was debating either allowing his Noah out to scare the living daylights out of them, using his power to plow right through them, or simple taking another route when Eva tugged on his sleeve.

_Tyki-sama,_ she signed, looking worried as she gazed around them, _It's dark outside…_

Tyki instantly tugged her a little closer, cursing to himself. Damn it….he had almost forgotten about that…

Eva had serious fears of the dark. It had taken him about three days of travelling with her to learn, which is why he always had a fire going even when they slept or a light on in their room. He never knew why she had such a fear, but he knew it had a deep rooted meaning she never told him. None the less, he pulled her closer into his side and wrapped his coat around her slightly, shielding her from view. He could feel her tiny body shaking slightly, so he decided just to take the shortest route possible to the inn, which meant they had to go through the group of men.

Tyki kept his gaze ahead as he dragged her along, using his power to take out some of the nearby streetlights; he knew the darkness would make Eva more nervous, but he needed it dark just in case he needed to injury someone who aggravated him. This way, no one could see him do it, and they wouldn't be able to identify him later. Oh, they could probably accuse him even if they could identify him, but with no true witnesses and no weapons on his person, they wouldn't get very far. The thought had a grin twitching on the edge of his lips.

"Hey!" One man shouted right in his ear as he passed by, trying to grab onto his collar, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tyki grimaced at the smell of booze on the man's breath. Ugh. How repulsive, "I beg your pardon, sir." He said as curtly as he could manage, dodging him as he tried to grab on.

Another man pushed closer, snickering away as he stared at Tyki's refined appearance, a sarcastic look on his face. Tyki couldn't help wondering if any of these humans knew he could crush them with simply a touch? Apparently not, judging by how carelessly one man was in grabbing hold of Tyki's arm. Tyki was trying to be controlled for Eva's sake, by his patience was waning, if not completely gone already. He sharply jerked his hand out of the man's grasp, causing him to let out a grunt of annoyance.

One of them finally noticed Eva, who was peeking out slightly from behind his jacket. He reached a hand out, as if to touch her, but Tyki instantly tugged Eva to the side, out of reach; his rage sharpened considerably as he glared at the man as darkly as he was able to muster.

If another even tried to touch her, he would kill them on the spot.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Another laughed close by, eyeing Eva tucked next to his side In the dark, "And maybe share your treats?"

Tyki stopped in his tracks, gritting his teeth as they blocked his path and inched ever so closer. That was it. If they didn't let him through someone was going to die.

"I beg your pardon." Tyki gritted out from between his teeth, his hands clenching into fists on the fabric of Eva's dress; he felt her clutch at his jacket in response. They were frightening her even more, which was absolutely out of the question in his opinion. He forced himself to relax his hand and slid it into her hair, holding her soothingly close to him. So close, he could feel her breath through the fabric of his jacket.

Mustering up his last bit of control, Tyki hissed, "Out of my way; you're scaring the girl." Last chance, and he was done being courteous.

A man in front of him instantly got pissed, getting up in his face and shouting, which causing the smell of his breath to settle over Tyki. The last of the control holding the Noah in place snapped, evaporating into nothingness. With just a thought, he took out ever streetlight close enough to illuminate them, hating Eva's hitch of breath in response but knowing there was no other way to proceed.

"Who do you think you—." The man was cut off by Tyki's hand griping his throat, so hard that circulation was cut off instantly. Smiling coldly, Tyki lifted the man-feet kicking violently-into the air, savoring his choking gasps and ignoring his clawing hands on his arms. Even though he knew the men couldn't see, he allowed his Noah self to show.

Before anyone could move, Tyki told Eva, "Close your eyes."

He didn't check to see if she obeyed, but allowed himself to give into the clawing rage.

The men's screams filled the air, mixing with the laughter and screaming of the other groups, so no one would suspect anything out of the ordinary…until morning, when the sun would shine over the town.

Tyki could only laugh.

* * *

Sheryl Kamelot watched from an alleyway as Tyki slaughtered a whole group of humans effortlessly, having no problem seeing due to the excellent vision of a Noah. He had been patiently waiting for an opening to talk to his brother without interruption, but now he was getting slightly irritated. He now had to wait for Tyki to finish killing people, which didn't bother him at all accept for the fact that it was taking more time out of his busy schedule. At least he was quick about it, though Sheryl grimaced at the blood and gore that was caused. Ugh. That was why he was glad his own power was so concealed; the Teez Tyki used made quite a mess when all they were supposed to do was kill, not eat. Not to mention that when Tyki ripped out organs, he wasn't exactly clean about it.

Sheryl sighed again, leaning against one of the buildings next to him and crossing his arms, taking up a rhythmic tapping of his fingers as he watched the last human drop. Finally.

"Are you quite done?" He called to his brother, raising a brow slightly at the slaughtered humans at Tyki's feet.

Tyki turned and gave him a regal scowl, blood dripping from one side of his face that he quickly wiped away. He looked oddly composed after killing so many people, a calm look on his face as he stared at the mess. After a hefty sigh, he snapped his fingers, a sour look on his face. His Teez multiplied, then set about cleaning up the mess. Sheryl fought a laugh, though a grin slipped on. Ah…Tyki had probably been planning on leaving the humans for the townspeople to find, though that really wasn't an option now. When the bodies and blood were finally gone, all the streetlights on the street that had been taken out were lit once more, illuminating them again.

Sheryl looked over at the other people not too far away; luckily they were all too intoxicated to notice the large group of people suddenly missing.

Sheryl now understood why Tyki wore black; blood wasn't really noticeable on such a dark color. Though the little sprite at his side had been wearing purple it seems, so the same couldn't be said about her. She stepped away from Tyki ever so slightly to look at him, a little bit of blood on one of her cream colored cheeks and splattered on the parts of her dress that had been exposed.

Tyki's irritation instantly slipped away, replaced by almost chagrin as he crouched slightly to her eyelevel and pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket so he could wipe away the bright crimson.

"I'm sorry, Evvie," He apologized to her as Sheryl strolled closer, feeling bemused as he watched him brother with the girl, "I tried to shield you as best I could."

What would always continue to faze Sheryl was the fact that the girl didn't even seem slightly bothered by it, even patting one of Tyki's cheeks with a small smile. She did, however, look wistfully down at her dress, letting out a hefty sigh as she studied the now ruined fabric. Tyki followed her gaze, rubbing one part stained with blood between his own blood-soaked gloves.

"I'll buy you a new dress." He promised.

Shaking her head, Eva stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Sheryl grinned; only two people on the entire planet could get away with that….Road and Eva. She even grabbed the handkerchief away from Tyki's hand, stretching up so she could scrub at his cheek, where the blood was starting to dry ever so slightly. Tyki grunted once, but didn't stop her until the mark was gone and he appeared relatively normal to the public world. After a half second of thought, he slipped off his long coat and placed it around Eva's slender shoulders, covering up the blood stained part of her dress.

"Are you guys finished?" Sheryl sighed, tapping one foot on the cobblestone street, "I've been waiting a long time, you know."

He though he heard Tyki growl, but then his brother replied in a casual tone, "What can I do for you, Sherlie?"

Sheryl scowled. He hated that nickname and Tyki knew it.

"I would like you to indulge in my presence for a just a bit, Tyki-pon," He said sweetly, smiling cheerfully to the dark-haired Noah, "You know you haven't checked in with daddy Earl for a while now. He's getting upset."

Tyki frowned, releasing Eva so he could turn and glare at Sheryl. Oh good. Now he had Tyki's undivided attention.

"And why should I feel concerned?" Tyki drawled, a stubborn expression creeping onto his face as she crossed his arms over his chest, "Since everyone was so busy with their childish plans and troubles, I thought it would be polite not to bother anyone."

Sheryl sighed, shaking his head slowly in annoyance.

"Since when is looking for my lost daughter childish?" He said in a slow response, just a hint of irritation seeping into his words.

"Since the Earl told you a thousand times that she would pop up eventually," Tyki replied in a tone full of snarky attitude, "but you threw a temper-tantrum every time."

"I don't throw temper-tantrums!"

"Mmmhm. That's what you said last time, before promptly tearing our living room apart."

Sheryl let out a hiss of breath, frustration filling his features as he scowled darkly at his brother. Damn it. Why did he always win their arguments so easily? And when had he gotten taller than Sheryl? Sheryl took a deep breath, calming himself. He was getting off topic again, and he told himself that he wasn't going to do that when he came this time since the last visit he had taken ended in a similar way. Damn Tyki for being good at that.

"You need to check in with the Earl," He said pointedly, finding his first complaint for Tyki, "We could use some help finding Allen Walker, you know."

Tyki rolled his eyes, taking off his top hat so he could run a hand through his tussled black locks, "I though the Earl was flipping out on Allen not too long ago."

"Tyki. That was a month ago." Sheryl let out a groan of annoyance, "You see_ this_ is why you need to check in!"

"I could argue that." Tyki muttered under his breath, golden eyes glowering stubbornly at Sheryl.

Sheryl shook his head slowly, glowering right back at Tyki and putting on a stubborn expression to match his. There was no way he was losing this argument again. The Earl was getting slightly irritated that Tyki was off doing his own thing again, but he was too busy to come and summon Tyki himself. Sheryl would have thought that Tyki would jump on the chance to kill more exorcists, but apparently he had more "important" things to deal with. Just like when he had made friends with that little band of miners, Tyki was distracted by the human things he involved himself in. Luckily, Tyki didn't have to hide behind a human façade like the last one, but this one seemed to take up even more of his attention somehow.

Sheryl pinched two fingers together on the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle his overwhelming irritation.

"Just come for five minutes to see if the Earl has something for you to do," He pleaded, "Just to get him off my back."

Tyki let out a low groan, scrubbing a hand down his face as an expression of long suffering passed over his features. Sheryl waited patiently as the seconds ticked by in silence.

"…Fine." Tyki finally agreed, glaring daggers, "But I bring Eva with me."

Relief poured through Sheryl, "That's perfectly fine."

"Great, Eva let's-" Tyki said, turning toward where the girl had been standing…

…But she was gone.

Both Sheryl and Tyki blinked, looking around for the tiny girl that had been there before.

"Eva? Eva!" Tyki shouted, looking around with a scowl that quickly morphed into worry, "Eva!"

Sheryl looked around, surprise trickling into his expression. Wow. They had been so absorbed by their argument that they had completely missed the girl leaving. When had she wandered off? And where? Sheryl scanned the nearby crowds, a frown passing over his features as he saw no sign of the small companion Tyki kept by his side. Though, if someone had approached and snatched her, they would have definitely noticed that…so that meant she walked off on her own.

"_Damn_ it." Tyki hissed, turning to glare at Sheryl, "This is your fault!"

Sheryl gaped at him, appalled by such an accusation, "My fault? How so?"

"It's because of you that I let go of her in the first place!" He hissed, running a hand through his hair again as his gaze travelled over the surrounding area, "I should have known better."

"Why is that?" Sheryl tipped one head to the side, confused.

Tyki shook his head, allowing his teez out again into the air around them, not seeming to care if any humans saw.

"The girl is a goldfish." He sighed, "She's easily distracted; trust me it wouldn't take much to make her wander off."

Sheryl tried not to laugh. He really did. Too bad he didn't succeed.

"Shut up!" Tyki yelled, a furious look passing over his face, "This is serious! She has problems with the dark! Sooner or later she will notice it again after whatever distraction she had wears off and she's going to be petrified!"

Sheryl sobered instantly, studying his brother's expression. Tyki looked seriously worried mixed in with all that anger, not to mention that he was right. Not that Sheryl would admit it, but he kind of liked the small girl and he himself was feeling a bit worried too. There were more than a few shady people out and about at that moment, and Eva was easy prey. Easy prey that also did not have the ability to scream

His worry tripled.

"Okay, you're right," He agreed, "Let's find her with your teez."

* * *

Eva sighed lightly as she watched Tyki and Sheryl argued for probably the fifth time she had seen them together. Sheryl was a relatively nice person for a Noah, and in some ways he was like Tyki. Tall, dark haired and regal. Though his features were not nearly as neat and refined like Tyki's. Sheryl's features were more elongated, sharper in a way that gave him a feel of royalty that was intimidating at moments. He barely paid Eva any mind, which she appreciated at times, but it hurt her feels at moments. Was she really so insignificant? However much it bothered her, though, she wouldn't dwell on it; all she could do was patiently wait for the argument to end, though she felt like the night was not going to end up at the Inn like they planned.

Eva yawned again, quietly so she didn't interrupt the two quarrelling brothers. She really was getting tired. And she was having some issues trying to ignore the looming darkness around them; she shivered, focusing on the light yellow glow casted by the street lights instead of the curling shadows in all other places. She didn't like the dark. She had always hated it when she had to sleep out at night in the dark, where you can see nothing, not even a hand in front of your face. Creatures came out in the dark. Creatures and other things that frightened her.

Eva was about to do what she usually did to get Tyki's attention: tug on his sleeve. But before she could even lift her hand, a soft sound came from behind her, in an alleyway.

"_Meow_…"

Eva blinked lightly at the sight of a small black kitten with white splotches on its face staring out at her, meowing insistently. Without even thinking, she slipped unnoticed away from the two arguing men, toward the small creature. She smiled lightly, crouching and reaching her fingertips out invitingly. _Here kitty_…she tried to project through her eyes, tapping her fingers on the ground invitingly. The kitten meowed again, its tail flicking back and forth playfully as it took a few steps closer, only to skip a few steps back. Eva reached one hand out again, looking back briefly over her shoulder to see if Tyki and Sheryl were still fighting: they were, of course.

She turned her attention back to the cat, taking a few steps closer and tapping her fingers again. The cat made and impatient noise, retreating a little further. Eva sighed; they were going to have to play chase, were they? Again, she stepped toward the finicky kitten, pleading with her eyes for the cat not to run off. The streets were no place for such a small, innocent creature. Maybe Tyki would let her keep it? She shook her head a little at the thought, feeling a little wistful. Keeping a cat along with them on their travels would be near impossible. Even so, she was going to at least give the cat a home before she left.

_Come on, koneko_…She though again, stepping closer.

Much to her dismay, the kitten turned and bounded down the alleyway, out of sight. Eyes widening with panic, Eva didn't hesitate to get up from her crouch and follow close after, temporarily distracted from her fear of the dark.

The kitten seemed to be having a lovely time playing cat and mouse, leading Eva through the alleyway into yet another, and another until she they were at a dead end in a circle of buildings. Eva finally caught the annoying creature, letting out a triumphant huff of breath as she scooped up the tiny bundle of fur. The cat gave no struggle, only seeming slightly disgruntled at being caught as Eva scratched behind its ears, being rewarded with a purr.

_Bad kitty,_ Eva thought, smiling, _Bad._

It finally occurred to Eva, however, that she was in an unfamiliar area. Looking around, worry slipped onto her face as she realized there were no people here and the streetlights were barely keeping the place lit. The kitten slid from her arms and landed nimbly on the ground, letting out a disappointed kitten sound as she stared up at Eva's now pale face, eyes wide and tail swishing back and forth. Eva looked around, shoulders quivering lightly as she noticed how much darker this road was than the one she had been standing on with Tyki.

Crap. He was going to notice her gone soon, wasn't he? He could find her with the Teez. Eva tried to use this fact to calm her, since the panic was now settling in and she doubted she could move even if she wanted to. The cat and her feet meowed in irritation, parading back and forth in front of her and swigging its tail around Eva's slim legs. Eva reached down with trembling fingers to pick the cat up again, but she stopped short when she heard a noise behind her. She stood straight, freezing in place and not daring to look around.

_Tyki…Tyki…_she silently pleaded, trying to calm herself as she heard a noise again. She mentally slapped herself for even wandering off in the first place as the noise got closer and louder….

"Hey, are you alright?"

Eva jumped a little at the light female voice behind her, swinging around to look for the source.

She breathed a light sigh when she saw a woman step out of the alleyway, eyeing Eva with a concerned look. Thank goodness…she didn't look very dangerous at all. She was pretty, with shoulder length black hair and pretty violet eyes and a gentle face. Eva summoned up a shaky smile as she shook her head no, seeming sheepish. The girl smiled back, stepping closer with a friendly look as she looked around the area Eva was in.

"Are you here all by yourself?" The girl asked, seeming genuinely worried for Eva, "Are you lost, sweetheart?"

Eva nodded lightly, letting out a hefty sigh. Tyki was going to be truly angry with her. This is what happened when she didn't listen.

The girl seemed to feel her chagrin; she laughed, a grin lighting up her face.

"Don't worry, even I get lost sometimes," she offered up comfortingly, "If you want I can take you where you need to go."

Eva beamed and nodded stepping closer to the girl so they were both illuminated by the streetlight.

"I'm Lenalee by the way," Lenalee said in a friendly tone, turning so the light reflected off a silver emblem on the breast of her outfit….

Eva froze in place, fear overwhelming her as she recognized the symbol and more voices came from the alleyway.

"Hey, Lenalee!" A male voice called just as four others stepped out of the shadows, "What's going on?"

Lenalee didn't notice the sudden panic on Eva's face, having already turned before it came through.

"There's a lost girl here," She called, seeming to know the newcomers, "I was just about to help her find who ever she was with."

"Tch," A male growled, coming into the light as well. Eva instantly stepped back, fear budding even more. The man was an exorcist too, with long blue-black hair and a samurai sword on his side as he glared daggers at her. The others stepped in beside him: A large man with headphones, another with glasses, and another with a slightly more beefy build and an angry look on his face.

Eva took another step back, shaking her head vehemently as Lenalee turned a confused gaze back on her. Crap crap crap! If one of them even tried to touch her, the Teez would respond automatically and come out to protect her, and she knew that if that happened they would recognize the infamous butterflies for what they were, and she would be screwed. Things were not going well for her. It was at times like these, Eva truly wished she had a voice.

"Oh, it's okay," Lenalee said soothingly, turning to glare at the other exorcists, "Guys, back up would you? You're scaring her. And Kanda! Stop glaring."

Kanda, the black-haired samurai, simply made another "Tch" sound, turning his stare away as the other men stepped away sheepishly, grumbling a little but continuing to throw looks Eva's way.

Heart pounding, Eva shook her head again, taking a few more steps away toward an alleyway behind her. She would rather get more lost then be around the exorcists anymore.

"It's okay!" Lenalee promised with a smile, taking another step in Eva's direction and reaching a hand out to touch her arm.

_No. No!_ Eva screamed in her head, trying to move back, but she wasn't fast enough.

Lenalee's hand firmly grabbed her wrist.

* * *

_Wooooooo chapter is finally over! ^^ hope my lovelies enjoyed it. Oh and btw if you guys haven't noticed, I have an extreme…dislike…for Chaoji (sorry Chaoji lovers…I hate him *stabs voodoo doll violently*) but yeah things r gonna get real next chapter…derp derp…._

_You guys know the drill…ignore grammatical errors and any spelling mistakes you may come across cause I didn't have time to edit (newsflash: I NEVER have time to edit *sigh*) _

_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! xD_

_Tyki: I would love you too ^^_

_TykiWife: No *puts hand in face and pushes away* you're banned from my chat room!_

_Tyki: *whines* whyyyy?_

_TykiWIfe: I banned you until you learned to stop spiking the drinks of everyone in Narnia with ecstasy! _

_Tyki:….in my defense that was shounen's idea!_

_TykiWife: That doesn't matter *rolls up newspaper and hits Tyki with it* No. Drugs are bad. Bad!_

_Tyki: yes ma'am…._

_TykiWife: Good. If you're good I might give you a sex scene in this story. MIGHT_

_Allen: He's the Noah of PLEASURE-he's gonna get a sex scene whether anyone likes it or not._

_TykiWife: NO! *swats with newspaper* you're banned too until this drug dealing in my Narnia portal is stopped!_

_Allen:….damn it…_

_Tyki:….are we still gonna roleplay tonight?_

_REVIEW~! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Greetings again my lovely children of fanfiction! I have returned to you to present yet another update…*gestures dramatically* yeah I'm a nerd whatever lol so yep! Here's an update. Since I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger (please don't kill me lol) I always do that….i wonder why…meh…lol la la la please enjoy and if you don't… *enters depression corner*_

_(btw I typed all this while sitting on the floor…my ass is asleep…lol…Im a nerd…)_

* * *

Eva fell back with a sharp gasp as the Teez exploded away from her, taking the startled exorcist completely by surprise as everything went into a strange, slow motion. Eva locked eyes with Lenalee, seeing her shock there, her horror, and yes the recognition she had been expecting. The men beside Lenalee let out shouts, yanking her away from the violently raging butterflies with enraged looks on their faces as Eva scrambled back as far as she could, panic swallowing her as the Teez took up defensive position. Damn it! This was exactly what she wanted not to happen! She could tell that everyone present knew exactly what those butterflies were and who owned them, and they activated their innocence in the next instant. Eva's heart pounded frantically in response, the Teez fluttering around her anxiously.

"T…Teez…" Lenalee whispered, staring at Eva with a shocked expression as she took a step back, the men around her assuming a defensive position.

The beefier exorcist made an angry noise, the innocence on his arm activated and pointed straight at Eva as he yelled, "It's a Noah! I would recognize those butterflies anywhere!"

Eva shook her head vehemently, moving further back as she tried to use her eyes to convey the message she couldn't get out; her hands were practically immobile at her side. As she moved, the men moved closer, clearly ready for battle and fight, fight that Eva couldn't even dream of giving. If they attacked her, she would be utterly useless and defenseless. Though she knew Tyki must have felt the Teez activate and would be closing in soon…but would he get there in enough time? Would he have to fight the exorcists? They would hurt him, try to hurt him, she knew that much. She didn't want that.

She kept her gaze locked on the less hostile of the group; the violet eyed exorcist Lenalee. She still hadn't moved from her position behind the men, staring at Eva with an expression of confusion and concentration. Eva gave her a pleading look, trying to convey her overwhelming panic and fear at the situation she was in, hoping the girl would connect the dots and realize that she was human and not Noah, and possible talk her friends down. Her hands were shaking too much to properly sign, but Eva lifted them anyway in a non-threatening manner in the hopes that she could get out a proper message to them since they weren't backing down. All of them reacted with defensive poses of course, but at least they didn't attack her outright…though they still continued to close in.

She started to sign, unsteadily and messily, but signing just the same.

Thankfully, Lenalee jolted in recognition and surprise, taking a few steps forward and saying, "Wait, everyone stop!" Thankfully the men all turned and stared at her, all accept for the beefy exorcist who kept his cold glare on Eva, frightening her and almost causing her hands to stop.

"Lenalee she's a Noah, she has to be!" The samurai hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Lenalee shook her head, continuing to stare at Eva as she whispered, "No she…I don't think she is. I think she's human; at least that's what she's signing at us." She tipped her head to one side, watching Eva's hand movements closely and mouthing the words she was trying to say lightly to herself, "Not…Noah…please…human…" Lenalee shook her head slightly, allowing her gaze to soften a little bit towards the frightened girl, deactivating her innocence, "Back down guys, I don't think she's a threat; she's shaking so hard she can barely use her sign language properly."

Eva nodded, trying to push back her overwhelming terror as she scooted further away. She wanted to go back to Tyki. She didn't want to get into a fight with anyone.

Instead of listening, the one who kept glaring at her snarled, "Then she lies! Only a Noah would have Teez!" He reached out and sharply grabbed onto one of Eva's ankles as she lurched away, trying to bolt and find Tyki and stopping her before she could. Eva hit the ground with a sharp exhale of breath, panic shooting through her as she tried to twist out of the Exorcist's grasp. Instead of letting go, he squeezed harder, yanking her violently towards him. Eva let out a silent scream, tears burning in her eyes as his innocence left a burning sensation on her skin.

"Chaoji stop!" Lenalee cried, trying to grab hold of him but he shoved her away, lifting Eva by her hair and pulling her to her feet. Eva tried to scream again, but no sound came out.

Instead of helping Chaoji like Eva expected, the man with the headphones joined Lenalee, trying to get Chaoji to release Eva as the man, holding her, backed away with an enraged snarl.

"Chaoji," He cautioned, holding his hands out in a non-threatening way, "Let her go, we don't know if she is Noah or not!"

Even more shocking, the Samurai and the one with glasses joined them, staring Chaoji down with steady expressions.

Chaoji let out and angry shriek, "Are you all really that stupid? She's trying to trick us!" He turned and slammed Eva into the wall, causing her to gasp sharply in pain and go limp, tears making tracks down her face.

"Take on your Noah form!" Chaoji yelled in her face, glaring sharply at her as he griped her throat, "Now! Show us what you really are!"

Eva gasped in short, panic filled breathes, shaking her head as much as she was capable of in denial. What would it take to get this guy to understand she was human? She couldn't yell for help, couldn't fight, could do nothing but pray for help to arrive since the Teez had already been completely destroyed by the other exorcists there. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She was trembling so hard that her toffee-colored curls were shaking with each breath, her tears dripping down her face and splattering on the cobblestone beneath her feet. She had never been so scared.

The samurai pointed his sword at Chaoji, giving him a fierce sneer, "Drop her, Chaoji. That's an order from your general. N_ow_."

The one with glasses next to him seconded his words, "And I, as your mentor, order you as well Chaoji. She isn't a threat, let her go."

Their reasonable, cautious words only made him more mad; he pressed Eva against the wall harder, half his body turned toward the other Exorcists and half facing her so she could see the enraged expression on his face.

"Not a threat? Since when have you guys been so fucking stupid?" Chaoji hissed, his hand on the other side clenching into a fist, "Noah's are monsters; they should be treated as such!"

Lenalee gave him a dismayed look, shaking her head sharply as she cried, "But there's a chance that she could be human Chaoji!" She took a step closer, giving him a pleading expression, "What if you're wrong? What if she's not Noah and all you've done is bully a harmless girl? What then, Chaoji?"

Chaoji shrieked, "I wouldn't care either way because humans who ally themselves with Noah are just as fucking worthless as the Noah themselves!"

The others all took a step closer, seeming ready to get violent if need be. Eva continued to stare at Chaoji's face, hurt and terrified as she prayed to whatever god above her that he let her go, or that the others could get her away if it came to that. All in all, she just wanted to go back to Tyki and away from all this violence; she was terrified of Exorcists, terrified of what they would do in their quest to destroy Noah for their so called "God." They didn't care about personal wants, desires, or beliefs. The war was all that mattered, and the winning of it.

"You all can go rot." Chaoji hissed, tightening his hold on Eva until she couldn't breathe, her hands grasping at his wrists as she fought and fought….

Then, blessedly, she heard an all too familiar voice scream, _"Eva!"_

* * *

Some Exorcists were about to die.

The sight of Eva, pinned by her throat to a wall by Chaoji, sent Tyki into a panic and rage more potent than any he'd experienced. He only managed to keep a level head and stop himself from foolishly going into attack because of Sheryl, who held him back. Tyki stared in horror and panic at Eva, sweet, innocent little Eva, gasping for air that wouldn't come as tears rolled down her face. The Exorcists around her, all but Chaoji, took up defensive position around them, innocence activated and ready for attack. Though Tyki had only one target on his mind, one who would suffer unimaginably once Tyki had a hold on him.

But his first priority was to get Eva safely out of his grasp.

"Stop!" He and Sheryl shouted in unison, activating their own powers and staring down Chaoji as he wheeled to face them, now holding Eva by her hair. Tyki's rage sharpened considerably, teeth elongating and hands curling into fists at his side. That man was going to die. He was going to scream like no Exorcist had screamed before.

"Let her go!" Tyki snarled, baring his teeth violently at the Exorcist, "Or I'll make you regret it for the rest of eternity!"

Chaoji swung his gaze to the other exorcists, letting out a shriek of pure rage.

"I told you!" He screamed, "I told you she was a Noah!"

Is that what this was all about? He thought that Eva was a Noah? Tyki gaped in horror, just barely being held back by Sheryl's restraining hand on his shoulder. How could one human being so stupid? Eva was so harmless it was comical! Even if there was some way she was a Noah, she couldn't bring herself to hurt anyone; she was too damn timid. How anyone could find her dangerous, Tyki would always wonder.

"She's human!" He snarled, "She isn't a Noah you worthless piece of shit!"

Chaoji still looked skeptical, griping Eva's hair sharply and wringing a small noise of pain from her.

Tyki was going to murder him.

"If she was Noah she would have attacked you already!" He screamed with unholy rage, "She's human! Release her now or you and all your friends die!"

"I second that." Hissed Sheryl at his side, looking almost equally pissed as Tyki.

That seemed to make Chaoji hesitate, that and all the glares pointedly going his way. He glanced down at Eva with a contemptuous scowl, seeming to try and find a slip in the façade he was imagining, some sign that she was actually a Noah and really was out to trick them. Whatever he searched for though, he did not see. Eva simply looked up at him with wide hazel orbs, looking utterly harassed and frightened. Much to Tyki's dismay and anger, she was bruised in some places and was shaking so hard it looked like she could barely move. Plus it was cold out now and the jacket Tyki had given her earlier was nowhere to be seen, not that he cared.

Right now he was focused on Eva, and the fact that if Chaoji didn't let go of her in ten seconds Tyki was going to utterly annihilate him and his little friends. When it came to Eva's welfare he had no mercy, which meant that when he killed he would not be nice about it. Especially the burly one, Chaoji. Not only was Tyki going to kill him, he would torture the living hell out of him before he did. That exorcist would regret the day he even thought of hurting Eva. There would be nothing left after Tyki was finished with him.

"Let her go, Chaoji." Lenalee said in a firm voice, shooting a brief glance Tyki's way before looking back at the Exorcist, "She isn't a threat and she's human. Let. Her. Go."

Chaoji made an angry noise, shooting a look at Lenalee that screamed of betrayal and hurt. Quite frankly, Tyki couldn't care less about what that worthless little shit was feeling; all he wanted was Eva out of his violent grasp. He readied his Teez, a harsh sneer curling his mouth as he waited, counting down the seconds until their demise. Five, four, three, two…

Chaoji made an utterly disgusted noise, suddenly flinging Eva away from him and turning and stomping back. Tyki and Sheryl moved instantly, both grapping onto Eva and pulling her away from the remaining exorcists. Tyki had her in an embrace in the next instant, his angry expression melting away into concern as he cradled Eva against his chest; she was shaking, her tiny hands grasping onto his shirt as her tears pattered onto it. Tyki felt like his heart was being shredded into little pieces as he made soothing noises and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Evvie, _shhh_…" He murmured into her hair before he pulled her back a little bit and set her down, examining her for wounds; he could feel the exorcists staring at him ( and Sheryl) but he really didn't care, "Are you hurting anywhere, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

He wiped her tears away with gloved hands, hating himself and the exorcists thoroughly. She had a few bruises and he pulled her hair a good few times, but she seemed to be fine other than that. Eva nodded slightly at his question, but didn't answer in any other way than that. She only reached her hands out again to clasp them around his neck, a request to be picked up. Tyki obeyed without hesitation, standing swiftly and holding her close to him; her face pressed to his neck, her tears still falling on his skin.

Tyki turned and glared at the exorcists, who stared back with perplexed looks.

The one with black hair, Lenalee, held her hands up, "I swear none of us hurt her; we tried to tell Chaoji to stop but he didn't really listen."

Tyki sneered at them, "That's all fine and dandy, but the fact still remains that you let him hurt her even after you saw her making no move to attack or protect herself."

The black-haired samurai, Kanda, made a noise at the back of his throat.

"Well, she randomly had Teez with her that appeared when Lenalee touched her," He said sarcastically, griping his Mugen tightly in one hand, "And she had blood on her dress. Call us crazy, but it sort of seemed like she could be one of you at the time."

"Why do you have that human girl with you anyway?" Marie, the tall exorcist with headphones of some sort over his ears, asked slowly, coming up beside Kanda with a perplexed expression.

Tyki frowned in irritation at him, the question ticking him off in a weird way he didn't understand.

"What I do or who I take under my care is my business and my business alone," He relied curtly, just barely resisting the urge to give a snooty response to the man, "Leave it at that."

Sheryl, who was at his left, gave him a meaningful look that Tyki clearly understood. They had wasted a lot of time with this, time that would surely be irritating the Millennium Earl to no end. That was, after all, why Sheryl had come to get Tyki in the first place. No matter how much Tyki wished he could kill some of those Exorcists at that moment, they didn't have the time for it. The thought had him cursing internally, frustration overtaking him before he could push it back. He added Chaoji's name at the top of his to-die-painfully-list, sealing it away for future reference. He decided that he would let Chaoji continue to wonder and worry when he would come for him, which was a form of torture all its own.

He smiled coldly.

"We'll be meeting again very soon." He told the exorcists, just the slightest hint of threat in his voice as the ark gate opened beneath their feet.

Before the exorcists could even move, they were already gone through.

They fell right into one of the hallways of the ark, nimbly landing on the hardwood floor with no problems. Sheryl, instead of walking off like Tyki thought he would, stayed, staring at Eva with a concerned expression. Tyki promptly ignored him, setting Eva on her feet again so he could examine her in the bright light coming from the ceiling lamps and see what damage he couldn't see in the dark. Eva still looked upset, looking down miserably as Tyki took in the bruises on her arms, neck, and one of her ankles. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a little guilt in her eyes too, which utterly baffled him. What had she to be guilty for?

"Is she okay?" Sheryl asked him with real concern in his voice, looking at Eva's wounds as well.

"Just a few bruises, but otherwise she seems fine." Tyki replied, only sparing his brother a small glance before turning back to his tiny companion, "Are you okay, Eva?"

Eva shook her head no, her gaze dropping down to her feet to hide her expression. Scowling, Tyki grabbed her chin so he could tilt her head back up, staring into her deep hazel orbs.

"Eva?" He prompted, using the tone he always had when he wanted Eva to admit something.

Eva sighed, slowly lifting her hands so she could use sign language.

_I'm sorry…._

Tyki blinked at her, confused out of his mind, "What for?"

Eva shook her head again, looking even more upset. Tyki continued to stare at her, confused.

_I'm always burdening you,_ Eva signed with a miserable look in her eyes_, I'm always causing stuff like this to happen. I'm sorry_.

Tyki felt his face soften at her words, a small smile curving his lips as he set on hand down on Eva's hair, "Is_ that_ what has got you upset?" he chuckled.

Eva pouted at him, glaring.

That only succeeded in making Tyki laugh harder, and he tussled her curls lightly with one hand, making her let out an annoyed noise.

"It's not your fault, Eva, really." He promised, "I'm not mad at you. Okay? So stop sulking."

Eva pouted lightly at his words, but couldn't seem to bring herself to argue. She only looked down again, still seeming troubled as she reached her hand out to tug Tyki's shirt. He sighed at her upset expression, but left it alone for the time being as he straightened, giving Sheryl a dry look.

"Want to go see the Earl now?" Sheryl asked, leaning against the wall with a perplexed half-smile.

After a long exhalation of breath, Tyki muttered, "Sure."

* * *

_Why are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Dx Hello again children. I hope you enjoyed my update lol Woo hoo my hatred for Chaoji is showing YET AGAIN xD I always make him a douche in my stories….oh well._

_Yes the shit has gotten real my lovelies. And it will only get more real. Lol derp derp I promise to bring an update soon and yada yada ignore my fail grammer yada yada xD_

_Review? Please? Love you guys~~~_

_(This is what happens when I get bored and Mom doesn't let me play kingdom hearts *grumbles*)_

_Tyki: *grumbles* no she doesn't. She's a meanie._

_TykiWife: Don't get mad at me for punishing you for dealing dirty things in my closet *hits with newspaper*_

_Tyki: Abuse!_

_TykiWIfe: You are in no position to talk about abuse Mr.S&M!_

_Tyki: I am not into things like that…_

_Allen: Wow that sounded like an utter lie even to me_

_TykiWife: Well look who is here YET AGAIN *throws table*_

_Allen: what the hell? O.o why are you in such a mood?_

_TykiWife: Causeyou guys broke my Narnia portal!_

_Tyki: Did not!_

_TykiWIfe: Did to! You in your…your….sexy black pants! *hits with newspaper*_

_Allen: Its true they are quite sexy._

_TykiWIfe: And theyre really tight…O.o Woah Hoshino what are you trying to do to the fangirls? Speaking of, did anyone else notice all the ass-shots Tyki had in the chapter where Apocryphos pinned him to a wall (quite suggestively I may add)?_

_Allen: I did! *raises hand*_

_TykiWIfe: why am I not surprised?_

_Tyki: I don't even know why I wear these pants. _

_TykiWife: They look good keep them._

_Allen: I agree_

_TykiWIfe: I was mad when Hoshino got rid of your glorious long hair! She has to at least keep your butt-pants!_

_Tyki: Why are you yelling at me! *throws hands up* I don't control what happens in -Man_

_TykiWife: Well learn to because DAMN it I want an UPDATE!_

_Allen:….oh so this is why you're in a bad mood…_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Hello my lovelies! TykiWife here again ^^ _

_I apologize for neglecting to update for so long...it was partly my fault and partly not...(aka I had crappy parents who didn't let me type, keystone tests, and...I was too busy feeding my kingdom hearts addiction...(Why don't people in the second game hug each other? *cries*)_

_God you guys are all giving me the most excellent, lovely ideas and reviews…..I might die from joy lol_

_So here I am. Updating. I hope you all enjoy! :D_

_(btw…I'm listening to Snow Fairy right now….tee hee…inner nerd kicking in! :P)_

* * *

Tyki couldn't stop his gaze from constantly darting back to Eva at his left, dismay slipping over him as he saw her continuously gloomy mood. She kept her pretty hazel gaze down at the floor, but that hid nothing from him. Her emotions could be so strong you could almost feel them sometimes. And he could feel them at that moment; they were the same emotions she always had after a situation like this occurred. She was hating herself big time, and blaming herself for what happened. Tyki didn't like it when she did that, it made him feel responsible for her bad mood, which made him feel like…shit. He probably went through fifty different scenarios to cheer her up already, not that he thought any of them would be effective. Nor did he have any time to try any of them now; he had to go check in with the Earl…oh joy.

So he was forced to content himself with simply holding one of Eva's tiny hands as he pulled her through yet another corridor in the ark. Why had they made this place so huge? And why couldn't they have just beamed into the room the Earl was in? He got really irritated suddenly at how simple such things were yet they couldn't have been acted on in the first place. He didn't like having to do all this walking after a full day of it, and poor Eva looked winded. Through her gloomy atmosphere, he could feel how tired she really was. She had a long, difficult, frightening day and he wanted nothing more than to cheer her up and get her safely to sleep. Tyki could only hope and pray that the Earl's speech would be short and whatever so he didn't have to stay or get involved with whatever bickering his family might start.

Tyki couldn't help but notice how much his though process had changed. It used to be all centered on killing and fighting…but now it was centered on Eva and her well-being. Oh well. He couldn't bring himself to care. Eva was much more interesting than those other things the more he pondered. He couldn't get why she was so interesting, so compelling. She drew him in, enticed him to find out more and discover what was underneath the surface she showed to him. He was either right about her or dead wrong half the time, and that frustrated him. He wanted to know her better, to learn her. Was she hiding some other side of herself deep within where no one could touch it, or was she truly and simply just the innocent little girl she appeared to be? He was terribly fixated on the latter of the two; he wanted her sweet and innocent, and was dead convinced that she was only that.

"Are you listening to me?"

Tyki blinked lightly as Sheryl's loud, exasperated, and irritated voice cut into his thinking process. He looked to his right where his brother was keeping in step with him and Eva with ease, fixing Tyki with a disapproving stare. Oh. Had he been talking? Tyki narrowed his eyes, looking away from him again and focusing on his path ahead; his brother had probably been lecturing him on staying away from home like he usually did, or pestering him to help find Road. Which he had already wasted a good few weeks of time doing despite the fact that the earl said she would turn up eventually.

"I said are you listening?" Sheryl repeated angrily.

"No." Tyki drawled lazily. Why lie?

Sheryl made a noise of ultimate irritation, glaring even more fiercely at Tyki and grabbing his sleeve, forcing him to slow his pace a little bit.

Tyki groaned in complaint, "I thought you were rushing us to see the Earl!" He threw him a disapproving look of his own, "Make up your damn mind."

"I was," Sheryl retorted, giving him an annoyed snort, "But I thought you might want to stop and think a little before you bring a battered Eva in there, and forget to change into your Noah attire."

Tyki frowned at how completely and utterly logic and right he sounded, pulling them all to a stop and glancing down at Eva. Sheryl had made a valid point; Eva had a lot of bruises, and her dress had blood splattered on it. He was in no mood to explain that to his family, nor was he in the mood to take crap for not killing exorcists. All in all, he was avoiding story time with his family completely. And he doubted Eva needed any stress from them right now, the mood she was in and how sore she more than likely was. He felt like a terrible person for not thinking about this at all in the first place.

"Eva," He told her quietly, stooping ever so slightly so he could reach her eye level; he placed a hand on her curls, stroking them slightly, "If you don't want to go with me you don't have to. You can go to my room and rest if you wish."

Eva finally looked up at him, a slight frown turning the corners of her lips down as her hazel orbs stared at him seriously. For a good few seconds, she looked really conflicted.

Sheryl seemed to notice.

"Oh take her with you," He chided lightly, leaning around Tyki to offer Eva a tiny smile, "Just change her clothes and tell everyone she got bruised by falling. If anyone tries harassing her again, they can deal with me."

Tyki stared in surprise at his offer, blinking his gold eyes in shock before looking back down at his tiny companion for her opinion.

"Evvie?" He prompted.

Eva bit her lip, looking down once then up again at his face. Then she nodded and, much to his delight, she reached her arms out as a request to be held. Tyki smiled and didn't hesitate to pick her up effortlessly; as usual she buried her face in his neck, wrapping her slim arms around his broad shoulders. As he held her Tyki concentrated enough to change her clothes with his Noah powers, transforming the pretty dress into a short magenta one that flared out at the bottom, sort of like a pixie dress. Striped stockings appeared on her long legs, and a black long sleeve shirt covered up her arms from underneath the straps of the dress. This outfit was more comfortable than the other one, and only temporary since she would be changing into night clothes right after this little event was done, and as usual Eva didn't protest his choice.

Sheryl nodded in approval, gesturing broadly for them to start moving again.

Tyki fought a sigh, picking up the pace again toward the room where the Earl was; luckily, it wasn't too far away now. If you couldn't tell by the aura the Earl gave off or the lead Sheryl was giving, you could tell from the loud voices coming from the said door. He could hear the twins cackling away along with the distinct sound of the other Noah's in the room. Tyki almost laughed as he heard the slight edge of impatience from a few of them. Annoying them was a task he took very seriously, since they seemed to already extent such courtesies to him. Not to mention the fact that they had been rude to Eva every time he had brought her, which pissed him off to great lengths. He was grateful that he at least had Sheryl's approval of her now, though he knew it wouldn't be long before that happened. Sheryl was a sucker for cute girls like Eva, being the lovey dovey father figure he considered himself.

Changing into his Noah attire, Tyki pushed the door open.

Everyone looked over when he came in, relief showing on a few of them along with the usual mingled confusion and irritation as they saw Eva in his arms. One of them even sighed.

"Tyki-pon~" The Earl sang, in human form and looking completely delighted as he stood from his post in the middle of things, "You finally bothered to show up to one of our meetings~!"

Tyki winced at the tone of voice he used. He definitely sounded too cheerful.

"I was busy," He drawled, slipping over to one of the couches set up and taking up post on it. Eva slipped onto his lap, leaning back so her head rested just below his chin and her gaze sat warily on all the Noahs, "Besides, I wasn't really needed at any of those times."

Eva was nervous, he could tell. All the hostility in the room centered on her wasn't really helping her already terrible mood; she shrank back against Tyki ever so slightly, her head ducking down so she didn't have to look at anyone. Tyki patted her shoulder lightly, though he kept his air of laziness.

"Busy?" Lulubell rolled her eyes at him

"So busy with that _human_." He heard one of his family members snort from the other side of the room, though he couldn't tell which one.

Tyki felt his concealed anger finally starting to leak out, a scowl threatening at the corners of his lips. But before he could get out a snappy response, Sheryl beat him to it.

"I believe we came here to listen to the Earl, not pick on Eva." He snapped, causing everyone to turn and finally notice him.

A collective groan went up.

"Oh great." Someone whined.

"Now Sheryl's siding with him." Someone else complained.

Yet again before Tyki could speak he was interrupted, only by the Earl this time; but this at least caused everyone to shut up and divert their attention away from Eva, who relaxed visibly.

"Now now children," The Earl purred, smiling broadly as he sat back down again, "We have more important things to discuss today."

The irritated mood from before dissolved into a more serious one, everyone fixated on the Earl accept for Tyki who kept most of his attention on the girl he was holding. She was getting distracted again, contenting herself with playing with the wrist cuff on her arm since what the Earl was talking about didn't really concern her. Nor did it concern Tyki, if he was being truly honest. No one asked for his opinion anyway, nor did they ever confide in his for strategic advice so he couldn't understand why they even wanted him here in the first place. They were just being pouty and complaining because they were irritated about him taking Eva with him everywhere; it wasn't like he hadn't gone long periods of time without checking in before, because he certainly had. Again, they were just being immature.

"Allen Walker has still not been located," The Earl said with a sad look on his face when Tyki was focusing again, "And by the looks of it, he still hasn't been fully possessed by the fourteenth."

While the others all spoke up their own bits and complaints, Tyki leaned over so his lips were at Eva's ear; this way he could talk quiet enough for only Eva to hear him, and her hair would provide nice cover.

"Tired, sweetheart?" He murmured in a feather-light voice.

Eva didn't even jump at the feeling of his voice low in her ear, the warm of his breath. She only sighed, leaning her head ever so slightly so he could see her hands; she learned how to sign in a way that wasn't so obvious, her hands moving ever so slightly in ways that made it look like she was idling twiddling her fingers and such. She and Tyki had mastered the art of talking like this, using these tactics in public when needed and here, with his annoying family.

_Kinda_, She signed, keeping her hazel orbs on the Earl, _But I'm okay._

"Liar." Tyki chuckled slightly.

He didn't have to look at her face to know she was pouting away, _Am not_!

Tyki chuckled again ever so slightly, but quickly sobered; trying to keep his gaze focused on the Earl and making it look like he was paying attention.

"Did that Exorcist hurt you terribly?" He whispered to her, feeling the anger leaking into his voice and making it a slight hiss. He had never really gotten to talk to her about it that much after they left and went to the ark, and he wanted to know how much pain she was truly in.

Eva hesitated just a little, but eventually signed in response, _I'm okay._

Tyki sighed, "That's not what I asked, Eva."

Again, she hesitated; he could almost feel her biting her lip, contemplating her next answer.

_He pulled by hair a lot_, she finally admitted, _and I'm bruised from hitting the ground and such but really, I'm fine Tyki_

His anger flared up again, causing his teeth to sharpen slightly in a tiny snarl_. _Luckily, only Eva could hear him and was paying attention to him.

"That man is dead to me." Tyki growled.

He heard Eva sigh again, and she signed for probably the thousandth time, _I'm fine_.

No she wasn't, he knew that. She needed time to recover from that and rest, but she was being stubborn as usual. It was so confusing how she could be so agreeable one minute and so difficult the next, which brought back the nagging feeling to figure her out. Tyki said no more, but he did reach around and grasp one of her hands, turning it palm up so he could touch the scraps on her palm and fingers, the marks that lift bruises on her wrist. He concentrated a little of his energy on them to heal them ever so slightly, the black and blue marks fading to a dull yellow color and the scrapes turning to light pink.

Eva sighed again,_ Isn't it my job to heal you? _She lightly grabbed his hands, turning them so she could lace her fingers with his and giving them a squeeze.

Tyki snorted lightly, turning her head so she could see his raised eyebrow.

She pouted immaturely, sticking her tongue out at him. Silly girl. She knew he kept her around just for the pure fact that he wanted her there and her healing powers were his main excuse to his family and the reason they hadn't given her the boot yet.

He grinned, then focused them back on the Earl before they were caught goofing off.

"The exorcists still keep searching for innocence and people to use it," The Earl was continuing on and on, not noticing their small conversation at all, "And it is our job to stop them from finding either."

Wisely, who was sitting close to Tyki on his left, made a light sound of irritation.

"But where's the fun in that?" He complained, leaning his head on his hand and frowning, "They aren't much of a challenge at the moment."

As totally expected, someone sitting close to Wisely gave him a light head slap and snapped, "Do you want us to have to expend more energy than necessary for this?"

Much to most of the room's surprise, Wisely fell forward and practically kissed the ground, landing in an ungraceful heap. He screeched loudly, sitting up abruptly with a shocked expression before he fell back again with a stream of curses, his hands holding his head in obvious pain and suffering.

"Ow ow ow!" He cried, sitting up and clutching at his head as he yelled, "_Goddammit why did you have to hit me?" _

He continued to yell and complain, clutching at his head and practically rolling on the floor in misery. The Earl stared at him with a slight pout, shaking his head a little at the dramatic display of suffering. Tyki fought a groan. Lovely. Just lovely. Someone just HAD to hit Wisely, and now he would complain all damn evening.

"Oh no…" Sheryl sighed, tossing the culprit a dry look, "Now you've done it."

"The fiddler activated Wisely's chronic illness~" Someone else sang, seemed quite amused at this fact.

Tyki rolled his eyes. If extreme headaches counted as a chronic illness, then yes. Wisely was indeed chronically ill, and that said illness was activated by hitting whether it's light or hard. The Fiddler's headslap was a key activation for headache land…poor Wisely.

Lulubell shook her head slowly, a bored look on her face, "Why am I related to you strange people?"

"Wisely is the strange one!" Protested Sheryl, giving Lulubell the most indignant look he seemed able to muster.

Tyki had to agree with that. With his strange mind probing powers and creepy personality, Wisely was definitely at the top of his 'people to try and avoid at all costs' lists (Guys I adore Wisely xD seriously lol he's just so fun to make fun of hehe). Sure, Wisely was his nephew and he adored the little weirdo, but he enjoyed his privacy. A lot. And Wisely tended to invade such privacy. A lot. So unfortunately, they were at a mutual agreement that didn't completely satisfy both of them. Oh well.

Wisely was still in his fetal position on the floor, cradling his head with a wounded expression as he stared up at Sheryl.

"You guys are so meaaaaaan…" he moaned, hands buried in his hair as he continued to whine pitifully, "_My head hurts you damn assholes_!"

Tyki gave him a stern frown, his mouth popping open with disbelief as he quickly covered Eva's ears.

"Hey hey watch your mouth, shortness," he said flippantly, with just a hint of teasing in his voice, "Innocent ears are present."

Eva snorted lightly, but didn't remark upon his words any other way. Wisely, however, continued to whine and complain loudly; an exasperated sigh went up, many people arguing over who would have to remove Wisely from the room and all the numerous ways to shut him up. Devit landed a nice slap on the fiddler, glaring along with Jasdevi when the man and question gave them a hurt look in return. For once, Tyki was in agreement with something one of the two twins did; it was the Fiddler's fault, after all. He decided to keep his hands over Eva's ears just in case Widely went into cursing mode again. She threw him a dirty look, slapping his hands away with the force of a drifting feather.

Eventually, Sheryl got fed up with the noise, sharing a long look with the Earl. The Earl in question seemed utterly unconcerned with Wisely's little episode, only offering back a small, lazy grin to Tyki's brother as he hummed a small tune. Uttering a sigh again, Sheryl walked over and grabbed the groaning boy by his collar, holding him still.

"Get ahold of yourself, Wisely." He complained, giving the boy a regal frown.

Wisely ignored him, continuing to whine and writhe, holding his head miserably and hanging loosely from Sheryl's grip.

"Owwwww…" He moaned, "My heaaad…"

"Trying to shut him up is pointless, Sherlie." Tyki called, playing with a lock of Eva's hair idly and yawning a good few times.

Sheryl scowled at the much hated nickname, but kept his focus on Wisely as he continued to try and get him to quiet.

Wisely whined at him, "ughhhhh…leave me beeeeee…."

Sheryl made a noise of pure suffering, seeming ready to go off again, but he was interrupted.

Tyki was shocked enough on his own when Eva suddenly hopped off his lap, heading over to where Wisely was with Sheryl. The shock of all his family wasn't needed, but it was there anyway, all of them turning to gaze at her as she slipped through their ranks before Tyki could stop her.

"What the hell is she doing?" One of his family members snapped as Tyki came quickly to his feet, gazing at Eva with a worried expression

Tyki had an inkling. It was strange, because he had never truly considered it before now, which was utterly stupid because it was such an obvious thing that he should have conjured it up on his own before now. Knowing Eva like he did, Tyki already guessed her plan in one, and he had to admit he was quite proud of her for coming up with it. His family didn't exact like her or trust her, which made him not trust them and he didn't particularly like that. This was a nice way to change that, maybe add a little more trust into the unwilling relationship the others now had with Eva. Tyki had confidence in Eva's judgment, so he stood back and let her go about doing what she wanted, but he remained standing. As previously stated, he didn't particularly trust his family right now, and if any of them even tried to touch Eva he would beat the hell out of them. No questions asked.

Eva walked right up to where Wisely was still hanging from Sheryl's grasp, a curious look on her face as she came to a halt about a foot away. Every eye in the room was on her (accept for Wisely), including the Millennium Earl. He remained seated unlike everyone else, only watching with an expression of vivid interest and curiosity instead of suspicion and dislike. Tyki wasn't sure whether that was better or worse than the latter. He only hoped that the Earl would be in approval soon and remain interested in Eva and her ability.

Eva smiled lightly at Wisely, looking pixie-like in her cheerfulness. With deliberate slowness, Eva reached her hands out and placed them on Wisely's head.

He jumped a little at the contact, his head sapping up to look at Eva with a shocked expression as her eyes closing in concentration. Her hands glowed slightly an ominous blue color, her hair lifting up a little as she channeled her healing ability into her hands. Tyki had seen her do it many times before, helping with his own headaches and whenever his scars bothered him. That's why he felt so incredibly stupid that he hadn't already thought of doing this. Eva's ability was perfect for what Wisely needed, and it would add a nice amount of trust on Eva's behalf where it was truly needed. Already he could see the suspicion melting away into shock and surprise, everyone watching with wide eyes as they waited for her to finish.

It took about a minute, but the bright blue glow eventually faded from Eva's hands. She them drew them away, giving Wisely her best smile as she rocked back on her heels, adorable as hell.

Everyone was now watching Wisely, shock in their expression as they all realized that he was no longer whining in pain or holding his head; he now simply gazed at Eva with a awed expression; he blinked, touching a hand to his temple lightly in surprise.

"It's gone," He said in a shocked murmur, "My headache is gone."

He glanced back at Eva again, who still just offered him a grin and a nod. Wisely, as if he couldn't help it (which he totally couldn't), gave her a grin back.

"Thank you Eva." He told her, ruffling her hair as he slowly stood, shrugging Sheryl off lightly.

Everyone continued to look at Eva for a good few seconds before turning their expressions to the Millennium Earl. It was almost like they were looking for his opinion on the matter, whether he disapproved or approved. Tyki looked over at him too as Eva pranced back over to him again, easily slipping back into his embrace. The Earl continued to stare at Eva with an interested expression, much to Tyki's utter relief, interested and curious. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared off into space. Tyki couldn't help but notice how incredibly awkward the silence in the room was getting; everyone else felt it too, because they dissolved into chatter, talking low and continuing to look between Eva and the Earl.

Tyki looked down at Eva, tossing her his best cat and cream grin as he tugged playfully on her locks. She stuck her tongue out him immaturely, giving one of his sleeves a pull in response.

"Good job, sweetheart." Tyki praised her after teasing her a bit, his grin softening into one of pride instead of mischief. Eva only blushed a little and looked down, one of her feet idly digging into floor just as she always did when she was embarrassed. Tyki chuckled, ruffling her hair again.

Before anyone else could do anything, though, the Earl finally spoke in a low, fascinated voice and causing everyone to look over at him.

"How very…curious."

* * *

_*peeks around corner* hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ I worked as hard as I could on it…I had the dreaded Keystone exams today (THEY SUCK MAJOR ASS *stabs voodoo doll violently* so my mind isn't exactly in the place I want it to be…at least this came out lol_

_Sorry guys, no chat rooms (my rents are jackasses and yelling at me to finish typing pffft!) so I must depart!_

_Please ignore my errors….REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA!_

_TykiWife_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Hello my lovelies! Tykiwife here with yet another update ^^_

_Sorry if I've been taking a long time to update lol the end of the school year is finally here thank god! *cries on floor*but yeah I've been busy with stuff so I haven't been able to update until now so yeah I apologize to all my beautiful readers and reviewers ^^ _

_BTW imma be posting a poll on my page sooner or later and you guys can decide on whether you want Eva and Tyki's relationship to stay cute and innocent as it is or change lol quite frankly, it doesn't matter to me im having fun writing hehe_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_(btw estimating Eva's height here (since I haven't yet) so I'm trying to guess a good height range for her. Tyki is tall (six three if I remember? Correct me if I'm wrong please) so I was hoping maybe 5"2 for Eva….Idk if that's good or not i not sure where she would come up to next to Tyki….just below his shoulders maybe? Please if anyone can assist I would be happy! ^^)_

Tyki wasn't sure that if he liked the tone the Earl was using or not.

Nor was he sure that he felt comfortable with everyone staring at Eva the way they were, like she was a tiny science experiment open for their viewing…or someone on trial in a court. Even the Earl now had avid interest in her, gazing at her with in eager expression that was way too cheerful to be comforting on Tyki's already frayed nerves. All the gazes ranged from utter curiosity to open perplexed looks, and even pure hostility. Those were the ones who would be hurt first if they kept looking at Eva like that. The small girl in question had shrunk into his side under the heavy gaze of the Earl, peeking out from behind one of Tyki's arms with a nervous expression as one of her hands squeezed the fabric of his jacket. If there was one thing Tyki knew it was that of all the people here, the Earl was the one who frightened Eva the most, not that you would ever hear her admit it. This was why Tyki didn't like checking in, because he knew his tiny companion would be frightened.

Even now, Tyki could feel the anxiety rolling off of her small frame. Her fingers holding him were trembling ever so slightly. Tyki only wished he could remove her from this situation, feeling like an ass since she had already been through so much already that day. He was surprised that no one had seen her bruises yet, and that no one had questioned him on them. But maybe that was a good thing, since he didn't really feel like explaining anything to anyone, and especially not to all these people with violent tendencies (not that he had any room to talk). Either way, he was feeling annoyed, and that made him feel slightly dangerous, which meant the likelihood of him attempting to murder someone in the room was very high.

Instead of dwelling too much on that however, Tyki rested one comforting hand on Eva's glossy curls, caressing them slightly. He didn't want her stressing any more than she truly had too.

"Curious?" Tyki drawled, his tone slightly flat and threatening, "I don't understand what's curious about it considering I've tone you a thousand times she had healing powers." _But you assholes don't listen to me, now do you?_

The Earl smiled lightly, finally taking his eerie gaze off of Eva and turning it to the dark haired Noah next to her. Tyki bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from sneering. Now didn't daddy Earl look all calm and affectionate, like a father embarrassed by his disrespectful child at a family function? God, he hated this family atmosphere the Earl was trying to create for them. The more they tried to suck him into it, the more annoying it got. And of course the only person he could actually get along with in this "family" was MIA; she had been gone for such a good amount of time that she hadn't even gotten to meet Eva yet, and Sheryl was becoming even more homicidal f that was even possible.

The Earl, unable to hear Tyki's thoughts, only laughed, "Indeed that's true, but I've only begun to see the possibilities of this trait." He said in a reasonable tone.

"Such as…?" Tyki prompted with an irritable expression.

The Earl crossed one leg over the other, tapping his fingers rhythmically on his leg as his eyes bored into Tyki's face along with all the others of his silent family.

"Well, all of the Noah are connected," He stated, his expression thoughtful, "So I couldn't help but wonder if in battle Eva can connect to one of us for healing, and use our connections to each other to heal everyone else not in her reach."

Tyki blinked in surprise, his anger falling short at the logic the Earl was spouting as shocked murmurs spread through the room like a wild fire. He looked down at Eva, who now wore a curious look of her own as she gazed at the Millennium Earl with a contemplating expression. Tyki cursed mentally. He hated when the Earl made good sense, and for things Tyki should have already thought of. Though the thought of using Eva I battle for anything at all was not an appealing idea for him; she didn't like conflict, and he didn't like the idea of his family using her for their person gain. Again, this is why he really hated these stupid meetings! Part of his suspected this would happen, a part of him he really needed to start listening to more often. He didn't want her getting hurt anymore, or overworking herself.

"I've never thought of testing anything like that," Tyki hedged, "Since this is her ability and she chooses what to do with it."

The Earl nodded understandingly, turning his gaze back on Eva again with that annoying pondering look. The murmurs of his family quieted down, everyone waiting for the Earl to do or say something. Quite frankly, Tyki was waiting too, though he was willing to wager he was more anxious than everyone in the room put together. Could he really refuse if the Earl told him to make Eva do something she didn't want to do? He was prepared to, in fact he was prepared to kill everyone in this room if need be, though Sheryl and maybe Wisely might side with him. Since Wisely was now looking at Eva with curiosity, and there might even be friendliness there too. Tyki had to admit, though Wisely was a weirdo and a brat, he could be logical when need be.

Finally, though, the Earl spoke and caught Tyki's attention again.

"Do you think," He said, "That Eva might be willing to try?"

Tyki's anxiety spiked as he allowed his gaze to flicker down to Eva, his worry showing through. She looked back up at him with clear hazel eyes, betraying no hint of discomfort as her orbs bored into his face.

"What say you, angel?" He asked her gently, "It's up to you, if you want to try."

Eva frowned a little bit, biting her lower lip as she looked down. Her hand griped his shirt even tighter as thoughts probably went running through her pretty little head. Again, she had the attention of everyone in the room.

After about a minute though, she seemed to make up her mind, letting out a little huff of breath.

_Ok, _She signed, looking a bit nervous.

The Earl, seeming to understand exactly what she said, beamed cheerfully, coming to his feet and extending a hand eagerly toward Eva. Tyki instantly wanted to refuse this, the thought of Eva that close to the Earl appalling him to great lengths. Eva, too, eyed the offered hand warily, the Earl being the most intimidating person in the room to her. Almost instinctively, she cringed against Tyki, her slender hand griping his one sleeve as tightly as she was able. Tyki, fighting his own wave of panic, offered her a light smile and patted her head comfortingly. She knew he would save her if anyone tried to do something bad to her, and that right now the Earl was of no danger to her. Yes yes, she knew that indeed. Now he just needed to convince himself that no one would try anything. And that Sheryl and (possibly) Wisely had his back if someone actually did.

Gaining a minute amount of reassurance, Eva released her hold on him and faced the Earl again.

"It's perfectly alright," The Earl told her comfortingly, offering a cheerful smile, "I mean no harm, I promise."

Tyki couldn't help but wonder how sincere a promise was when it came from the Earl. Yes he knew the Earl was supposed to be a father figure for him and his Leader, but Tyki found himself not trusting that cheerful smile on his face, just as it had always been his entire life. He had never shared the same trust the others had for the Earl. It confused him that the rest of relatives followed the Earl so blindly, since there was so much they didn't know and so much was kept from them. So many secrets. So many lies. Tyki couldn't even begin to decipher half the things the Earl said from fact or fiction. So he decided not trusting anything he said was better than blindly following him like some dotting disciple. But that had nothing to do with the here and now, so Tyki focused on Eva again.

Eva, biting her lower lip ever so slightly, reached her fingers out timidly toward the Earl. As everyone collectively watched, she slipped her hand in his.

The Earl nodded in approval, tipping his head to one side as he examined Eva's nervous expression, which caused Eva to squirm a little in response.

"Now Eva, can you activate your power?" The Earl asked her in a reasonable tone.

Eva nodded once, her eyes staring off into space a little as she concentrated. Tyki found himself even more nervous than before, which wasn't the most normal or comfortable feeling for him. He realized belatedly that most feeling that came along with Eva weren't normal form him, so he shouldn't keep whining about it the way he was. Instead, he decided that concentrating on Eva was a better option. If she showed any signs of distress or pain he wanted to be ready for them and act as quickly as possible, because those were two things he did not tolerate in these circumstances. However much he concentrated, though, he did not see either of these things. As always, Eva only looked deep in thought, her eyes staring off as her hands took on their usual ominous glow. The room was creepily silent as everyone waited to see what would happen.

"Hmmm…." The Earl closed his eyes, tipping his head to one side as if he were concentrating as well, "I can feel the presence of her power. There Eva; can you feel those connections?"

Eva nodded hesitantly, her lips tipped down as she looked at her hand thoughtfully. A half a second later, Tyki felt the familiar warm glow of her power entering his body, washing over his muscles from his head all the way to his toes even though Eva wasn't touching him. He looked up at his family members with an awed look on his face, and saw it echoed on theirs as well as the faint glow of blue emanated from their skin.

"I can feel my body healing," murmured Sheryl, "All the sore parts from the battle today are gone."

Another person in the far corner of the room murmured, "I can feel it as well."

"My body is no longer hurting," Another added.

Slowly, and almost grudgingly, all the others of his family added in their own agreements.

Eva's face stretched in a tiny smile, which caused Tyki to smile as well. He felt like a parent who just witnessed their child do something remarkable, which he kind of had. And he knew that this would soothe a few fears that Eva had regarding his family. She was always wanting to feel useful in some way to them, wishing she had some ability that would gain their favor. Tyki always knew she had such ability, convincing her of it had always been the problem. Little adorable Eva…always so unsure of herself. Tyki belatedly wondered why she was like that, why she always felt like a burden to others and that no one wanted her when that was so far from the truth. Humans were such a mystery to him sometimes, and Eva added new meaning to the term. It was in a way depressing, how little Tyki truly knew about Eva even after spending so much time with her.

He decided to commit himself to finding out more about her, and about her past. She claimed not to remember most of it, but he felt that it was subconsciously controlling her actions and thoughts. It troubled him to think that there was something horrible in her memories that she was blocking out. And that he didn't know what it was. He vaguely thought about asking Wisely for some assistance with that later, since he had all his fabulous mind powers and such. Maybe he could use those powers to see what was hiding in little Eva's subconscious. Again, these were all ideas for later, not for now. Since Eva had already been through a rough day and now she was the center of attention, and Tyki knew that troubled her.

Before he could speak though, Tyki watched a puzzled look slip over Eva's face, her grip on the Earl tightening ever so slightly. Something she saw must have been confusing her, though Tyki couldn't imagine what.

She lifted her other hand and signed slowly, _One of the ties here is severely damaged, but I think I can fix it…._

Before anyone could move or speak, the blue from Eva's hand intensified, a look of pure concentration passing over Eva's face. The Earl's eyes widened slightly, a look of awe and surprise on his face as the air in the room began to shift and swirl slightly. The rest of the Noah started moving and shifting their weigh, letting out little alarmed murmurs as their hair was lifted by some unseen wind. Tyki looked at Eva with worry on his face, afraid of her draining or hurting herself with whatever she was doing. Even her eyes had started to glow the blue color as she continued to stare at her hand in the Earls. Seconds later, the wind began to swirl in one spot in the room, directly in the middle next to Eva and the Earl, moving faster and faster with every passing moment. With a low hum, the blue from Eva's power joined in, creating a glowing mass on the ground slowly but surely. A simultaneous gasp echoed out as everyone watched.

The color slowly intensified becoming darker and taking a more distinct shape. As Tyki watched, he began to realize it looked more and more like a person lying on the floor. A small person, with a feminine form curled up on the floor….

Tyki's eyes widened in shock.

The features on this person began to form: short, spiky hair….a petite face…a slender body wearing a short dress and torn stockings. Then the colors came, blending with the blue. The hair color a dark purple, skin color light umber. Tyki's mind was processing everything but still not seeming to connect any dots. In fact, it seemed like no one else was processing this either. Everyone in the room stood still as a statue, gazing at the small figure on the floor without saying a word or moving an inch. You could almost feel their disbelief in the air, thick and intangible. Because what was happening was truly unbelievable, not even Tyki could imagine this happening. And what was happening…his mind couldn't even begin to think the words, to form the sentences, because the shock was still there clouding everything else out. For once, he was on the same level as the rest of his family. He belatedly wondered if their thoughts and actions had ever been so in sync, but decided to wonder more later.

Finally, after a good minute of swirling and forming, the blue finally dissipated, leaving the very solid and very real looking form of the girl on the floor. It took a few more seconds to hit home, but eventually it clicked with everyone in the room what had happened.

And of course, the first person to react was Sheryl.

"_Road!" _He screamed, rushing forward towards the unconscious girl and practically crushing her in his arms.

The rest of his family stared in disbelief, but they too rushed forward as well, the room suddenly very loud with their loud exclamations of Road's return. Tyki spared Road a few mores seconds of shock and happy disbelief before he turned to Eva. The Earl was just releasing her hand with a kind smile and a low murmur of, "Well done, Eva." He then turned to their tiny family member as well, an overjoyed look on his face. Eva seemed pleased with herself, turning and giving Tyki a cheerful grin as she stepped into his awaiting hold. She was a little unsteady on her feet, but otherwise unharmed by her experience.

Grinning widely, Tyki put his face to hers so his lips were at her ear, "I'm proud of you Evvie; they had been looked for Road for months now."

Eva leaned away so he could see the delighted look in her eyes before reaching her hands out as a request to be held. Tyki gladly obliged, lifting Eva up in their usual fashion.

"Earl? Is she alright?" He heard Sheryl ask anxiously as he picked Road up bridal style.

The earl, still looking bright and cheerful, nodded as he reached out and patted Road on the cheek, "She just needs a little rest after her ordeal. She should come to in the morning."

Sheryl still looked anxious, but he nodded, looking down at Road's still form with an expression of relief mixed with fear. Ah yes, Sheryl knew exactly what Tyki was thinking. It was true that Road could wake up in the morning perfect and whole, but the likeliness of that happening was slim. No one truly knew what Apocryphos' powers did to the Noah body, what long lasting effects it had. There was a chance that Road could still be damaged from the attack. She would still need a lot of rest and recovering even if she did wake up when the Earl said she would. And there was also that off chance that she would want to go looking for Allen whether she was recovered or not. Either way, the Noah family had some dense waters to tread for the next few weeks, which meant total hell for Sheryl. For once, Tyki felt bad for him.

A sudden familiar hand patting his cheek drew Tyki out of his thoughts, causing him to look down at her petite face. Her hazel eyes were staring at him with anxiety, wide and searching as she probably read the worry in his expression. Tyki mentally cursed himself; Eva looked tired, and she had already had a long day. She didn't need him adding on to her anxieties any more, which he was probably doing by staring into space and frowning like an idiot. Sometimes he really forgot to check his expressions, and those expressions are usually what gave Eva anxiety and worry. So he smiled lightly now, putting all his worries at the back of his mind as he concentrated on Eva.

"Ready to get some rest?" He asked her, playfully pulling on a lock of her hair.

She nodded lightly, her eyes still searching his face but she managed a tiny smile as well.

Satisfied that he got her away from at least some of her worries, Tyki turned toward the door, sparing his family one last glance before he pushed them open. Everyone was so distracted that they wouldn't even notice them gone. He was pretty sure they wouldn't bug him for any duties with Road's return, at least not for a little while. But a little while was better than none. Eva needed some peace after the day she had gone through. It seemed like it always happened in such a way; all the excitement was centered in one day, which was so much worse than a little spread over a large amount of time. They both needed a little time to recuperate from the day's excitement.

So he strolled at a steady pace down one of the Ark's numerous corridors towards his room. By the time they were there, Eva was already asleep in his arms. Oh well. They could talk about everything in the morning.

_Hello my lovelies! ^^ TykiWife here _

_I just realized how long it has been since i last updated...and this chapter is so short...*rocks back and forth and cries* I'm so sorry...I've been distracted...by kingdom hearts sadly enough lol_

_but yeah heres my update! I promise the next one will come quicker ^^ Please review guys you have no idea how much that cheers me up xD_

_Love you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Muahhhahaha i told you guys i would be updating sooner ^^_

_Hello my lovelies! TykiWIfe is here with chapter nine! *dramatic music plays* yes I'm a nerd lol a nerd who cant leave her house because of this hot ass weather (the high recorded today was 100. my gamer skin cant handle such heat xD) yeah rentals won't let me walk anywhere, my friend Tiff took my kingdom hearts game (all I have now is the psp one...and im stuck...) so yeah I'm going to do this with my free time ^^_

_muahahaha I used my evil powers to bring Road back ^^ deal with it everyone, it wasnt like Hoshino was updating so I have taken it upon myself lol_

_Anywho, here's chapter nine! Enjoy ^^_

_oh yeah before i forget, thx for the amazing reviews! ^^ really all the help given was awesome, and yes the poll will be up as soon as my internet stops being a butt and lets me make it *violently stabs laptop* but yep! thanks for your reviews~_

(btw...the program im using to type...no auto-correct...so if u see mistakes shhh...i cant english...)

Tyki woke up in serious pain.

It caused him to instantly sit up and clutch at his head, which felt like it was splitting in half. Every single one of his scars hurt unbearably, throbbing in time with his head as he turned so his feet rested on the floor next to his stiffled a moan of pain, resting his elbows on his knees so he could hold up his aching head, feeling quite pathetic despite himself. Part of him was cursing Allen's name for the pain he was in, and part of him was wondering if Allen's actions this particular evening might have been causing it. Either way, he felt like his suffering was Allen's fault. And blaming people for your problems wasn't generally the way he rolled. So he contented himself in sitting in agonizing silence, determined not to wake Eva up when she needed so much rest. His Noah was definently not a happy person, screaming away for blood and death while Tyki wearily pushed those feelings back. God, he was exausted. He was so tired of living like this.

It was thoughts like this he tried not to succumb to when Wisely was around. He didn't want the rest of the Noah to know he was doubting his lifestyle, hating it. But there was only so many years of loss and pain that one person could take, so many people one person could kill before they became weary. Tyki generally tried not to think this way, to let himself think this way or act this way, but right when he was at his weakest those thoughts somehow made their way in. And if Tyki was being particularly honest with himself, he could admit that he was tired of being a Noah. Yes, the Noah memory was a big part of who he was, a part he savored most of the time and indulged in. By that sensation of joy when he killed was only fleeting, briefly there than gone. And somehow, afterward he felt even more hollow. How could he fight something that was so much a part of his nature, so natural and easy? It was so much more painful to resist. Why cause himself suffering when he could give in to his urges and feel that agony gone, if only for a brief moment?

This has been his life for such a long time. Such a big lie he told no one. So why bother stopping now?

Part of him wondered if the others of his kind were feeling a similar pain, living a similar existance. They were all driven to kill Exorcists, to destroy innocence. Tyki always knew their immediate goal was to end this terrible world, to defeate the Exorcists and the Innocence. But what about after that actually happened? What was it that their Noah were reaching for beyond this goal? He had always wondered what it was the Earl had craved from this outcome, what they all did. When the world would be gone, so would their purpose. How had the Earl made the world his enemy, and why? These questions had plauged Tyki for a long time, so of course he wondered if the rest of his family had similar questions or feelings. There was no way he was the only one put out by this, suffering because of this. And even if he was, that still didn't change the fact that those questions did have a solid existance in his mind, constantly questioning the world around him when he least expected it. What was the point of all of this?

They were all lacking something. But what?

Tyki was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar set of hands gently resting on his back, where his scars were hurting terribly. Tyki instantly hissed and jerked away, not wanting to be comforted or consoled by anyone in his self-loathing. He hated this feeling. this unfamiliar feeling. What was wrong with him?

"Don't touch me." He told her in a low growl.

Eva's hands reached for him again, trying to grasp onto his shoulders like she usually did when he got like this. Yes, this had happened several times before in a similar fashion, so he knew that Eva already could sense he was in one of those moods. She wrapped her arms determinedly around his neck, trying to get a frim hold so she could heal him.

Tyki reacted instantly and instinctively, pushing her away and violently flinging himself to the floor in the process as he snarled, "_Don't touch me!"_

Eva looked at him with wide eyes, but her determination did not fade as she stared at him; sorrow mixed with her expression as he sat panting and in pain, his hair hanging in long waves over his face as he cupped it in his hands. He hated getting like this, hated when Eva saw him like this. He didn't want to be pitied or comforted. He didn't...deserve it? No, that wasn't the word he was looking for. Or was it? He didn't have a word in his vocabulary for this feeling, didn't have a term to explain it. It wasn't quite remorse, but it wasn't just self-loathing. It was just a feeling, a feeling he hated to let take over him like this, swallow him, engulf him and take over his actions. And it only made him feel even more weary.

He didn't bother looking up when he heard the familiar sound of a petite body slipping from the bed, nor did he look up at the sound of tiny feet on his hardwood floor. He was too tired to fight her now, in too much pain. So he allowed her to gently tug his hands from his face, pulling them down and away so she could cup his cheek in their place. Her hands were cool, soothing on his burning skin. He saw her slide into a sitting crouch on the floor as she pulled his head down to her so it rested on her chest; he could hear her heartbeat right next to his ear, soft and soothing. She placed one hand on his long hair, than on the base of his neck and held him in her usual embrace, her healing powers flooding his body as erasing the pain, but not the feeling he held. No, that remained. Tyki allowed himself to be comforted, something he did very rarely and only to this small girl hugging him. How strange...How was it that she could never understand what he was going through, yet could understand everything?

"You're the only one I can allow to see me so pathetic." He whispered to her in the fabric of her shirt, closing his eyes at the slight sound of her breathing.

Eva only responded by lightly stroking his hair. Tyki felt strange, having the bond between them suddenly reversed. How many time had he comforted Eva like this? Held her when she was sad and suffering? And now she was doing the same for him, just as she always did when he got in a mood. Tyki had never had such a connection with anyone else before, and like he said: Eva was the only one he would allow to see him in such a state. The only one he trusted. She was the only being in this world he knew wouldn't judge him when he got into one of these moods, other than Road, who was the only other person who had seen it (but she was unconcious currently). And if he was being completely honest, it felt nice to have someone to turn to every once and awhile when he needed it. Eva didn't seem to mind, but then again there was still so much he still didn't get about her.

"How many times now, Eva," Tyki asked in a low murmur, "Have we sat, just like this?"

Her only response was a light sigh, but it said enough. This was occuring more and more frequently. Did that mean there was something wrong with him, and it was excellerating?

Tyki tightened his hold on Eva, finally feeling his body relax a little more as he murmured, "I don't know what is wrong with me." He pulled back so he could stare at Eva's gentle face with troubled eyes, "Eva...why does this keep happening...?"

Eva, even though she probably had no idea as to why it was happening, simply gave him a small smile, gently stroking one of his cheeks with her hand. Tyki always wondered at moments like these if Eva was wiser than she let on, more mature than she let on. She was so innocent and naive, so full of bouncing energy and childish tendencies. But she had always had a very strong sixth sense, a very good sense of right and wrong which is why she survived for as long as she did on the streets. Her sense of self-preservation was all instinctive, most of her conciousness taken up by worrying about him like this. How easily he kept forgetting that Eva was seventeen now (guessing since they had to keep this permanant question mark above Eva's birthday) and even though she acted like a child a lot, she still had some mentalities for a girl her age. She only acted younger because she had lost out on a childhood, which everyone wanted to get a chance to live. Even he had gotten a childhood at some point. Living out on the street and constantly trying to stay alive, you lose a lot of the good memories kids usually had, and Tyki had no idea how long she had been out there.

If there was one thing Tyki knew, it was that Eva still held a lot of secrets inside of her that he was pretty sure she herself didn't know about. She was showing more and more inhuman traits, and he wasn't sure if that was comforting or not. What did it mean?

Tyki let out a tired sigh, leaning forward so his head rested on one of Eva's slender shoulders. Great. Now the exaustion was setting in. Always following the pain came the drained feeling, which meant rest was sure to follow, just like all the other times this had happened.

"I'm tired." He told Eva in a low tone, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Eva helped his as much as her tiny body was able, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him stand. Tyki felt himself smile a litte. Though he appreciated her effort, he was a pretty heavy man (all muscles baby ^^) and Eva was really small, so her assistance didn't really make much of a difference. But it was sweet of her to try. And she did try all the time, tried so hard to help him as much as he helped her. It was the most effort anyone had ever made on his behalf, even more than the people in his family. So much effort she put forth even though her tiny body could only handle so much, keeping him up even as he was simultaneously holding her up. This made him smile slightly more as he eased himself and her onto the bed, sitting on the edge with their feet hanging off. Eva still kept one hand firmly on his bare shoulder, still seeming anxious as her hazel eyes bored into his face and her other hand lightly skimmed his back scars, like she was seeing if they still hurt. Which they didn't; there was no pain left in him once Eva's powers did their work.

"I'm fine," He promised her, resting one hand on her curls comfortingly and pulling her against him, "I'm just tired. We should go back to bed."

She let out a small huff of annoyance against his chest, seeming irritated that he was brushing off this incident so easily, just like he always did. She pulled back from his embrace to pout at him, poking him insistantly on his hard stomach as she continued to hold her troubled look. Tyki fought a chuckle, but he cracked a smile against his will. She was funny when she was angry, so he really couldn't help himself. If it made her feel better, she succeeded in cheering him up.

"I hope you know that you're adorable when you're mad," He told her, pulling her back to him and rubbing his fist gently into her curls.

Again, she let out one of her little huffs of air, but when she pulled back, she was smiling a bit this time.

Almost against her will, she let out a deep yawn, rubbing her eyes blearily as she seemed to fight the exaustion again. Tyki chuckled this time; when she was tired, it was almost impossible for her to escape unconciousness for any length of time. Tyki decided to use this as his strategic advantage, putting one arm around her and pulling her back toward her pillow again before she could protest his nonchalance any further. She let out a quiet sigh, but declared defeat and let him lay her back down on the bed. Tyki slid into his usual place beside her, inhaling her familiar scent as he pulled the covers over them both. As he listened to her breathing go quiet and steady, he couldn't help but muse how frowned upon their relationship would be in the noble society. He and Eva weren't related, but they had a close contact relationship. He hugged her, held her; hell, they even slept in the same bed (not sexually god you perverts! *whacks with rolled up newspaper*). Most would be horriefied by this. Tyki was well aware that nothing in their relationship was normal, but he fully intended in keeping it that way. Because everything was perfect as it was, peaceful and calming for both of them. He really lost interest in what society thought of him a long time ago. If they wanted to hate him, then by all means let them. Just a few more people on his steadily growing list of enemies.

He began to steadily wonder what his family intended to do now that they knew of Eva's powers, if they intended to use her in battle or to simply ignore her as they always did. Either way, he was pretty sure he would be annoyed. His little protective streak was showing, and growing stronger by the moment. He fully intended to keep Eva out of this stupid war, away from the violence and the stupidity of Exorcists. SHe had already had a big enough glimpse into such violence earlier that day, and that was enough for Tyki. And he fully intended to get revenge on the Exorcist who caused it. He hurt something important to Tyki, something precious. It disgusted Tyki that the man was still out there walking and alive, healthy and whole. He knew that Eva would try to talk him out of doing something dangerous, but he fully intended in making that man suffer. It was in his nature after all.

Before his homicidal tendencies could kick in, Eva rolled over and snuggled closer to him, letting out her usual light snores as she settled against Tyki's chest, much like a small cat would. Tyki smiled lightly, pulling the covers more snuggly around her as he continued to listen to her light snoring. He wondered if at some point he held a smiliar innocenc in him, a childlike sense of security. He wondered if she dreamed and if so, what she dreamed about, With her life, he doubte that calm and undisturbed sleep was rare, so maybe these were the only chances she had to get a good rest? She was so fragile, She was only about Road's height, coming up a few inches past his elbows; it was a few inches taller than Road. That probably had to do with malnourishment (yes magical person who gave me a long review. I am using your awesome advice thank you ^^) and lack of rest. Tyki hoped in the back of his mind that he could provide at least a small sense of a normal life and help Eva grow to become a strong human being, strong enough to stand on her own two feet. Her happiness was becoming his first priority, and so was her well-being. But it that day came when Eva was mature enough to live on her own with her own strength, would she want to stay with him anymore?

This was his last thought before he too was lulled to sleep.

* * *

"So what do you think of this girl, Earl?"

Wisely leaned casually against a wall next to Sheryl, staring down at Road's still-unconcious body with troubled expressisons. The Earl was on the other side, sitting regally in a chair as he examined Road for any external injuries, a concentrating look on his face. It had been a good few hours since Road had come back due to Eva's intese powers, and morning was arriving soon so they were all intincipating Road waking up. Wisely wasn't quite sure whether she would be fine or not, having felt nothing from her mind but that was normal due to her unconcious state. She had taken a hefty blow from Apocryphos, so they were all hoping there was no permanant damage left on her powers or Noah memory. Because that would really suck. There was a ton of stress they all were already carrying with the return of the Fourteenth breathing down their necks, so an injured family member was the last thing they needed in this war. The Earl knew that, whic his why they were looking over Road for any signs of these said things. They had been standing there for what, seven hours already? Wisely wouldn't say his feet hurt because he was a Noah (Noah's feet don't hurt pfft lol) but he had nothing to do standing there. He felt useless sitting around.

The Earl looked up when he spoke, sparing him only a quick glance, "Who, Road?"

Wisely rolled his eyes, "No. Eva."

The Earl let out a slight sound of understanding, finally looking up and sparing them all any more than a side glance, "Ahh yes," He mused, tapping his fingers ryhthmically on the side of Road's bed, "This is a very interesting situation, don't you think?"

Wisely let out a light snort. Interesting. That was one word for it. Unfortunately his vocabulary was much more extensive than that.

Sheryl, who was on his left, looked away from Road for the first time all evening, tossing Wisely a sideways look.

"Well, Wiselet," He drawled, using his petname for Wisely. He rubbed a piece of his hair between his fingers absently, "You're the one with mind powers here. What can you see from the girl?"

Wisely sighed as the Earl looked at him intently as well, seeming to just now remember his mind powers. Fantastic. He just loved being the center of attention, and now he was just that. At least he had anticipated this from at least someone.

He folded his arms over his chest, bringing back everything he had read back into his mind as he began his explaination, "That girl has one of the most complex minds I've read. She's just very...well...real." He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly as everyone continued to stare at him, "She does not fake joy, fake concern, fake fear, fake anything actually. She seems to run a lot on instinctal actions, like no one taught her how to lie or act. And even if she tried, its so obvious its funny."

The Earl nodded slowly at his words, stroking a hand thoughtfully on his chin even as his other hand continued that tapping crap, which was steadily growing annoying.

"And her feelings for our Tyki-pon?" He asked eventually.

Ah. Another question Wisely had been expecting.

"She holds a lot of affection for him," He confirmed, nodding his head lightly, "She has a strong attatchment to him, a very _protective _attachement. I have no doubt that if Tyki asked something of her she would do it without queston. Again, everything for her seems to be very instinctive. There's no hidden agenda, no hidden goal for her to gain by staying by his side. I mean, there's not much for her to look forward in her life anyway."

Everyone looked at him when he said that, everyone seeming curious and troubled. Wisely, being the person he was with the power he had, he could already see this reaction coming as well. He himself had felt the same thing when he allowed himself to slip unnoticed into her subconcious, feeling a larger amount of disgust for the human world, if that was even possible. Ah, the wonder of supressed memories, of things so painful that no one wants to relive them again. To be honest Wisely understood that; there was a lot of memories missing from the Noah genes, so he always wondered if they were terrible events they all supressed. It would make a lot of sense, so of course Wisely had searched, But unfortunately, the Noah subconcious was a whole other ball game.

"What did you find out about her life?" Sheryl asked, seeming a little more interested in the conversation as he turned to face Wisely fully. Great. He was going into full concerned father mode.

"A whole lot a shit," Wisely replied gruffily, leveling the eager man with a glare, "And that's all you're getting for now. Knowing you idiots, you'll bring it up in front of her and dredge up bad memories."

A casual mention was all it took, just one of them to slip up and say the words to triger the memories to come back. And that girl didn't derserve to go through that again, in fact no human did. And Wisely actually liked the little girl; she was easy to get along with and again her mind was very real, very straightforward. He liked that. Not that you'd hear him admit it, and thankfully, he was the only one with mind powers.

"Aw does Wiselet actually care about our newest family member?" Devit, who sat almost completely unnoticed with Jasdero in a corner of the room where they were doing God knows what, smirked at him.

"Actually yes," Wisely retorded snidely, giving the twins their own taste of his glare, "The girl helped me out; my headaches suck you assholes."

He heard the twins snort a little, but they made no other noises and went back to playing in their corner.

The Earl decided to put himself back into the conversation flow again, catching Wisely's attention with a chirp of, "And how does Tyki-pon feel for her?"

Wisely tossed him a wry smile at his eager tone.

"Tyki, shockingly, has no hidden agenga on this either," Wisely told them, "And I can't tell you his reasons for his affiliation with her, because he himself doesn't know. And that smug bastard has mastered the art of shielding his subconious." He added in a complaining tone, "So I can't search there."

Sheryl let out an annoyed groan, seeming to feel Wisely's frustrations as he too started up a tapping ryhthm on his arm, "Is there _anything _you can tell us about him?" He almost whined.

.

Wisely sighed, fighting annoyance at their aggravating finger tapping. Didn't they know that things like that got on his nerves?

"All I can tell you is that she provides a level of calm for him," He said eventually, "Oh and that yeah he cares about her, so I wouldn't suggest trying anything stupid because...yeah. Tyki will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat."

Sheryl and, shocking, the Earl, let out disturbed sounds at that imagery.

"Must you bring my manly parts into this equation?" Sheryl said in a pained tone.

"Seriously." The Earl muttered.

Wisely chuckled lightly to himself, a wry grin spreading his lips. Oh how he enjoyed the discomfort of others, "Hey, I'm just saying it how it is."

They fell back into silence again, all of them turning again to stare at Road's peacefully sleeping form. She still had not moved once while they had spoken, only breathing evenly with the occasional twitching of her eyelids. But those were all natural functions of the mind, so it didn't really boost any hope for her to suddenly wake up and talk to them. Since they had gone back into silent mode again, Wisely decided not to dwell on Road's condition like he had for the past few hours, but instead on the little girl Eva who had somehow worked herself into the Noah life. She was definently a mystery, puzzling and hard to understand. She wasn't at troubled by Tyki's killings, that was one thing he noticed, and nor was she disturbed by his butterflies. She even liked them. And humans generally did not tend to have any supernatural powers like healing unless they possessed innocence, but they could all sense she had none and Tyki would have already killed her if she had anyway.

So now they were left with a confusing powerful human. And there was still more Wisely hadn't unlocked yet. He could sense it, something that lurks just underneath her subconscious that he couldn't reack, read, or touch. He had never encountered such a thing before, such a presense in a human. He knew that Eva herself wasn't even aware of it, but it was there. Wisely, being what he was, had a terrible burning curiosity to discover what this big secret was behind Eva, already knowing her past but it didn't quite connect all the dots he wanted. Eva felt like a human, but in a way it felt terribly off. He found himself going over the word over and over again in his mind, repeating it in reference to the girl, but it didn't feel quite right. It was like the right word was there on the tip of his tongue, but the word human kept coming out in its place. It was becoming terribly frustrating, this feeling like there was still so much to the girl they didn't know about. And it was something very important.

"I'm still not sure what she is," Wisely murmured to himself, "And I doubt she knows either."

As though Sheryl had heard every word in his head, he too murmured to himself, "She's quite the mystery, eh Earl?"

"Indeed she is," The Earl replied cheerfully, "But mysteries aren't always a bad thing. I can feel the hint of something more to her, and fighting out what it is will simply be a step in solving the mystery, and there's nothing more fun than that~"

He sounded so gleeful that Wisely and Sheryl rolled their eyes in unison.

"So you're going to let Tyki keep her?" Sheryl said, not sounding troubled but actually a little pleased.

The Earl nodded, giving them both a cheerful grin.

"I think seeing how this will progress," He said with a smooth drawl, "Will be most interesting."

* * *

Lenalee Lee had a lot on her mind.

She was in the training room with Marie and a bunch of new Exorcists in training, absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair as the sounds of fighting echoed against the walls and probably through the rest of the Order. It seemed like the Exorcists were getting younger and younger these days, and that troubled her to great lengths. The youngest person here was named Melanie, and she had just recently turned seven. _Seven_. Even now, Lenalee could see her using her equiptment type Innocence (in the form of a double-edged sword) to fight a boy the age of twelve in practice battle. It was so wrong, forcing children to fight and die in battle like they were tools, simply the weapons the Black Order wielded to win their wars. They were so young, so inexpirienced, They didn't know what to do on a battlefield, how to handle certain cituations. Hell, that had just started becoming children, having a life and a living it. Lenalee certainly did not apporive of this, did not approve of sending kids out to fight Akuma. But then again, no one cared about her opinion.

No one accenpt her brother, and all the people in their tiny family. She knew Komui was hating himself, hating this with a passion. He couldn't even come to watch them practice, because it made him sick to his stomach. He, unlike the other higher up jerks running the order, actually had a conscience and didn't like what they were doing any more than Lenalee did, bringing his objections up to the council many times now, but it never made any difference. They were doing whatever it took to win this war, and Lenalee was certainly not happy about it. It almost made her understand why the Noah hated them so much; she was really hating the Order right now. This was wrong in so many ways, so terrible to do to people and so painful to sit back and deal with. Marie felt the same way, and so did Kanda and the rest. But of course, they were only here to fight, not give their opinions.

And then there was the puzzling thoughts of the girl they had encountered.

Lenalee could not stop wondering about the little human, Eva if she remembered correctly. She looked positively horrified when she realized Lenalee was an exorcist, but she didn't fight back when she was attacked and hurt by Chaoji. Lenalee doubted she could even if she wanted too, she had never seen such an unitimidating being. She was actually cute, and Lenalee liked her from the moment she met her, still liked her. She seemed like a good person to have as a friend, or a little sister. From what Lenalee had gathered, the girl couldn't talk, or else she would have yelled for help to Tyki Mikk when she was attacked. Ah yes, the other part of this mystery: why the hell was she with Tyki? Lenalee had witnessed him perform the most terrible acts of cruelty, seen him kill with out hesitation with a smile on his face. Why would he take in a small, innocent human girl? Much to her confusion, he actually seemed to care a great deal about her, looking positively horrified when he saw her being attacked. Tyki Mikk, a dangerous Noah, caring for a harmless human? It was generally unthinkable.

Or was it? Lenalee let out an annoyed sigh. She hated being confused.

"Still thinking about the girl I see."

Lenalee blinked as she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, turning her head and looking at Marie to her left. He was absentmindedly playing a quiet song with his Innocence, his sightless eyes staring at the fighting kids with disaproval, almost like he could see the atrocities like Lenalee did. She knew that he too did not approve of the use of children, but he knew better than to argue. It was best to stay on the Black Order's good side, so he could help the children and keep them safe, other than getting on their bad side and being dubbed a traitor. Thinking of that made her remember Allen, and sorrow instantly engulfed her, causing her to stare down at her lap and fighting tears. She hadn't seen him in so long, hadn't heard from him, spoken to him. She didn't know if he was alive or dead, safe or in danger, exorcist or Noah. It was absolutely maddening, not being able to protect all your friends the way you wanted to. And Allen had given everything to the Order, his life, his safety, his well-being. He had fought harder than everyone to protect it. And look how they repaid him. So quick to call him a traitor and strip his rights as an exorcist. Lenalee sighed again.

"And now you're thinking about Allen." Marie observed, tilting his head slightly in her direction.

Lenalee glared at him even though he couldn't see it, "It gets kind of aggravating when you do that." When he continued to silently wait for her to speak, Lenalee sighed yet again, "Sorry. I'm just on edge lately."

Marie gave one small nod, speaking in a low voice, "Understandable...we all are, Lenalee." His voice suddenly turned bitter, "Well, not all of us."

They bother turned their heads toward Chaoji as they spoke.

He was the only one who wholeheartedly agreed with the Black Order's choice to bring in child exorcists, even offering to train them and such. It made Lenalee want to vomit, how he droned on and on how it was God's will for them to fight and die for the Order, and to kill Noah without mercy. He was just like the Council, so hellbent on the thought of winning this war. If Chaoji told Lenalee one more time that they had to do whatever it took to kill the Noah, she would drop-kick him out the highest window of the black order (whoops my Chaoji hatred is showing again ^^; sorry everyone *hides CHaoji hate away*). He was getting on her nerves, going on and on about how he was going to kill Allen and Tyki and the rest of the Noah, and trying to brainwash the kids into thinking they'll win God's favor if they die in battle for the sake of the Order and how _noble _it was. The thought of it had her hands clenching into fists on her skirt fabric, her eyes glaring icily at him from across the room.

"He makes me sick." She said in a biting tone.

Marie nodded again, his voice a low growl, "He's going to get every one of these kids killed."

Neither of them worried about him overhearing them, since he was so damn loud when he yelled at the training kids in the room. In fact, Lenalee was seconds away from shoving her dark boots down his throat, or in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"We can't keep letting this happen," Marie said suddenly in a hollow voice, causing Lenalee to look at him, "It isn't right. I can't even imagine these young ones in battle, and Chaoji's shit is making them stupid about it. They'll get hurt, killed. And we can't protect all of them."

Lenalee reached over and took one of his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know," She whispered back, knowing he had no trouble hearing, "What does Kanda say about this?"

Marie tilted his head in Kanda's direction, who was watching the fighting with a disapproving stare as well. Having been an expiriment as well, and with the whole Alma Karma incident, he was probably hating this a lot more than the rest of them. He was intitled to his hate, and unlike them he was a general and he didn't care what people thought of him, so he was very vocal about his opinion. The council hated his guts, but he was badly needed for battle with his new type of crystal innocence, so they grudgingly let him say and do what he wanted. And he did just that, yelling at Chaoji on constant occasions and trying to direct the children away from Chaoji's particular brand of bullshit. Lenalee was grateful that he came back again; they really needed a person like him on their side, and it was better to have Kanda with you than against you. And he had been the last person to speak to Allen, and rumor had it that he still kept in contact through Johnny. He would drop subtle hints as to Allen's condition every so often for Lenalee's sake, and for that she was grateful.

"Kanda wants to shove his Mugen somewhere very uncomfortable on Chaoji," Marie said, a hint of glee in his tone, "I know he thinking of some way to get these kids out of the situation. Master is on his side, so I'm sure they'll think of something. Plus, we have Komui and the science department to back us."

Lenalee almost laughed. Even so, she did smile, "The science department will definently be a big help."

They fell back into silence again, listening to the loud noises of the fighting kids. The lapse in conversation continued for about a minute, both of them thinking back on what was said and probably praying to whatever God that was above them that Marie was right, and that Kanda was going to think of some way to help the poor children.

But the silence didn't last longer than that.

"I miss Allen." Lenalee finally said in a choked whisper, tears forming in her eyes and pattering onto her legs.

Marie gave her hand a light, comforting squeeze.

"Me too, Lenalee. Me too." The hollow tone came back to his tone, and his Innocence song took on a more sorrowful tone.

_Hello my lovelies! I hoped you liked chapter nine...which was still too short but I'm having a massive headache right now and ended up taking out all my anger and hate on Chaoji hehe xD_

_I tried to update faster just for you so whoop whoop here it is! *throws confetti* I really want to get that poll up (and eventually I will) so please wait for me guys! If you really have a strong opinion just review ^^ I kinda want Eva and Tyki to get Romantic *ducks to avoid rolled up newspapers hitting* I really like writing romance . Stupid Romance Novels! But if you guys dont like I can change *pokes mushrooms in corners*_

_I know theres a crap ton of mistakes but my computer is being a butt so...yeah. you guys are intellegent you know how to handle it ^^_

_Please review! I luv you guys~_

_(holy crap just uploaded and saw it was 6,537 words! O.o not as short as I thought whoops.)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Hello my lovelies! Another update from your friendly neighborhood TykiWife xD_

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys kick ass ^^ Imma try to make this chapter as long as the last one just for all you amazing readers *runs around the room like an idiot*_

_So yeah! Imma try to concentrate on this rather than the weird show my friend Tiff has on (Taboo...so...weird...agh)_

_But yeah! Enjoy ^^_

Tyki woke up, much to his usual annoyance, earlier than he would like.

He was grateful for the fact that no sunlight could get into his room, since it was in the very center of the ark which meant no windows. But his internal little clock had somehow synchronized with Eva's, which meant that when she woke up he was also doing the same which sucked becaused his usual waking time (if he had his way) was after ten. Eva, however, somehow always woke up between the times of seven thirty and eight. It amazed him, since even when she stayed up late she still woke up at those times; when he had a late night he generally sleeped in later than usual, but Eva never did things like that. And generally she wouldn't try and wake him up unless they were on the road or they had something important to do. So, thankfully, he could still at least lay in bed for a few more minutes and relax intil Eva got restless and decided to try and get him up. The girl had a lot of energy in the morning, which was the exact opposite of him, and he honestly had never met anyone who was so...awake when they got up. No caffeine, no coffee. No nothing. When he got up, he didn't particularly function well and his mood was grumpy. Eva, of course, was cheerful. She was definitely a morning person. He wished he could say the same about himself.

Tyki shifted his weight a bit, wincing as some of his back muscles protested in responce. Ouch, he was sore. He hoped terrible that his back would losen after getting up and moving around a little, since there were of course things to do today. He was just about ready to leave the ark for another few months and go travelling with Eva again. All this drama had ruined his usual schedule; it was making him more irritable than usual. Yes, he knew he had duties to the Noah but there was seriously nothing new or interesting happening at the time, nothing had changed and they were just doing the same stuff over and over again. Tyki still continued to do his duty and kill exorcists and destroy their innocence, and no he had not come across the heart. No one had, in fact. And yes, they were still looking for Allen with no luck. The only real change that had occured was Road's return, which was all thanks to Eva. Those bastards would seriously have to start treasting her better. But that also made him wonder...how would Road react to Eva? She generally surprised him in such matters, so either she would like Eva or be totally off base with the matter. Tyki really didn't want any more fighting between himself and his family members.

A finger sudden poked him in his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. Tyki fought a grin, keeping his eyes closed and holding himself perfectly still, pretending to still be sleeping. He wasn't quite ready to get up yet, he was actually very comfortable where he was. These few precious moments of comfort were rare, so he cherished them. He thought he heard Eva sigh before her small finger poked his upper arm again, more insistantly this time. Tyki groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. He felt like this was a ritual for their mornings, something they had to do every time she woke up in the same patterns and the same time every time. It was kind of crazy, how similar each occurance was to the last, comical in a way. Tyki didn't know if she found it funny, but he certainly did, in fact it was a constant source of amusement for him. She only got grumpy in the morning when he refused to get up, and she was only cute and funny when she was mad. Teasing her made his day that much more enjoyable. Yeah, he was an ass, but he didn't care.

Eva poked him again, only on his back this time, causing Tyki to let out a muffled sound of suffering.

"Please, let me rest a little longer..." He pleaded into the pillow fabric, but he wasn't sure that she understood.

He heard her sigh again, then the sound of her sliding out of the bed followed by her bare feet pattering on the floor. Tyki fought a chuckle, patienlty waiting for her to try to get him up again.

Sure enough, a few seconds later he felt a familiar set of cool hands grab one of his feet, causing him to jump a little. He felt her tug as much as she was able, putting all her weight into dragging him off the bed...but she didn't move him an inch. He fought laughing, but smirked into his pillow as she continued in her futile efforts. She was just so tiny! Even putting her whole weight there was no way she would succeed, hell there were few people who could move or lift him. Though it was cute of her to try, there was no way this was going to work and sooner or later she would realise that too. But for now she continued to let out complaining huffs of air, poking insistantly at his feet when he still didn't move. Tyki tried not to move, still grinning away, contemplating fake snooring just to get on her nerves. It would make an ass out of him, as said previously, but it would be funny as hell. Diabolical, really.

"Your efforts are futile~" Tyki said in a quiet sing-song voice into his pillow, fighting the urge to evilly laugh.

Eva let go of his foot with a irritated exhalation of breath followed by the sound of her bare feet pattering on his hard wood floor. Tyki fought another chuckle, waiting for her next attempt in the battle to wake him up.

Another few seconds passed before she decided to plop herself right on top of his back, casuing him to let out a low "oof". He could almost imagine herself crossing her arms and sitting there determinedly waiting for him to yield to her demands. Tyki decided to give into his inner wickedness, and began to pretend to snore to himself, the sound muffled by the pillow. Almost instantly he felt Eva poke him on the back of his head, the gesture expressing all her irritation as she sighed loudly. Tyki really couldn't help himself; he started laughing away into his pillow, completely awake now whether he liked it or not, and showing Eva that as well. He could feel her satisfaction, her tiny frame hopping off him again with a relieved sound. Tyki rolled over, still grinning so he could catch her before she got away, pulling her back down so she sat on the bed next to him. She looked at him, smiling again as he pulled her into his lap and started messing up her hair. She protested, but only mildly.

"Alright you little moster," He mock growled, rubbing his fist gently into her curls, "You win, but only this time."

He finally let her go, and she skipped back, sticking her tongue out at him childishly,_ For your information,_ she signed, _I always win._

He really couldn't deny that, so he only flashed a wicked grin. Eva gave him a playful grin, seeming utterly full of energy as she twirled in a circle, carefree as ever. How was she so awake after just getting up?

"So, Evvie," He said in a conversational tone, stretching his arms above his head and wincing at his soreness, "What do you feel like doing today?"

Eva skipped back to him, hopping onto the bed with a happy look on her face so she could playfully tug on a lock of his hair.

_I dunno_. She signed, falling so she was in a sitting position again next to him.

Tyki stroked his chin absentmindedly, wondering if they should just head out without informing his family or stick around for a little bit. He winced at the thought, but he wanted to make sure there was nothing else important to do before they left, since if there was Sheryl would just come bugging him again to do it and he didn't want that. Also ,part of him was curious to see if Road had actually woken up or not. And if she had, he had to introduce her to Eva before they left since Eva had been the one to fix her. Hmm...that was bound to be interesting. Tyki looked over at Eva, who was watching him silently and patiently, with a thoughtful expression. They had been walking out and about a lot, so taking a break might be a good idea so they didn't encounter any exorcists and Eva could regain some strength. Though, again, he liked putting things up to her since it really didn't make a difference to him either way. Exorcists were exorcists and they could be killed, simple as that.

"Well," He began to Eva, "If you want, we can leave this instant and go travelling again, or we can take a break and stay here for a couple days. If Road is awake, you can meet her if you feel comfortable with that."

She debated for a few seconds, tapping one of her slender fingers against her chin with a thoughtful expression. Then she shrugged, looking at him with her usual clear hazel gaze.

_I would like to meet Road_, She signed.

Tyki nodded, running a hand through his thick locks as he stared into space, "Alright we can stay then." He hoped to whatever God above that Road was more reasonable than the rest of his family, "Only for a week though, I don't want the Earl to guilt me into anything durastic. Family time, " He shuddered, "Ugh."

Eva let out a silent laugh, seeming entertained by his horrified look.

Tyki grinned and poked her in one cheek, feigning a terrified tone as he said, "Hey, hanging with these weirdos is seriously exausting," He growled, giving her a playful shove, "Its not funny."

Eva grinned at him, signing out quickly, _Tyki Mikk the mighty Noah is afraid of a little family bonding?_ She tsked lightly with her tongue.

Tyki laughed, reaching over and poking in her side, making her giggle silently, "That's right, and you'd better remember that, runt." he said in a fake stern tone.

_I'm not a runt_! Eva signed indignatly, feigning a pout.

Tyki patted her head lightly, "Of course not love," he purred as innocently as someone of his wickedness could.

She pouted more, which only succeded in making him laugh lightly, leaning over and planting a light kiss on the top of her silky hair.

Eva looked surprised by the action, since he had never done it before, but pleased as she smiled and watched him get out of bed. Tyki yawned loudly, stretching again with a groan. Summoning up a little bit of early morning strength, he used his power to dress himself in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve white shirt. Still feeling tired, he walked over to his mirror on the wall on the far corner of his room, feeling too lazy to do anything with himself and hoping he didn't have to. His hair was a slightly tussled mass, but looking otherwise tolerable so there was no need to do anything fancy with it, and it wasn't like his family was going to complain. His thought process still sluggish, Tyki looked down at his bare feet, contemplating the use of shoes. This was kinda sorta his house right? He didn't feel the need to wear shoes in his own house, and again he was in was of those moods where he felt like being casual. So with a shrug to himself, he turned back to Eva, eyeing the loose fitting night gown she wore.

"Um," He hedged, scratching the back of his head, "What do you want to wear?"

Eva shrugged too, smiling quite adorably. So that left Tyki to decide. Again summoning his strength up, Tyki dressed her in a lacy white dress that was decorated with brown colored ribbons weaved through the neckline and sleeves. It was pretty nice looking, if he was allowed to brag about his own work. With that, he added striped stockings, some of the stripes a dusky pink color that held nicely with the matching brown. She really didn't need shoes either, so he left those out, and her hair seemed nice enough so that was left out too. Actually, she looked quite lovely, like she hadn't just woken up a few minutes before. And thankfilly her bruises from the previous day were starting to yellow and heal a little, though Tyki frowned when he saw the distinct imprint of fingers on her fragile neck. He stepped closer to her and reached out, gently tipping her face up so he could get a better look at them, feeling extremely pissed all over again.

"Do they hurt?" He asked her, sweeping his fingers lightly over the bruised skin.

Eva shook her head no, still smiling. It felt like she wasn't lying, but Tyki wasn't sure.

So instead of pushing it he just sighed, running a hand through his silky hair before turning toward his bedroom door. Automatically, he held his hand out toward Eva for her to take it, and she accepted just as usual and let him tug her along next to him. Instead of just opening the door, he used his powers to take himself and Eva right through it, wincing as his eyes had to adjust to the bright lights of the hallway's hanging chandliers. The plush carpet of the hallway was a weird feeling change next to his cold hardwood floor. Tyki took a right turn leisurely heading down the hallway in the direction of where Road's room, where they more than likely had her; if she wasn't there, then she was more than likely in Sheryl's room, since he was the protective father figure. The thought had Tyki rolling his eyes a little a fighting a snort. Sheryl could get slightly creepy with that sometimes, if everyone was being completely honest with themselves. And Tyki was feeling particularly honest that morning.

A small smile playing on the edge of his lips, Tyki looked down at Eva and drawled, "So Eva, how did it feel to heal everyone through the Earl?"

Eva kept her gaze forward, a thoughtful look on her petite face as she stared off a little bit, _Kinda wierd. He's connected to you guys, yet he felt kind of closed off as well._ She shrugged lightly, _It was just weird._

"I figured as much," Tyki mumbled lightly under his breath, sighing again and rubbing the nape of his neck as he dwelled on what she said. That was about as much as the rest of them knew as well, so trying to get more information through this was pretty much pointless.

"How did you sleep last night?" Tyki asked casually, smirking ironically at the ridiculous conversation topic he choose after last night's incident.

Thankfully, Eva didn't mind; in fact, she just went along with it with no change in her pretty expression.

_Good, but you're a bed hog_, She signed with a hint of teasing sparkling in her hazel orbs.

"Am I?" Tyki asked with the most innocent expression he could possibly muster.

Eva rolled her eyes at him,_ You constantly roll around, take all the covers with you, and you talk._ She covered her mouth with one hand to smother her already silent giggle before she continued,_ And you cuddle, just so you know_.

Tyki blinked in surprise, staring ahead with a fazed expression. He had only known about half of those, like the rolling and taking the covers. He didn't know that he sleep talked, nor did he know he was a cuddler..then again he was the Noah of Pleasure, so should he be really surprised?

"What do I say, just out of curiosity?" He asked her, a perplexed look on his face.

Eva tapped a finger to her chin a couple times as she thought about it, seeming like she was trying to remember before she signed, _Well, I'm starting to think it's your Noah talking, not you._

Well, that was certainly alarming. Feeling a slight anxiety pass through him, Tyki asked, "What makes you say that?"

_You always say things like "Innocence" and "Exorcist",_ Eva explained, her hands a dance of hand signs, _But occasionally you mumble and say things like "Damn it Sheryl" and things of that nature._ Her eye were laughing at him, the edges of her lips twitchy like she fought a smile.

Tyki, as if he couldn't help himself, smiled too, his anxiety fading a little.

"Well just as long as I'm not saying anything dirty or whatever," Tyki mumbled under his breath.

_What_? Eva tipped her head to one side, confusion in her deep hazel eyes.

Tyki coughed once to cover up a laugh before lying smoothly, "Nothing, love."

Eva looked highly skeptical, but thankfully her innocent little mind wasn't truly able to process what he said. That was a relief. That was another thing Tyki liked about her, but it was also kind of a curse in a way. He was slowly begining to realize that there was a lot of, er, "teachings" missing from her frame of mind. To be completely blunt, he was pretty sure she didn't know what sex was, or anything of that nature. He was pretty sure he could drop all the innuendos that he wanted, and she still wouldn't get them any time or know what they meant, but that also threatened that she would try and ask him what they were about, or much to his horror, someone else. Was he the right person to explain all that to her? Well...probably not if he was being completely truthful with himself. Actually, that was the kind of thing a girl would need to explain. Ugh, he really needed to get off this topic before it started inching into other girlie matters that were truly none of his buisness. You see, this is why he needed Road to like Eva: though she may look young, Road was older than most of them and he knew that her frame of mind was right where it needed to be on that level though she pretended otherwise most of the time.

Tyki focused back on walking, realizing that they had just entered one of the main foyers of the ark; picture frames hugged the high walls, intricately carved pillars arched over the doorway that lead down toward the dining room, and another set lead toward a few more bedrooms, which was where Road's was. Tyki turned left toward them, listening closely for sounds of his family close by. He heard muffled talking coming from the end of the hall, where Road's door was firmly closed. Outside of that door, Wisely sat on the floor, rubbing his temples and looking severly irritated. Tyki fought a smirk, keeping a firm hold on Eva and pulling her along and aproaching the boy, wondering what could have aggravated him this time but already knowing it was more than likely Sheryl. Hell, Tyki didn't want to be near him during this time, and by the looks of it Wisely had to spend all night with him. Tyki actually felt a little bad for him.

"Hello there, Wiselet." Tyki drawled, using Wisely's common nickname, "You look like you're in a bad mood."

Wisely looked up at them, his irritated look lessening only a slight bit as his gaze traveled over Tyki, then Eva. He seemed to be annalyzing their moods.

"Your brother," was all he offered to Tyki in a clipped voice, but then it softened as he added to Eva in a curious tone, "Hello, Eva."

Eva smiled hesitately and gave a small wave.

Tyki nooded slowly at Wisely's response, already expecting it. He grinned wryly, leaning against one of the hallway walls and tucking Eva away against his side, "Has Road woken up yet?"

Wisely shook his head, scowling as he rubbed his fingers against his temples, "No and that retard Sheryl hasn't stopped whining or pacing and," He took a deep breath, then slowly blew it out, "He's getting on everyone's nerves."

"I figured." Tyki couldn't help his small chuckle.

Wisely threw him a dirty look, and looked ready to contemplate giving his middle finger as an offering, but his gaze darted to Eva and he seemed to think better of it. Smart of him.

Suddenly, Wisely tilted his head toward the door, putting a finger up to his lips as he pressed his ear against the hard wood. Tyki and Eva exchanged a quick glance at his actions, wondering what he could have possibly heard that made him move. Tyki guessed that maybe it was something about Road, and he was hoping that maybe she had woken up or was about to wake up since everyone had been waiting all night. That was definetly something Sheryl would not have the ability to be quiet about, or he would be so excited that he was too quiet. So Tyki patineyl waited, watching Wisely who still kept his face against the door, looking like he was concentrating. Almost on que, he blinked, suddenly hopping to his feet and pulling the door swiftly opening and slipping inside. Tyki, giving Eva a quick look, pulled her along after and entered the room. Wisely, Sheryl, the Earl, and Lulubell were all crowded around Road's bed, so it wasn't too easy to see what was happening. Tyki decided to stand back with Eva, listening closely.

The first thing he heard was Sheryl whisper, "Road? Honey are you awake?"

Tyki heard nothing but everyone's quiet breathing, so he stepped closer, tapping lightly on Wisely's shoulder to get him to move over a little. Wisely gave him a small nod, stepping slightly to the right so Tyki could look over his niece. Sure enough, her eyelids were twitching, and her head moved slightly to one side. Tyki could feel Eva hesitantly peeking out from underneath Tyki's side, curious and a little nervous. Tyki put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer, comfortingly and soothingly. He was confident that Road would approve of her, so Eva had to feel the same way. She too looked over Road's face, seeming slightly concerned by Road's lack of movement or waking. She looked up at Tyki, tugging lightly on his sleeve and reaching one hand out hesitantly toward Road, like she was asking for permission to touch her. Tyki nodded slightly, curious to see what would happen.

Eva gently laid her hand one Road's, her power activatig slightly and the the faint blue aura travelling over Road's skin. Sheryl and the others threw only a breif look Eva's way before focusing on the girl on the bed. Road let out a light groan, her shoulders shifting slightly as Eva's power spread further, her mouth twisting a little as she moved. Everyone held their breath a little, watching and waiting eagerly, hoping. Eva smiled a little, deactivating her power as Road's eyelids fluttered slightly, almost like they were uncertain of opening. Then, much to everyone's delight, they opened half way, blinked multople times as her gaze tried to focus on the room she was in. She tilted her head slightly, looking confused as she took in everyone watching her, the relief on their faces.

"Road!" Sheryl cried in relief, flinging himself over and falling into a sobbing heap, "My sweet baby!"

Road, still looking confused, looked over everyone as her eyes opened fully, "Papa..?" She frowned to herself, looking more than slightly puzzled, 'How did I get here...?"

The Earl patted her head lightly, looking happier than ever, "You took a bad hit from Apocryphos, Road darling. But you were healed."

Road sat up slightly, and Tyki felt Eva take a step back and hide behind him slightly before he could stop her.

"How do you feel?" Wisely asked Road, examining her over with a calm expression, "Your mind doesn't look damaged. What about your Noah memory?"

Road rubbed her eyes slightly, blinking multiple times before answering, "um, I feel fine." she let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms up above her head like she had just taken a long nap, "Actually, I feel really refreshed."

Tyki grinned, placing his free hand on Road's head in a small pat, causing her to look at him.

"You gave us a real scare, Road." He told her, faking a stern tone. Road, as usual, only gave him a childish grin and sticking her tongue out, just as always like she had never been gone.

Wisely, on Tyki's right, leaned casually against the bed, giving Tyki a significant look as Road tested the movement in all her limbs, looking perfectly fit and healthy. Sheryl fussed that she shoudln't move and save her strength, but The Earl waved off his protest by saying that Road was fine and at full energy, her body completely repaied from the attack so there was no use fussing. Road, finally getting her bearings back, tossed sheryl an annoyed look and added her own agreements with that as she flung the covers off her legs and slid to the opposite side of the bed from Tyki. She stood easily, not wobbly at all as she stretched again, wincing as a few of her joints popped. Tyki stepped back, putting a hand on Eva's shoulder comfortingly and trying to convey his feelings of ease to her, so she would come out. Tyki felt Eva's fingers tighten on the back of his shirt, and he opened his mouth to try and urge her forward, but Wisely decided to beat him to it.

"You're really lucky that Eva was able to heal your Noah memory," He stated quite casually, tossing Tyki a smile as he continued, "Or else you wouldn't be here right now."

Everyone was suddenly looking at Road again, as if to gauge her reaction. Road was blinking, confused again as she followed Wisely's gaze to Tyki, who gaze Wisely a fairly irritated look.

"Eva?" She said in a questioning tone.

Tyki felt Eva's sigh against his shirt seconds before she hesitantly peeked out from behind his back.

Road's gaze instantly zeroed in on her, filling with surprise and shock. The room suddenly went very silent, everyone waiting for Road's reaction to Tyki's small companion, Tyki rolling his eyes at the dramaticness as he cleared his throat, gently tugging Eva out further and bringing her closer to his side, feeling her shyness and anxiety as Road continued to stare, seeming very puzzled and not really understanding anything.

"Road," He began in a calm tone, "This is Eva, a human I've taken under my wing." He gently ran a hand down her curled locks, allowing his tone to soften a little, "She can't talk, but she knows sign launguage. She's human, but she has healing powers and was the one who brought you back." His tone said all the things he wasn't going to add like how much he cared about the little human, plus all the threats if Road tried anything stupid. Road continued to stare, tipping her head to one side as she looked Road over and more than likeyl went over Tyki's words in her head, and connected a few dots. Eva squirmed a little under her searching look, only giving Road a shy smile and signing the word hello. Road went stiff suddenly, causing the rest of the room to do te same, preparing for Road's final reaction...

Much to everyone's shock, she flung herself at Eva and tackled her...in a hug.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, hugging Eva within an inch of her life, "She's... so... cute!"

Tyki couldn't stop his evil grin as half the room let out groans of dismay, knowing as well as he did that Road's decision was the deciding vote on these matters. If Road liked Eva, then he and the others knew damn well that everyone had better like her too or Road was going to physically force them and that was not going to be pretty. Wisely, sitting on the bed now, nodded with a slight grin, as Lulubell handed him a couple of bills, like they had betted on this outcome and won. Eva, who was still being hugged by Road, looked shocked but pleased by this reaction, hesitatly hugging Road back. Now that they were toe to toe, you could really see their simularities in height. And their similar tastes in fashion. They both wore lace and ribbons and striped stockings, so he knew there was a nice relationship budding here. Tyki was glad; Eva needed a new friend, someone who could teach her girly things and such that she needed. And he knew Road was perfect for it.

Road finally pulled back, looking Eva over and grinning.

"She's a cutie, Tyki!" She sang, throwing Tyki a delighted look, "She looks like a porclein doll~!"

Tyki leaned against the wall, grinning wryly and giving Eva an I-Told-You-So look, "I know."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him, making herself even more cute.

Road wrapped a protective arm around Eva, seeming quite pleased as she asked, "Where did you find her?"

"She was living on the street-" Tyki began just as Wisely said, "She was abandoned by her parents."

Everyone in the room looked at Wisely, causing him to squirm a little and cough nervously. Tyki frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit at Wisely's words; he had spoken that in complete confidence, like he knew exactly what he was talking about was true. Tyki had always suspected that was what happened to Eva, but he had never truly been sure. Now he was thinking that Wisely had gotten a nice look into Eva's subconcious, seeing her surpressed memories and discovering what few things made Eva what she was today. If that what was truly happened to Eva, then it would explain so many things about how she acted and thought.

"You and I are having a long conversation later," He told Wisely in a threatening drawl, causing the younger man to gulp.

Road seemed to decide that focusing on the guys was pointless, so she turned back to Eva with a gentle smile. Part of Tyki wondered if a small, maternal part of Road had kicked in now, facing this innocent and nervous girl who more than likely hadn't know any motherly affection.

"You and I are going to be best friends, okay?" She said to Eva, her tone allowing no other options.

Eva seemed delighted, nodding eagerly at the proposal which made Road smile happily.

Road took Eva's hand in her own and turned to Tyki, giving him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look as she looked at Eva, then back at him. It was like she was trying to solve some big puzzle, like there was a mystery before her and she had to descover what it was. Tyki wasn't sure that he felt comfortable with such a look, but when Road got an idea in her mind, it was generally not smart to argue with her, and letting her have her way was always easier and much less painfull. Eva, as always, looked only a little confused, tipping her head to one side and gazing at Tyki as well, still seeming happily surprised that she had gained Road's favor so quickly, but her mind was generally not adjusting to it well. Had she ever won affection without trying before? Had anyone ever been so openly nice to her without any strings attatched before? This was a big step for her, and Tyki knew it.

"Tyki-pon," Road began, looking at Eva again with worry, "How did she get bruises on her neck?" SHe suddenly glared at him, a threatening look in her eyes as she began in a warning tone, "Tyki Mikk if you hit this sweet, innocent littel girl I swear I will-!"

Tyki held his hands up, taking a step back with a mortified expression, "I would never!" He protested, "It was an exorcist!"

Road still glared, however, and pointed an accusig finger in his face, "How could you let her get hurt like that!" She scolded.

"I didn't-"

"No excuses!"

Tyki let out a low groan, feeling as though he had awoken a sleeping giant.

Lulubell, who was still in the room leaning against the bed, let out a low chuckle at Tyki's discomfort, irritating him to no ends with her smug expression.

"It seems Road's liking of Eva has backfired on you." She purred.

Ahaha and what Lulubell didn't know was she had reminded him of how badly they had treated Eva before, and how rude they had been. So he tossed her the sweetest, most wicked smile he could muster and let out his own smug purr.

"Road, should I tell you of how terribly these family members of ours treated Eva when she first arrived?" He asked, putting an appropriate ammount of woe into his tone, "How mean they were to her?"

Road's gaze swung around to pin everyone else in the room like a heat seeking missle, causing everyone to freeze in place.

"You guys were mean to this cute little thing?" She hissed, pulling Eva's head against her chest protectively as she yelled, "Dishonor on all of you!"

Everyone quickly backed away, looking appropriately scolded much to Tyki's delight.

Eva was blinking slightly, looking up at Tyki with a confused expression. Tyki grinned at her, mouthing the words just go with it and waving her concerns away.

Eva blinked again, then smiled, almost as if she couldn't help it, and gave Road a small, grateful hug.

_Yay next chapter is finally DONE! *runs around room* And yes I finally woke Road up, happy children? and yes she loves Eva xD This was my plan from the start, I need Road for certain..er...events hehe and hey maybe lulubell will take a liking to Eva as well? SPOILERS BWAHAHAHA xD_

_Well, Imma end this here before i become more of a sped ^^ Please review! I LOVE YOU GUYS~!_  
_PLEASE NO AUTO CORRECT IGNORE ALL MISTAKES~!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Hello my lovelies~ TykiWife here ^^ and I am now offering forth another update hehe_

_So! I'm trying to get in a crap ton of updates before school starts at the end of August (NOOOO) so I'm concentrating a lot on this one, which I am happy to say is doing better than my last one woop woop! *runs around room and throws confetti*_

_Thanks to my constant lack of a life, I kinda wanna start another fanfic to write along with this one...either a Trinity Blood one (I love Tres Iqus~! ^/^) or a Ghost Hunt one...meh...those are just ideas though xD_

_But hmmm focusing purely on this one for now ^.^ I have this nagging feeling that this one isnt going to end...for a long while...sigh lol_

_But derp~! Here's Chapter 11 xD_

* * *

Tyki really hated it when his plans backfired on him.

Road was totally infatuated with Eva, to a point where it was kind of scary. A few days had passed since she had woken up, giving her enough time to get to know Eva and decide to become her full time companion. Seriously, not once did she leave Eva for an entirety of five days, dressing her up and showing her around the ark and tlaking to her about girly things. It took Sheryl's help to pry Road away when Eva wanted to go to sleep, and even then Road pouted and complained, asking why Tyki got to share a room with Eva. To be honest, this was the only alone time Tyki got with Eva since Road woke up, which was very displeasing for him since her company often kept him calm and stable. Eva was still a little startled by her new friendship, looking a little like she had whiplash as Road tugged her around. But she also looked happy having someone of her mind-set (kinda) to talk to, and someone who could provide her a bit of securiy within the Noah family. If she was happy, then Tyki was happy. But he wanted to leave soon, and getting Road to let them was seriously going to suck.

Even now, as he sat with a book in his lap and occasionally glancing at the two girls, he mused over how that was going to work out. They were in the Noah Den of sorts, Road teaching Eva some of the things she had learned in school to help with her slight lack of education. Tyki remember asking Eva how she learned sign launguage even though she didn't go to school, and she told him in response that a teacher let her stay with her for a year and taught her but...something had happened. Eva had never explained further, seeming extremely devestated and afraid so Tyki never asked her again. He could only guess that something bad happened and she didn't want to talk about it, so he would respect her wishes. But back on topic. Their week there was up in two to three days, and Tyki wanted them to go travelling again; dealing with the Noah family was making him edgy and irritated, just as he suspected. The twins especially, throwing out their snide comments and pulling their pranks. If they shoved their guns in his face one more time, _he_ was going to shove them somewhere very uncomfortable, but he would have to get Road to cover Eva's eyes. He didn't want her seeing something that graphic.

Tyki leaned back into the chair he was in with a light sigh, running a hand through his thick hair. There was a lot of things he still had to learn about Eva, still things that bugged him. How long would it take for Wisely to fully enter her subconcious? He already knew some things, but he refused to tell Tyki until he knew the entirety of the situation, spending his time slowly picking through the blocks Eva had set up. And they were surprisingly strong blocks for such a tiny girl. Wisely too had grown fond of Eva, feeling bemused by her happy atmosphere but unable to resist it and constantly drawn in by her honest frame of mind, as he liked to call it. He treated Eva like a small kid sister, often patting her on her head since she was shorter than him. Eva liked Wisely, liking how he knew the thoughts of other people and liking that she didn't have to use sign language for him. She even came up with a cute nickname for him, deciding on calling him Bambi-chan for some odd reason. But it caught on, so now mostly everyone calls him that or Wiselet. Wisely protested, but eventually gave up when he noticed how much it pleased Eva. Her cheerfulness was contagious.

However, she still found herself following Tyki around when she could get the chance, grabbing his sleeve like she usually does and giving him her best grin. She really was a cute little thing.

"Hey, Tyki," Road called to him, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Do you think we should get Eva's hair cut?" She ran her fingers through the cirling strands, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I mean, it's all the way down to the middle of her back."

The thought of anyone going anywhere near Eva's gorgeous locks with a set of scissors appaled him greatly, "But her hair is so pretty." He fought the pout, but he felt it slipping out a little.

Road nodded a little in agreement though, rubbing a few strands of Eva's hair together in her fingertips, "Hmmm...you're right." She suddenly flung herself on Eva with a cry of, "Evvie-chan~ can I braid your hair? Can I?"

Eva tipped her head to one side, seeming confused by the question, but she nodded, having already learned to let Road have her way.

Road instantly set about playing with the curly strands of hair, smiling happily as small braids started to be woven into her thick locks. Tyki rolled his eyes at her childishness, already well knowing that Road was way older than she acted. But as she put it, if she went around acting all mature and like an adult it would be really weird and creepy looking. So she decided that acting young was better for everyone and much easier. Tyki had explained this to Eva, but he wasn't sure if it really bothered her that Road wasn't really her age or not. It lookr like she went with it well, or maybe she thought of Road as an older sister or motherly figure. Either was fine for Tyki, but he knew Sheryl was getting annoyed because Road was paying a lot more attention to Eva than to him. Whatever, he could get over it. The truth was he was the only really annoyed one, everyone else had begun to accept Eva, but much like someone whose friend has a pet would accept the pet. Assholes. They would have to get over their stupid stubborness as well, if they didn't want to face Tyki's wrath.

And Road's. And Wisely's. Having allies in this felt nice.

Speaking of Wisely, the white-haired-wonder decided to enter their room as well, holding a tray of snacks. Everyone looked up at him as he stood there, holding the tray and grinning.

"Now dearies, tell Uncle Wisely how much you adore him," He tipped the tray meaningfully in their direction, making sure not to spill anything.

Tyki rolled his eyes, "First, you're my nephew."

"Second," Road added, "You're my cousin."

Wisely pouted, seeming annoyed by their lack of cooperation.

Eva waved at him to get his attention, causing everyone to look at her. Smiling, she quickly signed her words out even though Wisely didn't need it.

_I adore you, Bambi-chan, _She offered, happy as can be.

Tyki fought a chuckle; with a face like that, she had Wisely totally wrapped around her finger. There was no way he was refusing that kind of response. No. Way.

As totally suspected, Wisely put his free hand to his heart, sniffing slightly as he said, "See guys? Evvie-chan adores me." He handed her what looked to be a juice box (I don't care if they had juice boxes or not lol)

and a plate of small pastries, "Here, share with those meanies if you want."

Tyki fought another eye roll and his glare and wounded tone. Wisely plopped down next to Road and set the tray on the ground, his good mood returning as he tossed Road a juice box as well, then one to Tyki. Tyki eyed the drink with a wry look on his face, raising a brow at his nephew. Well, this was certainly the most manly drink he had been offered, and he knew that Wisely could hear that. The boy in question only offered him a wicked grin, popping a straw into his own with an innocent hum as he sat back against the couch behind him. Tyki snorted lightly, but decided that there was no use wasting a perfectly good juice box. Heck, why not join everyone else on the floor? With that thought, he set him book to the side, waltcing over to where Eva and Road sat, and took up a place next to them. Eva instantly beamed, scooting closer and poking him in his side, probably teasingly since he rarely sat on the floor. Tyki put a hand on her hair, smiling despite himself as he took up a lazy, comfortable position. Like a lounging panther with a small, house kitten.

Road widened her eyes at him, popping a treat into her mouth.

"Wow Eva," She said around her food, then she swallowed, "I've never seen Tyki get so casual in front of us. What did you do to him?"

Eva peeked up at Tyki, a confused glint in her eyes. Tyki fought a grin, knowing full-well that their jokes confused Eva sometime.

"Ignore them," He told her, plucking up one of the pastries with his slender fingers before taking a bite, "They're just jealous."

Road made an irritated noise before throwing a piece of food at him, which he dodged with ease; it plopped against the wall behind him before hitting the floor. Whatever, and Akuma maid or butler could get it later, or maybe one of the twins would feel compelled to dare each other to eat it. Tyki grimaced at how very likely that was, since it had happened before if he remembered correctly. Why did half the people in this house have to be so gross? It felt like they had a set of dogs who cleaned up messes, yet at the same time made them. Calling the twins mutts would be a nice nickname for him, one that amused him endlessly. Would the twins kill him? Probably. But it would really be worth it.

Speaking of the twins, they were really the only ones who actually voiced their disgust about Eva. They weren't annoyed by her, not really, but they were definently disgusted. Plus, they weren't really the most reasonable members of the Noah Family, so trying to convince them otherwise wasn't going to work at all. But that wasn't Tyki's problem at the moment.

"So did you guys hear?" Road said suddenly, a concerned look on her face.

"Hear what?" Wisely prompted, playing with the straw in his juice box idly, seeming a little bored since he already knew what she was thinking about. Why did he even bother asking her what it was?

Road seemed to think this too, throwing him an annoyed look as she started braiding Eva's hair again.

"The Black Order is forcing kids to sync with their Innocences earlier than they should," She let out a disgusted sign, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Papa came across a kid yesterday, a kid! He was wearing an exorcist uniform and had bow and arrow innocence."

Tyki frowned darkly, already guessing where this was heading. "Did Sheryl kill him?"

Road, much to his shock, actually looked a little sad.

"Yeah." She said softly, "Unfortunately for kids, their minds are easily warped by the Order. No matter how much Sheryl tried to reason, the kid wouldn't stop. He was obsessed, insane."

Wisely, having probably seen what happened in Sheryl's memories, ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath, "It was so messed up..."

Tyki bared his teeth a little, anger running through him at the thought of forcing something like that on such a young kid. He knew they were the last people to judge, but using children to fight your battles was really wrong. Even when the Earl made kids into Akuma, Tyki and many of the others didn't like it. Sheryl and Road especially; it was kind of because of them living in the human world and expiriencing things with children, it made them extremely opposed to it. Tyki didn't particularly like the thought of fighting an inexpirienced kid, and certainly one that was brainwashed into doing bidding they weren't meant to do. And most of the time, it was their own parents who offered them up to see if they were accomidators, and then offering to make them exorcists to protect them from the Akuma. That was why humans disgusted him, which was why he felt those urges to illiminate them.

This made him look at Eva, who seemed to be engaged in conversation with Road about the topic. He could never imagine anyone offering up a small thing like Eva to fight. Yet things like that were happening now, people so desperate to survive that they cast off their children to do the fighting for them. This brought his disgusted thoughts back, which caused him to look at Eva again. He wasn't really...disgusted by her. She was the only human who ever appealed to him, that he didn't want to kill. The thought of it actually disturbed him, the thought of hurting her in any way. So it made him wonder what made Eva special, different from the norm. He looked at Wisely when he thought this, who stared back with an equally frustrated expression. Still couldn't get through her walls it seemed. This only made Tyki more eager to discover her past, to see this big secret, but something told him that when he finds out, he's going to wish he hadn't.

Eva, observant as ever, saw his frown and tugged on his sleeve, causing him to look at her. Hazel eyes wide, she gazed up at, seeming troubled.

"What is it, Eva?" He asked, trying to play off his bad mood.

Eva, however, looked like something else was bugging her entirely. She looked away from him, a peculiar expression on her face as she stared off into space. Her hand, Tyki noticed, was gripping his shirt fabric hard, so hard her knuckles had turned white. Tyki slowly reached for it, shocked out of his mind when it actually took some force on his part to uncurk her hand, placing her tiny fingers in his own. At this point, enev Road and Wisely were watching the girl, confusion on Road's face but concentration on Wisely's. He looked like he was reading something, the way he was looking at her, so maybe one of her walls had fallen down? Tyki slid his gaze back to Eva, feeling anxiety and concern over the way all the blood had drained from her face, the flush gone from her cheeks. He lifted a hand and touched one of them, a delicate stroke of his fingertips over soft skin, causing her to jolt and look at him, almost like she was pulled out of a trance. Her hazel eyes went clear, and she stared at Tyki, looking utterly confused, like someone who had just woken up from a nap. Tyki forced a small smile, but on the inside he felt rattled. What was with that look on her face? It was...he couldn't think of a word. It was like it wasn't Eva's pretty face he was staring at.

"Eva?" He asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Eva's hands were shaking, and there were tears in her eyes. She cast her gaze downward, then back up at him before deciding to shake her head now.

_Tyki_, she signed, looking really frightened which caused Tyki to hurt internally, _My head hurts_.

Tyki's heart hurt a little at her words, anxiety overtaking him. He looked at Wisely and Road, who looked as worried as he was. Carefully, Tyki placed his forhead against Eva's, feeling for a fever, and finding that her skin was indeed warmer than usual. But he doubted anyone could get so suddenly sick like that, so he was a little concerned as to what was going on. He placed a hand on her curls comfortingly, stroking them as he examined her face, not liking that she was still pale. He looked over at Road, wo looked just as unsettled as he was. What had happened? One minute Eva was perfect, bright and happy with a smile on her face as she joked with everyone and snacked. In a blink that was gone, and something had to be wrong. Tyki decided to put Eva with Road until he was done talking with Wisely, since the boy looked like there was something he really wanted to say. Wisely, hearing his thoughts, nodded one short head tilt, an intense look in his eyes that totally didn't help Tyki's anxiety in the least bit. Road seemed to get something was going on, because she looked between the twon males with concern on her petite face.

"Road," Tyki said softly, still stroking Eva's hair, "Can you take her to her room and stay with her until I get there?"

Road nodded lightly in understanding, her gaze landing on Wisely meaningfully. He nodded, glancing at Eva, who didn't notice any of this since she had her face planted against Tyki's chest. Road gracefully stood and, much to Tyki's surprise, picked Eva up bridal style with ease, keeping her head curled against her chest. It was weird seeing Road holding a girl her similar size so easily, but that wasn't what was supposed to be bugging Tyki at the time. He and Wisely stood and watched as Road walked from the room, keeping her steps light so she wouldn't jostle Eva at all and whispering small comforting things to the girl. Tyki knew she wouldn't let anyone stop her on her small quest, nor would she let anyone bother Eva or stop her from getting to the room. Which was why he left Eva with Road, because Road didn't take any shit. Both he and Wisely waited until they were out of earshot before turning to each other.

"What happened?" Tyki demanded, a scowl on his lips.

Wisely was scowling too, a disturbed look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I...I'm not sure." He hedged, "It was something strange in...her subconcious."

Her subconcious?

Feeling impatient, Tyki's hands clenched a little at his sides as he tried to calm himself. He took a deep breath and said, "Explain. Please," He threw in for good measure.

"Imagine her subconcious as a wall," Wisely explained in a hard voice, struggling for words, "A glass wall. A lot of things are hidden behind it, and not one of them has come to press against the glass, so to speak."

Nothing had turned up? Tyki guessed that most of the time things were supposed to, like a person pressing against the glass to stare at and remind the person of something important or crucial. Or maybe to poke at their conscience, to stop them from making mistakes. As Tyki thought all of this, Wisely nodded to each one in agreement, seeming pleased that Tyki understood what he was getting at.

"What lies behind the glass are usually images, pictures on a Tv screen," Wisely continued, his voice low, "What I saw...was not a picture."

His voice grew strangled at the last part, causing chills to run up Tyki's spine. What had Wisely seen?

Hearing the question in Tyki's mind, Wisely continued on.

" It's so hard to explain," He groaned, running both hands through his hair this time, "It was when Road was talking about them forcing children to syncronize, which probably set it off. A hand pressed against the glass, just a hand. Then..." He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "I saw eyes, ice blue colored, glowing from the other side. I've never encountered something like that, so I concentrated on it. Out of no where there was a strange noise, faint for me but probably loud for Eva's head, which was why she stopped so suddenly. The noise was sort of a screeching, but it sounded oddly like someone was screaming...but silently. It was a noise, but it wasn't. It caused the glass wall to start shaking and vibrating, which was probably what caused Eva's sudden headache. I also noticed that when you touched her cheek, whatever it was suddenly stopped, backing off back into her subconcious."

Tyki stared at Wisely, feeling slightly disturbed. What could that possibly be? He vaugely remembered Wisely mentioning that there was something strange in Eva's subconcious mind, an abnormality of sorts, but no one could figure out what it was. It generally didn't effect her when she was doing things, so they decided it wasn't worth looking into for the time being, but now...clearly they had some things to look into. That nagging feeling that came when calling Eva human came back, telling him there was seriously something wrong with the term. It was like a foul taste on his tongue, it didn't feel quite right when he said it. But they needed to call her something, so maybe it was time they asked the Earl to look into a few of his records to see it there was anything similar down the road in their Noah history. If they did figure out Eva was another type of being, what would they do? It wasn't like she acted differnet, she acted like a happy human girl, but it was there and causing her pain. Tyki didn't like that.

"If you want," Wisely offered, probably hearing Tyki's though process, "I can tell the Earl and we can do some searching for you."

Tyki rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a slow breath. That was probably best, "Just make sure you report to me anything you find."

Wisely nodded, "Sure thing."

Since their conversation was now over, Tyki turned and headed toward the door that Road took, running over the conversation in his mind since he knew Road would want to hear everything once he got there. But the fact was he wasn't quite sure what to tell her, since he didn't know what was oging on himself at the time. Maybe Road could add some insight though, since she was older than the rest of them. And he knew that Road would be one to side with him once they found out what was truly the matter with his companion, if everyone decided that she was...a threat. Tyki could barely think that, never able to imagine Eva as a threatening being. Hell, she couldn't harm something even if she wanted to. If there was one person he knew was not dangerous in their home, it was Eva. He doubted that this was anything dangerous, or maybe what Wisely saw really was a memory of some sort, a bad expirience that Eva had a while back. He told Tyki that Road had said something about forced syncronization, so maybe that was it? Tyki stroked his chin as he walked, thinking about it then going over it again.

He didn't want to ask Eva about it, but he might have to.

As he reached his door, he heard Road tell Eva on the other side that she would be right back. So he waited in the hallway for her to come out, knowing she would be asking questions and wanting answers just like the rest of them. Sure enough, the door opened and Road slid out, closing it with a soft thud behind her. Then she turned to Tyki with a worried expression, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall, looking at his expectantly. Tyki sighed, leaning against the wall opposite her and grimacing, trying to find his words and holding up one finger while he collected his thoughts. Road nodded, patiently waiting and tapping one foot as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, Tyki let out a slow breath, "There was something in her sudconcious, Road."

"Like..what?" Road bit her lip, seeming confused.

Tyki ran a hand through his hair, deciding that there was no true explaination for it, "We don't know, but it reacted to the topic we were on." He sighed, "Go talk to Wisely, he should be with the Earl right now."

Road looked back at the door, hesitating a little bit and clearly torn. But then she heaved a loud breath and said, "Fine. But i'll be back later," her tone turned into a warning at the end.

Tyki nodded, so Road turned and headed back the way she came, disapearing around a corner in a few seconds.

Tyki wasted no time into heading into his room.

Lenalee was growing impatient.

She sat with Marie, Tiedoll, Krory, Miranda, and Komui in Komui's office, waiting for Kanda to get back with what he had gone for. After hearing there was files being hidden from all of them, they had gone in search of them. They wanted to know what the Order was keeping secret, what other terrible things they weren't aware of. Lenalee had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, sitting next to her brother and fiddling with the skirt to her uniform. What could possibly be so bad that they kept it hidden from the Order members? From their generals even? The other Generals were in the room as well, sitting with Tiedoll in one corner. After discovering the council was leaving out information for them, they were inraged. This had never happened before, or at least not to their knowledge, sothey were wondering what the hell the council was thinking. Did they want the entirety of their people to turn on them? Because that was what was going to happen if they continued this. Even Lenalee was questioning the people she had listened to and worked for.

She wished desperately that Allen was here, so he could help them all with this, help them through this rough time. Everything was falling to pieces now, and she secretly hoped that Allen would pop in, good as new and whole again, and put everything back together. She missed eating with all her friends, working with them, and talking with them without one of the council's guards listening in or following them. She hated these secrets and lies. Everytime she saw one of the black-clad guards watching her, she resisted the urge to activate her darkboots and knock their teeth down their throats. They pissed her off so much and definently brough out a more violent side to the once sweet girl. She had no disire to show manners to these people, nor was she going to obey them, which they tried to dictate she do everyday.

As if on que they heard the distinct sound of Kanda's boots on the marble floor coming down the hallway, so everyone stood, waiting for the door to open. Sure enough, Kanda burst through with a messenger bag flung over his shoulder, filled to capacity. He was out of breath, looking extremely irritated as he stopped in the middle of the room. Reaver, the head of the science department beside Komui, followed after him, covered in some strange blue powder and looking quite proud of himself. He closed the door behind him, locked at, and stuck some strange device on the door. It was a small, circular obkect, that made a small beeping noise before it turned on and incased the door in a red film. Lenalee recognized that; it created a sound proof shield over the door so no one could hear the conversation. That was probably a good idea, since the guards that were previously outside komui's office would soon be back after they were done with whatever they were doing.

"Did you get the files?" Komui asked, glancing at the bag Kanda held.

Kanda snorted lightly, dropping the heavy item with a large thud, "Hell yes I did," He glanced at Reaver with a dark look, "And you wouldn't believe the distraction the Science department ad to create for me to be able to do it."

Everyone looked at Reaver, who shook his head and chuckled, "You don't wanna know."

This caused everyone to smile, just a little bit, as things were suddenly like old times again.

Kanda was in the process of opening the bag he had, and instantly stacks of files and papers slid out, all having the words "Do not read" in big, red letters across them and the words "Section nine authroities only". Since when were they putting people in sections? Lenalee didn't recall being told she was part of any time of section, and if they were that meant they were definently below nine. This caused her anger to come back, more and more things were being held from them, and it wasn't right.

Komui and the other General's started grabbing the files, opening them without hesitation and looking in the contents. Instantly, a few of them cursed. Komui put a hand to his mouth, looking horrified.

"What?" Lenalee whispered, her hands clutching at her brother's shoulder, "What is it?"

Komui looked back at her, his expression frozen on his face. He couldn't seem to talk.

But then, Kanda hissed, "Those..._bastards_."

Next, General Tiedoll added, his voice low with anger she had never heard from him, "They've been forcing syncronization on...children."

Everyone gaped, a few of them looking confused.

Komui swallowed hard, lifting up a folder and reading aloud, "Case file thirty four, subject age six years old. Resisted syncronization for four weeks before her heart stopped on the expirementation table. Subject terrminated, status failure."

"Oh my god..." Marie whispered, his sightless eyes filling with disbelief, "Children that young can't sync with their innocence yet! It's not even possible!"

Lenalee looked at all the files on the floor, her breath coming in shallow gasps. There had to be more than fifty files, maybe a hundred. She hadn't seen any of these children yet, only the ones who were training now. Had this many children been sacrificed? Killed? Tears burned her eyes as she picked up a file of a little boy, feeling pain stab her when she realized her was only three when they tried. Children that young can barely talk yet, barely walk! There was no way they could expect them to be able to sync themselves with innocence, their small bodies aren't able to handle that much power yet. And she knew that the process would have been painful, terrifying. And all these kids ended up dying, their hearts sropping after the power became to much. This was so much worse than she had imagined, so terrible. She felt so disgusted to be part of the Black Order at that moment, so ashamed of what she had unknowingly been a part of.

"Hey...this file is differnent," Kanda muttered suddenly, a frown on his face as he flipped open to folder, "It's thicker than the others." He read silently for a few seconds, than he read allowed, "Subject number forty. She was found in the house of a couple in Hayer town; they had a male child who became an Akuma, and the Exorcists.." He hissed out a curse, "They killed the mother and father when they tried to shield the boy."

Lenalee's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"The woman killed was a teacher," Kanda muttered, "And it looks like she was teaching the girl, since the girl had no relation to them. They brought the subject back and found she was an accomidator. Her age, they calculated from blood samples, was seven years old. They started to force syncro on her, and of course their was resistance. But on the fourth day of trying..." Kanda trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath as he read ahead to himself.

At this point, everyone in the room was looking at him.

* * *

_Ahhahahaha no no everyone I'm not revealing the whole truth yet xDDD Hello children I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven and it was satisfyingly long enough for you. Again, no spell check and my computer wont do it when I post so bare with me, and I'm sorry last chapter aboput Eva's dialoge *sweatdrop* I had to go back and re do it since the stupid compter made it normal print. But yeah! _

_Eva's secrets are gonna be secrets for a few more chapter but not to worry ^^ all will be revealed sooner or later bwahahaha~!_

_Please Review and wait for chapter twelve~! Love ya~!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Hola everyone! I has returned with another update and my fail engrish xD_

_So meh! School is starting very soon...I don't wanna go guys! *cries on Tyki's shoulder* Help me everyone! MY SCHOOL IS A TERRIBLE PLACE! lol but i will still try to update as much as I possibly can lol Hmmm I have a lot of ideas bottled up but i can't use them all...huhhh...oh well..xD_

_btw i just became a member of the Free!dom lol (Free! is the swimming anime...I love it xD) I kinda want a fanfic for that now too *sigh*_

_(btw...im sick everyone...ugh...sorry this took a little longer to update god i kno how Hoshino feels now lol)_

_Anyway here is chapter 12! Enjoy!_

Eva was asleep when Tyki entered the room.

This made him slightly more worried, since Eva rarely wandered from her usual sleeping schedule. The other day was the only exception, since she had no control over the situation and went to bed later than she was supposed to. But he had neither seen her go to sleep earlier nor wake up late, and her getting sick was definently something new. Everything about the situation was new with her, down to the things in her subconcious and her behavior the previous day. Tyki was growing more and more anxious, letting a hand rest on her curls so he could give them a gentle stroke and giving himself a sense of calm. Protecting her had inched its way to the very top of his priority list, so when things that were out of his control came along it truly stressed him. He wasn't used to stress like this. But it was nice to know that at least Wisely and Road shared this burden as well, the price to pay for liking Eva as much as they did. Though could anyone really help it? She's was undeniably adorable, almost like there was a spell surrounding her that drew people in. If there was a spell, he knew he was already under it to the point that there was no returning.

Right now, however, there were other things to ponder. Tyki was't sure if he and Eva should go travelling again now, since there was so many things he really wanted to figure out and he knew the Earl could help with that, not that you'd ever hear him admit it to the guy. Earl had the most knowledge out of all of them, so maybe there was something down the line that could help them even in the slightest bit. Tyki sighed at the thought of spending any more time than necessary with these weirdos, but did he really have any choice? This was such a tricky situation. And the Exorcists were certainly on te top of his shit list, and he really didn't feel like fighting children. Ugh. They were so easily warped, it wasn't really fair. They would hurt him and Eva without hesitating simply because that was what they were taught, and lessons like that don't break easily. He knew that for a fact. At the age of ten or eleven a kid still doesn't know how to think for themself, so what better than to think for them? Oh, the logic of the Black Order. Disgusting.

Allen was damn lucky that he got out when he did. If there was one thing Tyki knew about the boy it was that he didn't stand for that kind of crap, he would have voiced his displeasure and would have tried to stop it. So maybe he would have been considered an outcast anyway.

But back to the topic of Eva. He was thinking of giving her some fighting trianing and such, though he doubted she would be able to use it when she needed it. Again, she was timid. She couldn't fight back when Chaoji was hurting her, so he wanted her to learn a few defensive moves at the very least. She wasn't very strong, but she was small and quick. That's all she really needed. Not that he was going to be letting her out of his sight any time soon, but precautions were needed just in case something did happen. The thought had him sighing lightly, his gaze lingering on the bruises on her neck; he needed to remember that Eva was human and fragile...or maybe she wasn't human but whatever. She was still fragile, fragile enough to get seriously hurt if something else like that happened to her again, she was damn lucky that Chaoji's hands hadn't left an lasting damage. Or maybe Chaoji was lucky in that case.

Tyki would have killed him on the spot if Eva had gotten seriously injured.

The thought sent the Noah inside Tyki into a mini rage, which for some reason made his scars sting a little. Tyki mumbled a curse, rubbing the back of his neck to soothe the slight ache that had formed. This was getting steadily annoying; his Noah was getting on his nerves. The little demon hadn't shut up since the incident, which was what was probably causing his constant discomfort. He hoped that Eva wouldn't sense he was hurting and wake up though, it would make him feel awful and he knew without a doubt she would try to heal him no matter how much he protested. Such a stubborn girl. The thought had him setting a hand on her hair again, and thankfully she didn't stir at all when he did so, which meant she was seriously under. He hoped to God that Wisely was making a little progress with the Earl, since they had nothing else to go on at the moment, and he was sick of seeing Eva unhappy. How long had they been together? A little over a month? That was all the time it took for her to wiggle herself completely into his life, becoming his main priority. If he was to go back and time a couple of months and tell himself he would care such much for a human fluff of nothing, he would have scoffed at it.

So much to think about. So much to ponder.

Wisely frowned as he watched the Earl at the Ark's central computer system, pressing some buttons and muttering things under his breath. Ugh. It seemed he was in a bad mood, and much to Wisely's annoyance he wasn't as easy to read as the other members of the family. Wisely only got emotions from his half the time if he got anything at all, and right now the Earl was annoyed, and...hmmm...frustrated if Wisely was correct. Huh. Wisely was curious as to what was bothering their Leader, since he was rarely fazed by anything and the things that DID faze him usually had to do with Allen, aka the Fourteenth Noah. But there had ben no sign of Allen at all recently, and the Earl was past being bothered by that. Now he had reached the point of being curious, curious as to how Allen was keeping himself so well hidden when so many people were looking for him. Wisely wondered as well, but he had a lot more things on his mind to worry about than to think about Allen Walker all the time. Wisely not only had to carry his own worries, but also the worries of most of the Noah, whose thoughts he could hear. It was exausting sometime, but he had pretty much gotten used to it at this point.

Pushing back his past annoyances, Wisely strode into the big room, eyeing the machine that the Earl used to run the ark and make Akuma. The Earl had to make a few repairs (more like a crap ton) to it recently due to some unfortunate events, so it might be that he was having some trouble figuring it out...or maybe it was still connected to the old ark in a way? He knew that was an issue, but the assumption had always been that the earl fixed it. So maybe that wasn't the case. The Earl didn't seem to notice Wisely as the younger boy came up behind him, eyeing the Control system as the Earl continue to press buttons and symbols poped up on the skreen. Wisely only vaugly understood them, but to a point. Only the Earl seemed to be able to read them properly. The symbols popping up now, if Wisely remembered correctly, were ones of error, which definently confirmed a few of Wisely's suspicions that the ark was giving the Earl trouble.

"Earl." He said, finally deciding to catch his attention, "What's wrong with the Ark?"

THe Earl didn't flinch the slightest bit at the sudden sound of Wisely's voice, nor did he look up from what he was doing as he muttered, "A virus."

Wisely frowned, crossing his arms as he watched the Earl continue to press buttons, looking deep in concentration. A Virus?

As if he heard Wisely's thoughts, the Earl let out a light sigh, sparing the white-haired boy a brief glance, "I can't determine the source," He said, looking up at the screen, "It's nothing too serious, just an annoyance. A bug really, but i can't find where it origionated."

Wisely nodded slowly, leaning lightly against a wall as he thought over what the Earl said. Had the Ark ever gotten a virus before? He couldn't really remember, but then again the Earl had longer memory. But that brought forth further questioning, like how the virus had gotten there and where from. But the Earl himself didn't even know that, so all those questions were utterly useless. Plus, asking might annoy the Earl further. Wisely decided to bring back his previous questions, the reason he had came there in the first place. He needed to ask the Earl about Eva and tell him what happened, though he was a little concerned as to how the Earl would react to it. Wisely had to admit, he was fond of Eva. He really didn't want the Earl hurting the girl, but there were things they needed to know and unfortunately the Earl had more knowledge.

"Can I take a few seconds of your time?" Wisely asked the man, his tone low and grim, "Something happened."

The Earl looked up at Wisely again, surprise on his face as his hands stopped moving. Shockingly, he seemed to already know exactly what Wisely was referring to, "With Eva?"

Could the Earl read their minds? Wisely was kinda wondering.

"Yeah," He said, then proceeded in retelling the entire story to the Earl, trying to ignore the curling ball of anxiety in his stomach.

The Earl listened calmly, only staring into space with an expression of perplexed curiosity as Wisely retold ever detail of the situation with Eva, showing no reaction to the strange information. Wisely finished and simply stared at the Earl, waiting for some sort of respone and trying to simultaneously calming his anxieties. If the Earl wanted to do something bad to Eva, now would be the time he decided to do it. Wisely seriously hoped it wouldn't come to that, he was kinda sick of family battles and betrayal. Tyki wouls surely side with Eva, and Wisely had to admit he would too, and so would Road. And when Road was onboard with something, Sheryl was an addition to it. Would they have to fight the rest of their family if the Earl decided Eva was too dangerous to keep around? And if he said to get rid of her?

Finally, the Earl let out a slow breath, a thoughtful expression crossing his face as he slowly stroked his chin.

"Such a strange thing to happen in the mind of a human girl," He murmured, idly tapping his fingers on the side of the control system, "Such a violent reaction to the topic of Exorcists. One would think she is a Noah."

Wisely shook his head at that, a frown marring his lips, "We would feel it though. And even when the Noah awakened, it didn't feel like that at all."

"Yes yes," The Earl nodded, a wry smile curving his lips, "I was just musing aloud. I would know if she is a Noah."

So that theory was thrown right out the window, not that it was that much of a possibility anyway. But this wasn't really helping any, nor was it helping Eisely get any where closer to the truth.

"Can you think of anything else?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Is there anything similar you can remember?"

The Earl let out a low sound, almost like one of agreement as he continued to drum his fingers on the side of the control panel. Wisely sighed as the man lapsed into thought again, seeming troubled and deep in concentration. The emotions coming off of him were jumbling a little, and concentrating on it made Wisely's head hurt. So he decided not to focus on his thoughts, but instead put all attention to the Earl's expressions. Not that he had a lot at that moment, in fact when he was deep in thought his face went blank so Wisely didn't know why he even bothered. In fact standing there while the seconds ticked by was steadily growing annoying for Wisely, and his patience was already waning if not completely gone. So he contented himself in taking deep breathes and waiting for the Earl to say something. Which he didn't look any closer to doing.

Patience finally won the epic battle in Wisely's mind, so he opened his mouth to bark out a command, but the Earl spoke.

"Wisely." He said in a low voice, his tone very peculiar as he kept his gaze forward, not seeming to really be looking at anything, "When an angel falls from the skies, does it keep its wings?"

"Huh?" Wisely blinked at the unexpected question, those words being the last thing he expected to come from the Earl's mouth. What the hell brought that on?

But the Earl only smiled, but it looked a little fake.

"Nothing nothing...just musing to myself again." He muttered.

_Boom._

Both men jumped when a loud rumbling sound echoed through the room and, most likely, the entire ark. The floors, walls, and the entire ark itself began to shake, everything around them falling and cracking under the fierce shock waves. Wisely let out an alarmed sound, teetering sideways when another rumbling wave shook the room. The Earl caught him, looking positively horrified as he looked around for the source of the sound, a sneer half lifting his lips as he saw cracks form in the cieling above them, plaster sprinkling down. What the hell was happening? There was no way in hell anyone outside could be causing this! Nothing was powerful enough to cause this much damage to the ark. Wisely could vaugely hear the sound of Road yelling in the backround, and the sound of feet pattering on the floor, most likely heading toward them. Wisely felt a flickering of anxiety for Eva, who was more than likely with Tyki. She had already had a bad expirience that day, so what now?

THe Earl let out a snarling noise, which caused Tyki to look over at what the Earl was staring at. His mouth fell open in shock.

The control system.

Error marks of every kind were flashing across the screen at high speed, symbols raining down the control board in bright red colors. Shocks sparked out from the sides, and when the Earl tried to touch the keyboard, it violently shocked him as well. Wisely recongnized these symbols on the screen, they were like the ones from earlier but more severe. Symbols for a virus, a disease in the system. Clearly what the Earl thought was a small virus wasn't so small after all. What the hell was happening to the ark? Who was doing this? The system was crashing and fast, and by the look on the Earl's face he knew it as well. The Earl slammed his fingers down onto the keyboard, flinching as he was shocked but continuing to fight out what was more than likely codes to purge the system. The Ark shook even more, and Wisely covered his ears as a blaring screeching noise rang out, scraping painfully against his eardrums.

What the fuck?

Road suddenly burst into the room followed by Sheryl, both of them looking shocked out of their minds. Sheryl too one look at the Earl and the control sytem before sprinting over to Wisely.

"_What's going on_?" he yelled, pulling Road protectively against his side, "_Wisely what's happening_?"

Before Wisely could reply another crashing sound rang out, causing them all to fall to their knees. Wisely felt it then, the familiar sensation that made his hair stand on end. Everyone looked up at the same time, their eyes looking around the room for a source. THe Earl, who went back to trying to repair the system, let out an unholy noise as his powers activated and swirled around him menacingly.

Someone had boarded the ark.

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_

Lenalee continued to scream her denials, barely being held back by Marie from seriously hurting the council scientists. They were all crowded aroun the ark panel, engaging in some secret plan that only the "higher ups" had been informed of. They had gone completely insane. Lenalee knew now they were utterly out of control with this stunt. An unfamiliar boy with peculiar eyes had both hands on the panel, a smile curving his lips as more than likely the power of innocence flowed into the machine. It groaned in protest, strange symbols flashing everywhere on the skreen and an alarm blaring out. Lenalee was horrified, watching as the other children exorcists in the room cheered, standing behind Chaoji with an air of excitement about them; they were happy this was happening, even though they didn't have the slightest idea as to what was going on. Hell, even Lenalee didn't know what they were doing. She only knew it wasn't good. She felt so wrong, so out of sorts. She knew they were making a huge mistake.

Only Allen could navigate the ark, with his Noah half he could do everything properly. These people were not certified. They were going to hurt someone or destryoy everything here, or maybe destroy the ark. Lenalee was deeply frightened for the unfamiliar boy, who was the one messing with the Ark under the orders of the council. SHe was so sick of children getting hurt, so sick of sitting back and behaving while they did stupid shit. She was done with that, now all she cared about was protecting the ones she cared about. And this was a threat to them all. The machine was causing the Black Order itself to slightly shake, the alarm causing the windows to rumble and hurting Lenalee's ears. Kanda was on her left, pointing his Mugen at a group of guards blocking his way and screaming out curses. The other generals were basically doing the same, outraged that they were being held back and being left in the dark. Hell, they all were.

"Idiots!" Lenalee yelled, fighting Marie's hold on her even as he hear him pleading to stop, to not get herself hurt, "Only Allen can work that! _Do you hear me_!"

A guard standing in her path, a man named Kane that Lenalee happened to despise, gave her a wicked smile. He was the typical stuck up guard, a supporter of the council, and a complete nusciance to Lenalee. If there was anyone here she hated the most, it was definently him. He didn't have Innocence, but he carried himself with the arrogance of someone who was powerful, strong, adored by God. He was a total scumbag, and something told Lenalee that he took part in brainwashing the children, hell took part in all the shit happening here. She hated him.

"Indeed the traitor can navigate the Ark," He purred, cockily pointing the tip of a sword at Lenalee, "But Vivi has a special innocence, little girl. He can connect to the control system of this ark and feed back to the Noah ark. And better yet, he can implant a virus."

While Lenalee gaped in shock and horror, another guard let out a peal of laughter.

"He can open a gate to the other ark!" He sang, "So we can launch a full attack on the Noah!"

She was right. They _had_ gone insane.

A low humming sound rang out, causing the floor to shake slightly as a circular set of strange symbols and numbers appeared on the floor, right in front of Lenalee's feet. Sounds of joy rang out as the young exorcists rushed forward, and began sinking into the floor. The guards went down as well, arming themselves as they went and letting out whooping sounds that mixed with the sounds of the young exorcists. Lenalee covered her mouth in horror, falling back against Marie as she watched many of the people disapear. THe boy who she assumed was Vivi, grinned as he too jumped into the fray and sank down out of sight. THis was insane. They were so desperate to win, so mindless that they were willing to try a stunt as crazy as this, as pointless as this. They were travelling into the Lion's den armed with sticks and rocks. There was no way they could fight the Noah in their own territory, Lenalee had tried before! Hell, they couldn't even fight them in their own! This was just crazy and pointless. SO many people were going to die.

A sudden hand grabbed onto Lenalee's collar, jerking her to the left. Before she could react, she heard Kanda's familiar voice hiss in her ear.

"_We have to go witth them_," He growled, tugging her and Marie towards the portal, "_To stop those kids from doing something stupid_!"

Lenalee nodded shakily in agreement, feeling herself slowly start sinking as well, keeping a firm hold on Kanda and Marie.

The other Generals started to walk forward as well, but Kanda yelled to them.

"No!" He gave them a shark look, halfway through the floor already, "Stay here and watch over HQ!"

They didn't even get to hear the General's response. They instantly fell down into an unfamiliar hallway, landing hard on their feet. Lenalee cried out in shock, just barely avoiding a hard fall thanks to Kanda grabbing her and holding her upright. Lenalee gazed at her surroundings, slightly gazed by the modern looking walls with portraits and pictures of what was more than likely the Noah family. The kids were no where to be seen, having more than likely ran ahead in the hopes of finding a Noah to kill. Kanda and Marie activated their innocence, both looking around for any sign of an enemy even though one of them was blind but there was no one in the hallway. The ark, however, was shaking slightly, half the pictures all the wall having already falling off. Lenalee guessed this was due to the Virus Vivi had set. Her bad feeling tripled as she suddenly remembered the little girl with Tyki.

Oh god. What if they tried to hurt her like Chaoji did?

She clutched onto Kanda's sleeve, her anxiety plain on her face as she cried, "We have to find the kids!"

Kanda gave her a dark look but nodded sharply, still keeping a hold on her and tugging her down the hallway. She kept a hand on Marie, guiding him as Kanda pulled a sharp turn and went down another hallway in the Ark, keeping his Mugen firmly in one hand as he acted as ring Leader. Lenalee could hear the muffled battle cries of their own side, then the distinct noises of Akuma. They had already begun to fight, already thrown their lives away. Kanda broke into a run, causing Lenalee and Marie to fight to stay in step with him as he followed the noises to the source, having better sense with them. Lenalee hoped to God that the kids could hold their own until they got there, and that they hadn't sought out the Noah first.

If they had done that, she doubted there was any hope for them.

_Hello everyone!_

_Im so sorry this chapter was rushed ^^; im kinda busy with stuff school starts in one week gah..._

_I promise to update soon and yada yada xD Please Review I LOVE THE REVIEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING xD_

_Love ya~!_

_TykiWife 3_


End file.
